Be Careful What You Wish For
by Charper
Summary: Cammie wants to visit Blackthorne. When located there for a term she & her friends realize that you should be careful what you wish for. Trying to survive a whole different approach on 'spying' is dangerous because they're in boy territory now. Zammie! A break up, a fake boyfriend and of course a prank! (Since when did summaries get longer?) Oh wow, a lot changed...
1. Chapter 1

**[Authors Note: Hiyya this is my first fanfic ever and I'm so excited to let you all read what I've written and I know all you guys are amazing so I hope you like it 'cause what you think means a lot to me so please, please enjoy!]**

* * *

><p><em>Cammie!<em>

It was cold. That was the first thing I felt. The wind was howling softly. There was a storm coming, I was sure of that. I could taste it in the air; the slight smell of rain was strong. I was outside standing on a corner of a street in the dark night. No streetlamps, moonlight the only light.

I was alone.

I thought.

I turned around to get a better grasp of my surroundings and turned right into something hard. I knew that smell, only one person could make soap smell that good.

'Zach?' I looked up and was met with those dreamy emerald eyes that were acting as reflectors for the moon. His midnight black hair hung over his head almost covering eyes. Automatically my hand swiped it back.

Smirking he snaked his strong arms around my waist. 'Gallagher Girl,' and with that he kissed me.

Being a spy, I could have used my hands to do many techniques we had recently used in P&E but I didn't. Instead I wrapped them around Zach's neck, pulling him closer to me when he started to pull back.

His warm mouth against mine made me fell dizzy in that good way. The rain vapor building in the air I had tasted earlier now became the sweet taste of his lips. Oh Gosh! I didn't realize I'd missed him so much until now. I let my fingers tangle in his silky hair.

My knees began to loose control and were gently and slowly giving way beneath me. Zach, feeling this, pulled me closer to him, supporting my weight upon his. I felt him smirk against my lips which made me laugh in return against his. After kissing for 4 minutes and 10…11…12 seconds I felt the promised storm I had tasted earlier give way and start to pour its first drops of rain. Pulling back I looked up at the rain dripping down Zach's face. I reached up and cupped his cheek in one hand, running my thumb along his soft lower lip.

'Gallagher Girl, why are you crying?'

I reached up to touch my face and felt warm water among the cold. Little droplets of rain had caught in Zach's thick lashes distracting me from the question. I was crying of joy. I was so happy to have him here with me in my arms and me in his. His hand came up and wiped them away.

_Cammie!_

There was that voice I had heard earlier. It was a whisper but I could hear it, nothing to do with being a spy. The voice though did not belong to Zach. It was feminine.

_Cammie!_

I wish it would just go away.

_Cammie!_

_Cammie!_

Wait that voice sounded like…

'Zach is…'

_Cammie!_

My eyes fluttered open slowly. Zach is this a dream? I'd never finished the thought though as Macey was still calling me. 'Cammie,' Macey McHenry's voice filled my head. 'Cammie, we're going to be late for breakfast if you don't get your butt out of bed now!' I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled my well-worn duvet over my head.

'Or I'll make you!' Macey was still a year below us but she was vastly improving, but even so, I could take her.

'Better yet, I'll make her.' Macey's voice was replaced with another familiar voice. Rebecca Baxter, don't call her that though unless you want to end up at the bottom of the Pacific, and not even then, a.k.a Bex. Bex I couldn't (and didn't want to try to) take. I rolled over in bed, not wanting to give her a reason to challenge me. Before I could surrender I suddenly felt a quick thrush of air push up around me then it was over before it started. I felt my head and butt land hard against the floor. I'd rolled out of bed while still half sleeping and trying to get back into the perfect land of blissful dreams. Great! BTW (which means By The Way, Macey taught us this) this was not something a highly trained and highly coordinated spy-in-training should be doing although spy-in-trainings should also not be dreaming about other really hot and dreamy spy-in-trainings.

'I'm up,' I breathed out.

I rolled out of duvet and stood up throwing my duvet on my bed in the process. 'Well if we were going to be late why didn't you wake me sooner?'

'You looked like you were dreaming nice thoughts,' Liz chuckled sitting cross-legged on her bed all ready to walk out the door when we were ready. She had her laptop open and was staring at the screen closely as if definite that whatever answer she seeked was right in front of her hidden within whatever code lay within another code on her screen. I opened my closet and hid my face inside to hide the blush that was rising in my cheeks. I grabbed my checkered skirt, white shirt, tights and sweater before scurrying to the bathroom to change and wash up but not managing to miss the smirks on my friends faces. Of course they knew what I'd been dreaming off. Bex keeps insisting that I say his name in my sleep but she's only joking, _I think._

2 minutes and 13 seconds later

'Cam you ready? We're leaving,' Bex called

When I stepped out of the bathroom Macey took one look at me and gasped 'Oh No!' followed by, 'This simply wont do!' before sitting me down on my bed.

'Wait, didn't you say we were going to miss breakfast?' I raised an eyebrow.

'We can grab something in Roseville,' Bex answered coming toward us with Macey's zebra print make up bag in tow.

'Was that today?' I asked even though I already knew it was.

'You have to look good Cam, we haven't been out of this place since-'

'Blackthorne,' I finished for her.

Macey leaned forward and started brushing something against my cheek while Bex started brushing my hair and Liz went to Macey's large collection of shoes in her trunk at the foot of her bed. I shut up and let them work because frankly this was a battle I would never win. I knew my friends were looking out for my best interests but this all really wasn't necessary. The only boy I even cared about impressing might have been half way around the world for all I knew. Macey, Bex and Liz were the best friends anyone would be lucky to have. Macey was the boy brainy one, anything you needed to know or any notes, letters or dialogue we needed decoded involving boys she was the first one we would go to and yes I did say _McHenry _as in the senators daughter _McHenry_. As in the girl who turned down three magazine cover shoots because she claimed that when you'd done it once, you'd done it a million times. Liz was the intelligent one (technically we're all smart but this girl was _amazing_) anything you needed decoded, informed on, briefed about, she was your girl and even sometimes she would come of with random little facts which added to the cuteness of her blonde bob and sweet eyes. Bex was the strong one, most head strong too. She was athletic, sporty and also very scary at times too. She was also the first non-American Gallagher Girl in history with her rich dark skin and thick black locks she looked like an Egyptian Sun Goddess.

'Done!' Macey sang and as I opened my eyes to look up at three spies staring at me with huge grins on their faces. They stepped back to reveal the large mirror behind them. The girl that stared back at me had her dirty blonde hair wavy and curled all at the same time, a light dusting of creamy peach eyeshadow on her lids with dark eyeliner on her bottom and top along with her lashes coated swiftly with mascara and you could faintly make out a light brush of bronzer on her cheeks. It was me. That girl staring back at me was _my_ reflection and they'd done a great job if I did say so myself, which I did.

'Here,' Liz said holding up a pair of black leather shoes with 6cm heel and one thick strap with a large black button holding it in place.

'Liz they're perfect!' Macey yelled hugging Liz. 'I taught you so well.'

'I agree,' I laughed taking them off Liz and slipping them onto my feet.

'Come on guys,' Bex laughed holding our dorm door open. We all walked down to meet the rest of our class at the front door laughing and smiling all the way.

* * *

><p>[AN Ok I really hoped you enjoyed this because I really enjoyed writing it! It might be a bit boring because I'm just setting the base before the storyline kicks off so please review and let me know how it was and if I should continue and trust me, it gets way better! If you like it I'll update soon so Thank-You and Goodnight]


	2. Chapter 2

**[Hey, hoped you enjoyed my last chapter. I'll not bore you with loads of writing just wanted to say this chapter is going to be a long one hopefully. On with the chapter!]**

* * *

><p>Sitting in a black van 4 minutes and 16 seconds later I began to wonder whether we really were getting a school trip to town or there was something else, a hidden agenda perhaps, behind what we were doing and with Mr Solomon sitting in the passenger seat, looking completely hot might I add in his white shirt, plain blue jeans and well worn navy blazer, anything was possible. 'Ok girls, first things first,' Mr Solomon turned around in his seat to face us, 'The mission today-'<p>

Moans from my fellow Gallagher sisters rang out threw the van. 'Excuse me sir,' Bex said, full British accent applied, 'but isn't this meant to be a school trip, as in like _fun_?'

'Always be on your toes Miss Baxter, Always,' I swear he looked right at me when he said that even though he was referring to Bex. 'As I was staying, the object of your mission today is to be aware. Watch your backs and never, _ever _let your guard down.'

I saw a few heads nod but most of us sat confused. We were spies; we never let our guards down. That was something that could have gone unsaid. The only other options were that either Joe Solomon had no confidence in his teaching (I doubt it) or something _big_ was going to go down.

I looked at Liz who was nodding to Macey, who in turn then turned and smiled to Bex who finally turned and smirked at me, but all I could think of was _smirking, Zachary_ Goode smirking to be specific, Zachary Goode smirking as he turned to me one final time and said 'Now Gallagher Girl, what are the chances of that?' Zachary Goode…

Snap out of it Cammie! God! Do what Mr Solomon said and don't let your guard down which means no one getting distracted about _anything_, especially not boys. Especially not really cute boys who knew a lot about you, even stuff that was held confidential by the CIA.

_Stop!_

'Sir,' Tina Walters, the school gossip, perked up 'Why didn't we ever go to Blackthorne?'

Suddenly the full van of Mr Solomon's Cove-ops class were silent as we waited for the answer that we all had been wondering for 3 months and 6 days (12 hours and 24 minutes) since Blackthorne had last been here.

'We're on a need to know basis Miss Walters, you'd do well to remember that,' was the only answer he gave.

The van stopped outside what I had estimated (calculated excatly) was Roseville city centre.

I heard Mr Solomon's door open and shut and then the back door to the van opened, streaming bright rays of light in from the sun outside encasing the darkness of the van in a warm glow.

'Ok ladies,' as we hopped out of the van we were each handed a little black comms unit that resembled a large chocolate chip, 'have fun, stay alert and I'll see you soon.'

None of us asked what time or where though because as we all slipped out comms in out ear we heard a male voice say, 'oh and be safe.'

Mr Solomon would let us know when to come back through comms.

PROS AND CONS OF HAVING A COMMS UNIT WHEN OUT IN ROSEVILLE:

**PRO:** You could get Macey's opinion on an outfit when she was half a mile away

**CON:** Your teacher could quiz you on your surroundings

**PRO:** You could get credit for knowing the answers your teacher asks you about your surroundings

**CON:** You could accidently hear the whole plot of the movie you wanted to go see

**PRO:** You could keep in touch with other Gallagher Girls without having to walk around as a large crowd

**CON:** Other Gallagher Girls could hear private conversations that you wished to keep secret; such as awkward ones with an ex-boyfriend named Josh Abrams and his new girlfriend along with a Blackthorne Boy at your side

That last one, Liz assured me, was _very _unlikely to happen again because;

1. I wouldn't embarrass myself again or give my fellow sisters any reason to think I caused a code black because I had a safe and friendly conversation all planned out that Macey had wrote for me

2. There was 1/604 chance that I would see Josh among the crowds of Roseville again

3. The was an even smaller chance that I would see both Josh and Dee Dee together

4. And finally there was a 0.00064% chance that I would have a Blackthorne boy by my side even if all of the above failed me

'Come on Cammie let's go get breakfast!' Bex grinned taking me by the elbow with Macey and Liz following, laughing. We went to a small shop that was painted a lime green color with a few tables outside covered with large black sun umbrellas. The sign was plain black wood with the word Zesty painted on in swirly silver letters.

The inside was a blackberry purple with a bright yellow wall were the staff stood behind a set of blenders, a mini fridge containing cold drinks, an ice cream bar and a till on in a row. From the large menu hung on the wall I ordered a stack of pancakes with chocolate chips that resembled the comms unit in my ear and a Strawberry smoothie. Bex ordered a stack of pancakes with extra syrup and a lime smoothie, Macey got a simple fruit salad with an iced water and Liz bought a rack of toast and an iced tea. Choosing a table outside near the pavement we sat and chatted listening to the comms unit occasionally to hear thinks such as, 'Miss Walters, The man in the red hat 3 rows back from you has bought his wife what type of coat?' which was replied by Tina saying, without a hint of hesitation, 'Burberry and its for his girlfriend not his wife.' Which was fine until she finished, 'Though he bought his wife a gold bangle.' Which resulted in Bex screeching, 'That Sleez!'

'Look, it's not your fault the ref didn't see that foul, ok?' I said loud enough for the boys walking past to stop staring at Bex as if she was crazy (which was what I wanted) but instead walk over with flirty smiles on their face (not what wanted). Whoops! I had just wanted them to walk on and stop staring not... this.

'Cammie, I'm so proud,' Macey beamed. 'I can't believe I didn't think of that!'

'What? I didn't mean to do tha-'I whispered but was interrupted by 5 very cutes boys who were standing behind my chair looking at us all with that dopey smile.

'Hi there, I'm Jason,' the guy, who was obviously the leader of the pack, was a good looking boy with light brown hair that curled just above his ear, light blue eyes and a friendly smile, 'these are my mates, Chris, George, Ben and Barry.' He was wearing a black t-shirt with a light blue shirt hanging open over the top of it and black khakis. He motioned to each of his friends in turn. Chris was a good looking guy who looked older than he probably was. His hair was a dark brown that matched his eyes and his chin had a bit of stubble. He was wearing a simple red t-shirt with dark jeans. George had dark curly hair and kind of resembled Harry Styles but instead had dark blue eyes. He was wearing a navy and white striped shirt and white three quarter lengths. Ben had long blonde hair that hung over his eyes hiding silver colored eyes and wore a red shirt with a black waist coat and dark jeans. Barry had short cropped hair with darks eyes and wore a brown t-shirt with white writing about California and light brown combat trousers.

Jason continued, 'We were just wondering if you girls would like to go to the arcades with us?' He looked directly at me even though he was suggesting for all of us to go.

'Actually we were just about t-'I started but was interrupted by an eager looking Bex.

'Well of course we would,' she said, full British accent.

'Umm… yeah,' Liz whispered blushing. Yes, Liz, the shiest girl I knew. He southern drawl seemed to attract the attention of the guy named Barry because he looked at her and smiled. Liz looked away quickly as a deep shade of red started to crawl up her cheeks.

Macey sat there looking up through her eyelashes at them.

'I thought we were going to see a movie?' I perked up hoping to wiggle my way out of this.

'Oh Cammie,' Macey leaned against the table and set her fingers on my arm 'don't want to beat these guys at Pac man?' I laughed and when I turned back round to face the boys Jason was smiling at me.

'Sure why not?' I smiled back.

The guys pulled up a chair to our table and waited on us finishing. Jason sat to my left and Chris to my right. Barry sat beside Chris, then Liz, Macey, George, Bex, Ben and back to Jason and me. That meant there were two boys to my left and two to my right. I felt isolated from my friends so I quickly sipped my drinks and swallowed my pancakes. 'Let's go,' I announced standing up.

'Eager?' Jason stood up beside me.

'Too beat you yeah.' I pushed in my chair and felt Jason put his hand on my back to guide me to the arcades. I was just about to remove his hand from my back when I heard through my comms unit. 'Stick to your covers girls.'

Bex had introduced us back at the Breakfast place as Bex being Cody, Macy was Chloe, Liz was Sally and I was Alyssa. They were all walking behind us now chatting away to the others, even Liz.

'So Jason, where do you go to school?' The sun was shining hard so when I looked at him all I could make out was his outline.

'Actually we all live in Georgetown in Northern Ireland so we go to the local high school. Our families are all up here for vacation, staying at the cottages a few miles from here. What about you?' He hadn't moved his hand.

'Gallagher Academy, not too far from here actually.' And I was genuinely grateful that he didn't live within 10 miles of here because I didn't receive a classic Gallagher Glare instead he just continued smiling at me so I smiled back.

The arcade we arrived at looked old and worn from the outside with just a red wooden sign and gold letters spelling Phil's Arcade in peeling paint. The inside was completely different, all the machines were slick and new, and the walls were a dark mahogany color which made the flashing lights of the games stand out. It was bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. I noticed that the coin slots were bigger than a normal coin could fit in and there were little signs on the wall that said TOKENS ONLY. Jason's hand finally left my back.

'We'll go get some tokens, be right back.' Jason and the guys walked over to the small glass window were a bored looking college guy sat reading a magazine. Without looking I knew there were at least five CCTV cameras trained on the door. I turned to my friends, 'Guys are you sure this is a good idea?'

'What's the matter Cammie, you're not thinking about Zach are you?' Liz set a hand on my arm.

'No, I just…'

'Cam, it's only a few arcade games and a bit of fun. That's what we wanted to have today right?' Bex insisted.

'So you're not thinking about Grant,' I looked her in the eye and then turned to Liz, 'Or Jonas?'

'It's Just fun Cam, just fun.' Macey gave me a quick hug.

'Fine!'

The guys came back then.

'Alyssa, why don't you and Jason go play ten pin bowling?' Macey gave me a little shove forwards. Jason raised his eyebrows, his light blue eyes shimmering from one of the very few bright lights. 'Do you want to?'

I glanced at my friends before turning to Jason. 'Ok.' Smiling he lifted a handful of tokens out of the little white tub the boys had brought back, stuffed them in his black khakis, handed the tub to his mate Chris and then gently slipped his hand into mine and started leading me to where the bowling was. On the way there I spotted a TV screen on which flicked through scenes of CCTV. The door, Bex and Ben playing slots, a different angle of the door, the token machine, Macey, George and Chris playing air hockey, another angle of the door, a poker table, Liz and Barry at the Pac man machine and then finally a dark corner were the lights were dimmed to show of the luminosity of yellow and pink bowling balls, green stripes outlining the three alley ways and blue pins at the head. As we arrived there I realized how cornered off it really was from the rest of the arcade. I couldn't see any of my friends from here.

'So Alyssa, have you ever played before?' Jason slotted three tokens into the small flashing box near the bowling balls and I told him one of very few truths I would that night.

'Honestly, no.'

The TV screen overhead flickered to life and Jason entered two names onto the scoreboard, Aly and Jase.

'Well the aim of the game, is to knock all 10 pins down or as many as you can.' He pointed to the pins at the far end of the alley.

'Ok, simple enough,' I shrugged and Jason laughed.

'We'll see.'

I lifted one of the pink balls and tried to place my fingers into the holes. After a few tries Jason came over and placed the right fingers in the right holes. 'Thanks.' He grinned back sheepishly.

'Ok, so you…' I put a confused expression on my face.

'Here, let me help,' He stood behind me placing his left hand on my hip sending shivers up my side. He placed his right hand over mine, helping me to hold the ball and the rest of his arm touched the whole of mine. My back was up against his chest closely packed together. He pulled my arm back and then brought it forward and I released the ball. I was just about to pull away when he stepped back. I watched the yellow ball roll up the lines perfectly straight between the two green lines and hit the pin at the front and they all fell down. The TV screen displayed the word STRIKE in plain capital letters. I was going to pretend to have bad aim the throw it in the gutter because after all I was sticking to my cover, but no, Jason had helped me score a strike. I jumped up and down and clapped my hands smiling like any normal teenage girl would of, before turning round and giving Jason a quick hug. 'I can't believe it! I did it!'

'Congratulations!' he laughed and I realised I hadn't released him from my grip but instead his hands circled my waist holding me in place so even if I had been about to move I would of had to use a move that I had learnt 3 weeks ago in P&E but I didn't.

And then the fire alarm went off.

**[A/N hoped you enjoyed this :) I just found out my dad's girlfriend is having a baby and I start school on Tuesday so my sleeping patterns will be put back to normal (yeah, right) and I will have loads of homework so I don't know how often I can update but I will stay loyal so don't worry and I already have the next bit planned out in my head I just need to get it down on paper. I was going to add it onto this one but I thought that was a good place to end :) so thank you to my reviewers ., sailfast32 and DarkStar616 and to everyone else who added me to their favourite story/author or story/author alert it made me do little happy dances haha :) I love you guys. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IT WAS? and dont worry to all those Zach fans. THIS IS A ZAMMIE STORY! I just wanted to mix it up a bit at the start! Thanks again! :)]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N Sorry i haven't updated in a while but I'll not bore you with excuses so on with the show]**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS, ALLY CARTER DOES! THIS APPLIES TO ALL MY CHAPTERS!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_And then the fire alarm went off!_

The fire alarm started suddenly, making a very loud wee ooo wee ooo wee ooo sound. The lights went off and a large light in the wall started flashing red leaving long periods of darkness in between. I felt Jason still pressed against me in a tight hug and as I moved to step back he did too though he was laughing under his breath. The sprinklers came on overhead and started to pat down on my head. Jason took my hand and started to pull me towards a green light near the back of the building.

Underneath the green light was an emergency door. Jason pushed the steel bar on the door which lead to a long dark corridor illuminated by a square yellow light surrounded by a metal cage. Jason kept pulling me along through the corridor and I heard the large door slam behind us, sealing us in. I stopped finally letting the situation finally hit. The fire alarm went off; which meant there was a fire though there was no smell of smoke in the air and if this was a drill then there was no reason to rush.

I stopped pulling Jason to a top with me, his hair and eyes were illuminated by the only small light in the corridor. 'What about my friends?'

'They'll of been closer to the front exit, the guys will of gotten them.' He smiled pulling me along again.

I stopped again forcing him to stop, 'Safely though?' I sniffed the air again; nope no sulphur, no smoke, no nothing.

'Cammie the guys have got them, they'll be fine.'

'Oh in that case-' I pulled tight on his hand, forcing him towards me then quickly away into the wall to my right. I backed him up against it making sure he couldn't move.

'What the hell are you doing?'

'Who sent you?' I replied, using all my might to appear like this sort of thing happened everyday, which it didn't.

'What are you talking about?' Jason kept looking at me like I was crazy. I moved one of my hands up to his face, and pushed away a bit of hair from his ear. He shivered were my fingers brushed. In his ear was a small _chocolate chip _almost similar to the one in my left ear. I put his in my right ear.

'If you bring my friends back without a scratch on them then I might consider leaving this one alive.' I wasn't going to actually kill him, in fact I was just planning on knocking him out with a Napotine patch then leaving him to Mr Solomon to take care of. I didn't wait to hear if there was an answer from the other side because I slid out his comms unit, dropped it on the floor and stood on it.

Jason started laughing again. 'You're good, they said you were good.' I silenced his laughing with a quick jab in the stomach knocking the air out of him.

'If that's the way you want to play it.' All of a sudden Jason was throwing me up against the opposite wall. 'So,' he said as he took out my comms unit and mimicked my movements by standing on it, 'how'd you figure it out?'

I didn't say anything I just stood there staring at him, thinking of my next attack. I doubted the fire door we had been heading towards was even unlocked and the front door was probably bolted by now by whoever he was working with or for which meant he wasn't the only one here.

Jason stood there and stared at me, probably mirroring the expression on my face, trying to anticipate my next move. 'Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk to strangers?' He laughed some more. His laugh was a nice laugh and for a split second I wished that he had been just a normal boy wanting to bowl. That split second was all he needed to knock out my knees from under me and have me lying on the ground. I quickly jumped up and tried to roundhouse kick him but he blocked it. He threw a punch but I blocked it. I was faintly aware, in the back of my head that had been trained for years to take in all my surroundings, that there was a small scuffling sound coming from above us. I scooted my leg under his feet and managed to knock him down. 'No she only taught me how to knock them out.'

'Oh,' I said before I went to leave back into the arcade to face whatever was in store for me there and try to find an exit, 'you called me Cammie.'

Jason looked at me, 'huh?' He didn't look very conscious but I could tell he was listening.

'That was how I knew. You called me Cammie.'

Before I got to the door I saw a glance of someone falling from the ceiling or most likely the ventilation shaft and move to Jason, if that was even his real name.

I burst back threw the emergency exit, back threw the way we'd come to get there and ended back up at the bowling alley. The lights were still of and the red light was still flashing slowly but the sounds had stopped. The sprinklers continued to rain overhead and while I ran around the arcade looking for another emergency exit I was vaguely reminded of my dream the night before of me and Zach in the rain. I wish he was here now to help me out of this. _No! Cameron Morgan don't you dare think that! You are a Gallagher Girl!_

Although a little help would of been nice.

As I finished the thought I saw a slight movement out of the corner of my eye. On the other side of the ping pong table from me stood Chris. One of Jason's friends. I didn't have much time to think so I did the first thing I could think of. I threw the ping pong table at him. Well pushed it at him really and managed to shock him enough to give me enough time to start running. I heard the table crash behind me, noisily telling me I didn't have enough time.

I had to get out of here. I had to tell Mr Solomon. I had to tell Bex, Liz and Macey and that's when it hit me. They had Bex, Liz and Macey. I had subconsciously been aware of this fact when demanding them back earlier but it hadn't really sunk in until now and that blast of anger threw my body was what I needed right then to face the gang of boys moving stealthily towards me.

My legs felt heavy underneath me, my brain felt fuzzy, my limbs felt numb like they weren't my own and my eyes started to fill up but I would not let them see me cry. I would not let them know I was hurting and I would not let them see me weak because I_ needed_ to get out of this._ I needed to get out of this not just for me but for my friends and maybe potentially for every other Gallagher Sister out there. _When I seen them all, Jason, Chris, Barry, Ben and George walking stealthily towards me.

In life you have two choices; fight or flight. _Fight_

* * *

><p><strong>[Guys thank you so much for reading my story it means so much to me so please please review. There is something that's been getting me down though I've gotten loads of visitors for this story, which I'm very happy about none the less, and many people have put me and this story on their favourites list but I haven't been getting many reviews so please review! and thank you so very much to everyone who did and I'll tell you now, everything will be revealed very very soon! I'll let you in on a little secret, my fanfic emails come threw to my phone and everytime my red light flashes telling me I have a message I always pray that it's a review because I usually get them when I'm at school and it just perks up my whole day to be able to read the amazing reviews you guys write when sitting in Latin or Maths so please do. Thanks to everyone who has supported me, reviewed and added me and this story to their favourites or alerts :)]<strong>

**SURPRISE!; In response to the people who have supported me I will be uploading another chapter today soon 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Here's another chapter for today, as promised, just to say thank you and make up for all the days I haven't been writing, I know most people don't read these but for the people who do I just thought I'd let you know I'm not to well so that's were I'm getting the time to do this haha and why my mum feels bad and is letting me on the laptop. In fact right now I'm sitting in a hoodie, jammie bottoms on my matress on the ground because I was painting my room and meant to be getting a new bed (i'll tell you if that ever really happens) with my guitar on my bed (which I was trying to learn how to play earlier on but really wanted to do this) with a notebook beside me which i have written FANFIC all over, listening to One Republic Songs over and over haha]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls (unfortunately) Ally Carter does (but I'm glad because she is totally awesome and makes them worth the read)**

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_My legs felt heavy underneath me, my brain felt fuzzy, my limbs felt numb like they weren't my own and my eyes started to fill up but I would not let them see me cry. I would not let them know I was hurting and I would not let them see me weak because I needed to get out of this. I needed to get out of this not just for me but for my friends and maybe potentially for every other Gallagher Sister out there. When I seen them all, Jason, Chris, Barry, Ben and George walking stealthily towards me._

_In life you have two choices; fight or flight. Fight_

I was going to fight. I was going to win. And then I was going to get out of here.

**REASONS TO NOT TRUST BOYS:**

**1. They could be out to kill you**

**2. They could break your heart**

These were the only two things I really knew right then. These were the only things I could think of.

And then my training kicked in. Don't think, just do!

I was aware they were breaking up. Circling me like vultures. I let whatever one was behind me take a step towards me and grab me around the waist. I rose my foot and brought it down quickly landing it perfectly on my target it of his foot. I then flung my elbow at his face forcing him to release his grip before I swung around roundhouse kicked him in the face leaving George unconscious on the floor.

**I once read a Self Defense book for beginners when I was five before I began properly training at Gallagher. I will always remember the five lines I was taught against:**

**Self defense is about ending a violent attack, ideally unharmed, not about sparring and exchanging blows.**

**Make no mistake:**

**The best self defense is not being there in the first place. (we're spies, we usually cause the attack and we're always in the center of trouble)**

**The second-best self defense technique is to run (no way, Gallagher Girls don't run)**

**If neither of these two options is available, you must do whatever it takes to stop the attack. (we learnt only to stop the attacker!)**

Chris caught me around the wrist, I used his own momentum to spin him towards me then kick him away quickly. He looked dazed but not hurt.

**In English 4 years ago we learnt the quote "Lying is the most simple form of self-defence - Susan Sontag"**

**'**You know we've got trackers planted within out bodies right? No matter where you take us they'll be able to find us!' I shouted.

'Who says we'll keep you alive long enough for them to find you?' Jason smiled. His smile still sent out that friendly vibe and once again I wished he could just be a normal guy, but even then, I reminded myself, that wouldn't work because _I_ would never be a normal girl. It would be wrong to be friends with someone and them to never _really_ know you.

Ben came towards me and I tried to strike him on the back of the head but he grabbed my arm and twisted it forcing me to have my back to him. I pushed my body back hoping to throw him off but he tripped me to the ground instead. He stood over me and I used this as opportunity. I kicked my foot out and hit him in the groin sending him to the ground clutching at the pain.

Before I could get up Barry was grabbing the ankle of the foot I had used to send Ben sprawling to the ground moments before. He used it to trail me across the ground behind the slot machines and towards a steel door I had assumed was bolted from the outside. I heard propellors turn from the other side of the door. I kicked out my other foot and whacked his hand causing him to release my foot. I jumped up ready to land a punch on his face when someone grabbed me from behind in what felt like a hug more than an attack. 'Goodnight Cam.' I heard whispered in my ear before someone placed a cloth over my mouth. I was faintly aware of Jason's voice whispering velvety reassurances quietly in my ear before I passed out. _It'll all be over soon. Don't worry. I'm sorry._

* * *

><p><strong>[AN HAHA cliffhanger much? read the next chapter which I will be uploading in a few minutes and find out. I was going to add the next short bit onto here but I thought this was a good place to end the chapter! Once again please review :) thank you to everyone x]**


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N Last chapter tonight so here we go!]**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gallagher Girls *sigh***

**NOTICE: There may be a slight GG4 spoiler at the end of this chapter**

* * *

><p>I flickered my eyes open slowly and heavily. I was aware of someone sitting across from me looking at me. My eyes kept drooping shut urging me back into the dark of sleep. I was lying on my left arm on some type of thin bench. Circulation had been cut of in the arm and it had gone numb. I tried to move it and shake it forcing blood back into it but I couldn't seem to move it.<p>

Then it all came back to me. I'd been kidnapped. My feet wouldn't move and my tongue felt like a block of ice. I managed to lean my side on my arm and push off causing myself to sit up. My vision was blurry but I recognized the figure sitting across from me.

Rope burned at my wrists and ankles, binding them together. I looked at the familiar man sitting across from me and quickly noted he wasn't bound or in anyway forced to being here.

'Mr Solomon?' My voice sounded slurred to my ears but they were also ringing so I wasn't sure if he could understand me.

'Cammie, I suggest you remain calm.' He looked at me, face blank, void of all emotion.

Mr Solomon could not have anything to do with this. He must of rescued me and now we were on our way to safety. Yes, that's it. But then why was I still tied up?

'Sir, what's going on why am I still tied up?'

'You're being kidnapped Ms Morgan what else do you expect?'

No, he was wrong. He couldn't have anything to do with this.

Mr Solomon was on the list (very small list) of 8 people I trusted:

Mum

Bex

Macey

Liz

Zach

Grant

Jonas (yes them three, after all that was the point of the exchange)

**Mr Solomon**

'You're kidnapping me?' I asked quietly hoping that if he hadn't heard me then I wouldn't have to face the truth.

'Far from it,' He started laughing.

'Stop laughing and tell me what the hell is going on!' I shouted.

'Cammie you've just been kidnapped by Blackthorne.'

* * *

><p>[AN dun dun dunnnnn...]

* * *

><p>'Blackthorne?' I asked him again stupidly. 'As in Zach, Grant and Jonas Blackthorne?'<p>

'No Blackthorne as in Alvin, Simon and Theodrore.' I cracked a smile at him trying to compare Zach, Jonas and Grant to singing Chipmunks.

'And when you say kidnapped?' I asked getting back to business.

'Let's just say Blackthorne is a lot different from Gallagher, whereas we politely invited them to our school they felt the need to give the boys, a challenge shall we say, to kidnap you and bring you to theirs.' I looked at him then, he sounded a little annoyed but I could imagine the young Mr Solomon attending Blackthorne and jumping at the chance to kidnap girls.

'Are my friends here?'

'I'm aware that Ms Sutton, Baxter, McHenry, Walters and a few others are here.'

'Where is here exactly?'

'In a helicopter, but exactly? I think it' better you do not know. Your friends are in the other helicopters of course but I insisted riding with you.' His expression didn't change.

'Sir?'

'Yes?'

'We're not here for a casual exchange are we?'

'We're just staying for a few weeks maybe months. A few comparisons need to be done and then we can leave.'

_Comparisons?_ 'Comaprisons?'

'Cam,' He looked me in the eye. 'Blackthorne isn't a school for spies.' I held my breath. 'It's a school for assassins.'

* * *

><p><strong>[AN Well... What can I say? haha please reivew. Yepp that'll do! Thanks, please review and hope you enjoyed it. Anyone got a favourite line, new Blackthorne Character so far? And don't worry this is a ZAMMIE! story and there shall be a lot of it soon. Just thought I'd tell you that the next few chapter/s is going to be in Zach's POV while this is all going on. He was invovled with the kidnapping just behind the scenes ha ha Until Next Time]**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Ok here's my next chapter I guess, correction, I know and oh by the way it's in Zach's POV]**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gallagher Girl or the original characters! Ally Carter does!x**

_Zach_

Cammie kept looking at me with those big innocent eyes. I wanted to take her in my arms and wrap my fingers in her hair. Tell her everything was going to be ok, tell her she would be safe forever now that I was here. Now that she was with me. But she wasn't, that was the problem.

_Zach_

She wasn't standing in front of me right now, looking at me. She wasn't in my arms, my fingers in her hair. She was 1062.4 miles away and the only way she could be safe with me was in my head.

_Zach_

I'd picked up a few tips from Cammie about finding secret passages when Blackthorne had the exchange with Gallagher and so far I'd found four. One was in the west wing and it lead to the large track field and on the other side of the track field there was a small tunnel that went far enough to get to sub level one.

_Zach_

If I took the fifth exit out of there I could parachute from the top of the mountain, swim across the lake and get a taxi to Roseville which from there I could make it to Gallagher.

_Zach_

All I needed was to see her to tell her how I felt.

'ZACH!' Grant stood at the other end of the gym.

'What?' I asked.

'Will you throw the ball already?' I looked down to see a orange basketball in my hands. I don't even remember catching this, I thought to myself.

'Were you dreaming about Cammie?' he smiled.

'I dunno did you wake up shouting Bex's name last night?' I threw back. He shut up.

'Right boys hit the showers.' Mr Wilson shouted from the gallery.

The hot water thumped down on my skin loosening my muscles and clearing my head. I shouldn't break out of school to see Cammie. It' not that I won't, I just shouldn't. I should ask Grant and Jonas to help me, maybe even Liam. Since we'd been back and Grant had told every guy at Blackthorne the whole story Liam had seemed the most eager to meet the girls too. Liam was our other best friend who didn't get to go to Gallagher as his grades had been a bit bumpy back then but now he was studying every night and his grades were just as good as ours.

'Hey, you were getting that dreamy look again back there,' Grant smiled his knowing smile.

'I have no idea what you're taking about,' I lied smoothly (training comes in use a lot at Blackthorne).

'Maybe we should have a chat...'

'Ehh Grant...' I said every word slowly so he would understand their double meaning, 'this isn't really the place people have chats.' A few guys sniggered hearing the first meaning about being naked in the showers but only Grant nodded knowing the second meaning of talking about Cammie in front of anyone else. Thanks to Grant all the guys were completely up to date with mine and Cammie's relationship, if you could even call it that, a relationship, but I didn't need them knowing I was pratically obssessing over her since I last seen her (and honestly while I was there too).

Cove ops was my favourite class for obvious reasons. Mr Reily (no one knows what his original name is and apparently no amount of hacking can find out) was a straight to the point teacher, so as soon as we walked in, class started.

'Mr Goode that Manchester United football game was quite interesting last night wasn't it? 'he said matter of factly.

'Wouldn't know sir, didn't watch it.' What I really wanted to say was _how did you find out about us breaking curfew to hack into the national telelvision broadcasting comittee, stream it to the computer and then watch it?_ This may sound stereotypical but we weren't actually watching the game we were scanning the crowd playing a game we used to play as kids when we first started Blackthorne. Basically you scanned the crowd then answered as many questions of possible about what you saw and what you didn't see.

'Ok.' Was his reply. No suspicious glances and no advanced interrogation.

'Mr Simons,' he looked across to Aidan one of the other guys in our year, 'my shoes are from what country?' Mr Reily stood behind his desk so his feet were out of view from us. By Aidan's expression he hadn't seen our teachers shoes, but I saw him glance at the the filing cabinet beside Mr Reily's desk that reflected his figure. 'Zimbabwe.' He answered without a heatbeat in between. Without even as much as a nod, Mr Reily moved on.

'Mr Jefferson what time is it?'

'12hours 14 minutes and 19... 20 seconds sir.'

'And Mr O'Neill nine open brackets four times ex close brackets times positive five open brackets six times eight closed bracket is?'

'One hundred and five add nine ex.'

'Mr Jones the most poplular shoe right now is?'

'Airmax.'

'Grant what was the final score for the game last night?'

' Two nil sir.' I shook my head as Grant fell for the same trick he'd been falling for, for the last five years.

Although Mr Reily didn't seem angry he just nodded as if he had genuinely wanted to know the score and then continued.

'You may all be wondering why I'm asking such simple questions.' and as a matter of fact I was, 'Well boys that's because your assignment to day will be very simple also.'

I leaned forward in my seat taking in every word.

'Today boys... you'll be kidnapping a couple of girls.'

Simple.

'Gallagher Girls.'

Not simple.

**[A/N this is the first installment of Zach's side of things but as soon as it's finished it will be back to Cammie! oh and I know it's kinda short but I've got so much homework and I'm reading a really good book at the minute called_ Angel fire_ which is the second book in the trilogy of_ Angel_, maybe someone's read it (don't tell me what happens haha LOL cause a mate did that the other day with our english book we're reading called_ Private Peaceful_ and I was ready to slap him! but yeah please review because they make me get little butterflies inside and make we wanna dance! also add me to your story or author alerts to make sure you know when the next chapter comes out which shall be at the weekend sometime, maybe Friday cause I'm happy on Friday's haha so yeah please review x!;]**

**Random Fact: None of my friends know I do this because I'm the only one I know who actually likes reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/N ok i'm so sorry it's took me so long but if you want to thank someone for this chapter thank lala45768 who reviewed and told me to basically 'update' right away so here you go haha]**

Zachs POV

_Previously..._

_I leaned forward in my seat taking in every word._

_'Today boys... you'll be kidnapping a couple of girls.'_

_Simple._

_'Gallagher Girls.'_

_Not simple_

I looked across to see the smile on Grant's face disappear just as quickly as my own.

'Dude what are we going to do?' he turned to me.

'We don't know it will be Cammie and Bex do we?' he pulled a face when I said this. Fate was just that cruel. It wasn't safe for Cammie to be exposed to Blackthorne boys more than she already had. Her mum and Mr Solomon knew this so what are they up to?

'Ok boys, here's all the information you need. Extra credit for not needing it.' Mr Reily slapped both hands down on his desk, his eyes lingering on mine. 'You have ten minutes.' and with that he left the room.

I turned to Jonas. 'What are the odds?'

'Not good,' he said simply, and for Jonas that was surprising.

I heard chairs squeel across the ground as eveyone pulled their chair closer to mine, Jonas' and Grant's table.

Liam tried unsuccesfully to smooth his brown curls down. 'So guys you're the experts. How's this going to go?'

None of us answered.

'O-kay.' He trailed out the O. I was thinking instead of busting in there, we lay a trap.

'What kind of trap?' Jonas asked warily, obviously thinking about Liz.

Liam's light blue eyes sparkled as he continued, 'what can't teenage girls resist?' I didn't like were this was going. 'teenage boys.' he finished.

'We'll do the honors.' Grant volunteered miliseconds before I had been about too.

'I don't know if that's such a good idea.' said David standing beside Liam. 'They know what you look like.'

'We'll wear disguises.' I perked up, not bothering to hide my eagerness.

'More like face-transplants.' David laughed.

'Come one Zach, you're honestly saying Cammie wouldn't recognise you if you were this close?' he asked leaning right forward so we were inches apart.

'There's no reason for anyone on this mission to be getting that close,' I spit out threw clenched teeth.

He leaned back and laughed. 'Calm down, I'm kidding.'

'He's right mate.' Grant looked at me. 'Plus I don't know if I could, you know, contain myself around Bex and I bet you couldn't -'

'Ok.' I balked out. 'But Liam, you better know what you're doing.'

'Trust me.'

Liam was a good friend, so I took his word.

7 minures later we were equipped and sitting in the helicopters ready to take us to Roseville. Liam, David, James, Aidan, Windsor just arrived after changing into normal clothes and we were ready. I handed them each a comms unit as they got in the door. Leaning back again I thought about the plan we had all agreed on. I didn't like it, I didn't like the fact of having to 'kidnap' my Gallagher Girl, but I would see her. I would see Cammie, in the flesh and that was enough. My daydream came back to me then and I promised myself. I would keep her safe.

I remembered walking out of the classroom minutes ago. I'd pulled Liam to one side.

'Look, I want you to be the one to lure Cammie ok?'

'What you think she'll take to me more?' he joked.

'Something like that.' He'd quickly agreed before going upstairs to change. It wasn't that I though Cammie would like him more. I hoped not anyway, but I knew Liam had wanted to meet her and plus I didn't want anyone else going near her as it was. Call me possessive, but I'm not (ok maybe a bit). I was just protective. After watching everyone else in my family walk away or everything fall apart, Cammie was one thing that was going to stay intact.

Grant slammed the helicopter door shut. 'Ready?' he looked at me.

I nodded. 'Ready.

To Be Continued... hahahaha

**[A/N how was it? I know it was a bit short but it was kinda quickly thrown together. Anyone here read Fallen Lauren Kate? well i wrote a short fanfic for it ages ago and will hopefully submit it tomorrow :) favourite line? part? character? please review! it was actually a review that boosted me to update tonight :) i life to please mwah! xx charper]**

**ps. the more reviews i get the quicker i update true story lol x**


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N so, well, here you go 3 and can I just say I am so happy with all the reviews and alerts coming through :) ]**

_Previously..._

_Grant slammed the helicopter door shut. 'Ready?' he looked at me._

_I nodded. 'Ready_

Ok, so there leaflet doesn't exactly say;

'Welcome to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, where the students kickbox in P&E, disarm bombs in science and are awarded extra credit in in computing if they manage to crack CIA codes.'

But... well... they do.

Everyone looked calm as they stepped outof the helicopter and in reality they should be anything but. Me and Grant could of handled this, maybe even Jonas, but without practice it might not turn out well.

I pulled Liam over behind the helicopter out of anyone elses hearing range. I made sure he was looking me in the eye so I could be sure he was fully listening.

'Look, Cammie is... well,' I though about how beautiful, skilled, smart and funny she was, but that's not what I wanted to tell him. 'She's protective, as such. Closed in. Given the time frame I doubt she'll truly trust you enough to go somewhere alone, but if we're going to do this you need to handle her alone. Her friends may 'encourage' her to go with you, thought they'll not go far away. You have to be quick about it. Don't give her too longto think about anything or she'll talk herself out of it. And last but not least, do not, I repeat do not hurt her in any shape or form got it?' My eyes bore into his. I'd backed him up against a wall unknowingly.

'Zach, I wouldn't.' Was all he managed to say.

'Good.' I said just as someone else said 'Goode.' Mr Reily. I moved back away from Liam.

'Sorry.' I whispered before rounding the corner back towards everyone else.

'Nice of you to show up Mr Goode,' Mr Reily said without looking at me. 'Ok boys moment of truth.' He rubbed his hands together in an attempt of heat. He hopped back in the passesnger side of the helicopter.

I pulled at the sleeve of my black sweater. I'd put a crisp new white shirt on undeneath to impress Cam but I knew she wasn't so materialistic. My tie suddenly felt tight knowing she was so close. I pulled at it then straightened it's black and red stripes back in place. I stared at my black shoes and fidgeted with my black trousers. All standard uniform that I felt so uncomfortable in all of a sudden.

'Stop fidgeting,' Grant whispered. 'Make you look nervous.'

'I am.' I whispered back. Cam was so close. Yet so far.

'Alright lads, you know the plan. Get going.' Grant commanded.

I caught Liam's eye as he walked away. He smiled and gave me a quick nod. He understood.

Me, Grant and Jonas headed towards the male toilets in the mall. After ducking into the Janitors closet first I continued to put a sign on the toilet door. 'Cleanining in progress. Do not use' and Grant put a room through the handle just in case. Meanwhile Jonas had already started setting up the equiptment. He'd set up two laptops between the sinks. Loads of cables ran through both of them. He continued to plug things into each. The screens flickered and blinked to life. One was showing the view of CCTV from an empty street and the other was the inside of an aracade. This view kept changing to show different angles of inside; slot machines, ice hockey tables, ten pin bowling, front entrance etc.

'What now?' Grant asked moving around anxiously.

'We wait.' Jonas pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled.

**[A/N I was thinking of stopping here but I just couldn't stop writing haha 3]**

5 minutes and 13 seconds later I was leaning against the white tiled wall with my arms crossed. How long would this take?

'We're in business.' Jonas clapped. I moved to look at the screen, as did Grant. The screen with the empty street now had a plain black van parked.

I pressed a finger to my comms unit and spoke. 'Stand by. Outside City Centre.'

Liam spoke up for himself, David, James, Aidan and Windsor, 'We'll stay away so as not to draw suspicion.'

'Good. Frankie and Mark tail them!'

The girls were all being handded their comms unit.

Then I saw Cammie.

She's here.

She's actually here.

'Focus Zach.'Grant slapped my back.

That snapped me back into reality.

'They're on the move.' Grant's voice echoed beside me and through my comms unit.

'We've got eyes.' Frankie confirmed. Suddenly they girls moved out of the cameras view.

'Jonas can you follow?' He started to tap furiously at the keyboard.

'Someone must have a scarmbler.' He complained. 'A strong one.'

'Liz?' Grant asked seriously.

Jonas smile sheepishly. 'Probably.'

I used my comms again. 'We've lost image. It's up to you boys.' On this mission there were three jobs. Me, Grant and Jonas were labelled as 'to close' to the victim and therfore a safety risk so we got techincal team. Yayy *sarcastic voice*. Jonas seemed happy enough but I could tell Grant wasn't. I pulled again at my collar. Liam, David, James, Aidan and Windsor were the main team. They would carry out the plan. Everyone else got to be eyes and ears.

I heard Marcus talk. 'They're heading towards a cafe.'

'Ok, Liam wait until they're seated and then make your move.' I moved back to the tile wall and slid down it to sit on the ground.

'Don't randomnly move in. Wait for something to be said loudly. Look around. Get their attention. Something 'normal guys' would pick up on,' Jonas stated matter-of-factly. He was still typing away. The screen in front of him went black then clicked back on. It showed a picture of a brightly coloured cafe. 'We're back in business.'

Outside the cafe, sat at a black table, were four familiar girls and not far away stood Liam and the team. They were beginning to walk by. I lip-read the girls conversation as best I could (which was pretty well).

Bex shouted something along the eyes of 'Sleez!' and Cammie covered it up by saying something about a referee. 'That's your cue.' I announced. They guys sidelined towards them, dopey smiles in place. 'Stick to your covers.' I reminded.

Before they got to their table the girls had a quick whispered conversation.

'Don't let them get suspicious.' Jonas said.

Liam stood at the head of the group. I listened through the comms. 'Hi there, I'm Jason.' He smiled, 'These are my mates Chris, George, Ben and Barry.' He lied smoothly, introducing all the guys by a different name. Liam went on, 'We were just wondering you ladies would like to go to the arcades with us?' He looked directly at Cammie as he spoke even though he was indicating all of them go.

'Slow down, don't rush,' I whispered as much to myself as to him. As soon as I'd said this my point was proven by Cammie starting to object but Bex butt in and stopped her. Grant tensed. Liz agreed to go because Bex shot her a look and Macey just batted her lashes. Cammie brought up the excuse of a movie. I smiled. Macey leaned closer and said something I couldn't read. She laughed at it, whatever it was. My smile grew and so did Liam's (Jason).

'Sure why not?' I heard her say through Liam's comm unit.

The guys pulled up chairs to their table. I noticed how they subtly cut Cammie off from her friends. She quickly ate then stood up. 'Let's go!' Her grace kept me staring at her. Liam stood too.

'Eager?' he joked. I had to reminf myself he was just sticking to his cover as jealously rolled over me.

I laughed at her response. 'Too beat you yeah.' I stopped laughing and clenched my fists as Liam put his hand on her back. They made small talk, both hiding behind hteir covers. The other guys had their targets too as they came into view outside the arcade.

This was it. The moment of truth. When the plan met its test.

**[A/N I'm off for Halloween for a week so I write at night on paper when my mum's on the laptop and then type it up in the morning and update so here you go. Since I'm going to so much trouble lol could you please review please xoxo i'm really happy with your response from last time :) anything else i need to say... umm... i'm really looking forward to christmas haha oh and if you guys have any stories you want me to read i'll hapily do it and review. Just let me know in the reviews 3 thanks]**


	9. Chapter 9

**[Authors Note: Apologies! Gosh I'm so sorry I dunno what happened]**

**ps. my keys are sticking on my keyboard so apologies :L**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of Ally Carter's original characters**

* * *

><p>'Liam subtly get Cammie isolated,' Grant says through comms, but he doesn't need to because just then Macey interrupts.<p>

'Alyssa, why don't you and Jason go play ten pin bowling?' Macey gave Cam a little shove forwards. 'Jason' raised his eyebrows, his light blue eyes shimmering from one of the very few bright lights. 'Do you want to?' he asks cautiously.

She glances at her friends then agrees. Jason lifts some tokens out of their tub and slides his hand into hers before guiding her to the back of the arcade._ He's only sticking to his cover_, I remind myself. Plus I don't even know how Cammie feels about me.

'She's spotted the CCTV,' Jonas tells us all.

Jason inserts some tokens into the machine. 'Know how to play?'

'Honestly, no' Ironic.

'Well the aim of the game, is to knock all 10 pins down or as many as you can.' He pointed to the pins at the far end of the alley.

'Ok, simple enough,' she shrugged and Jason laughed.

'We'll see.'

She lifted a smooth marble bowling ball. After a few failed attempts of trying to place her fingers in the correct holes Jason steps in. 'Thanks,' she grins. Grins? _She's also sticking to her cover_, I tell myself.

'Ok, so you…' she pulls a confused expression. She's very good at playing her cover.

'Here, let me help,' He stood behind her placing his left hand on her hip. I feel my hand twitch. He placed his right hand over hers, helping her to hold the ball. _She's capable_, I think sarcastically. Her back was up against his chest closely packed together. I gritted my teeth. He pulled her arm back and then brought it forward and she released the ball. I watch the yellow ball roll up the lines perfectly straight between the two green lines and hit the pin at the front and they all fell down. The TV screen displayed the word STRIKE in plain capital letters. Jason had helped her score a strike. Cammie jumped up and down and clapped her hands smiling like any normal teenage girl would of, before turning round and giving Jason a quick hug. 'I can't believe it! I did it!'

'Congratulations!' he laughed. I quickly realise she hasn't released him and his hands circled her waist. **THAT'S ENOUGH!**

I shoved Jonas out of the way and randomly started pressing keys. What button? Aha. I pressed it and the the fire alarm went off. Cuddling times over. I turned and saw both Grant and Jonas suppressing laughs.

'What?' I shrugged.

They just shrugged back.

I hear Liam laugh through comms. He knew I had turned on the fire alarms.

We both turned back to the screens to see Ben try and convince Bex that the other guys would get her friends out. George grab Macey by one arm and Chris slap a napotine patch on the other. She'd fought back but one of them had tied her shoelaces together. Liz looked shocked and when she started to panic Barry took that as his chance to roundhouse kick her and put on the napotine patch. Bex suddenly realised something was up and made a run for her friends but when she rounded the corner Chris grabbed her. She flipped him and Ben grabbed her. As she punched him in the face Chris, lying on the ground, grabbed her leg and pulled hard causing her to fall. She hit her head on the way down which seemed to knock her out but they put a napotine patch on anyways. I noticed neither Grant or Jonas were looking at the screens.

'I knew I wasn't the only one who disliked this plan.'

All the while Jason had gotten Cammie through the fire exit and into the corridor.

'Guys, I think Liam's gonna need some help,' I said through comms. I could see the way Cammie was looking at him. Realisation that something was very wrong.

She stopped, forcing Jason to stop to. 'What about my friends?'

'They'll of been closer to the front exit, the guys will of gotten them.' Which wasn't a lie. The guys had gotten them.

'Safely though?'

'Cammie the guys have got them, they'll be fine.' Cammie? Did he just call her Cammie? Crap.

I was just about to warn him when...

'Oh in that case-' she pulled tight on his hand, forcing him towards her then quickly away into the wall. Cammie backed him up against it making sure he couldn't move.

'What the hell are you doing?'

'Who sent you?' she demanded.

'What are you talking about?' Jason kept up his cover, I'll give him that. She wasn't dumb. She reached to his ear and took out his comms. I seen him shiver. We were caught. Corrupted.

She put the comms in her right ear.

'If you bring my friends back without a scratch on them then I might consider leaving this one alive.' I didn't know if she would kill him. It was in her training after all. She then stepped on it sending a high squealing sound through my ear. I jerked my own communication device out of my ear and chucked it against the wall. I seen Grant and Jonas remove theirs too.

Jason started laughing again. 'You're good, they said you were good.' They meaning us. She jabbed his stomach and he stopped.

'If that's the way you want to play it.' All of a sudden Jason flung her up against the opposite wall. 'So,' he said and repeated her motions by removing her comms. 'how'd you figure it out?'

She stayed silent and stared at him. 'Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk to strangers?' He kicked her knees out from under her sending her failingly onto the floor. She was quick to get back up and tried to roundhouse kick him but he blocked it. He threw a punch but she blocked it. She scooted her leg under his feet and managed to knock him down. 'No she only taught me how to knock them out.

'Oh,'she paused before she left him, 'you called me Cammie.'

Jason looked at her, 'huh?' He didn't look very conscious but I could tell he was listening.

'That was how I knew. You called me Cammie.'

I have to go out there and help them, I thought.

'Oh no you don't.' Grant grabbed my arm.

'I have to!'

'They can handle themselves.'

'Yeah but can they handle her?'

Grant slapped my arm and when I look down I saw a napotine patch there. I swung out at him but quickly felt it take effect. My knees buckled and I went down. The last thing I remember is looking up at the screen and seeing all the boys surround her. Then I blanked out.

* * *

><p><strong>[Well? Please review and let me know how I did ;) it would be much appreciated :) Favourite line? Character? Moment? Thanks you... a lot. You guys inspire me so much. I'm currently writing an original novel at the moment and exams and stuff but I'll write again soon as this took such a long time ex oh ex oh]<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**[A/N Finally getting to the good parts now haha]**

Cammie's P.O.V

As a spy I was taught to observe, remember and use this information. So when I finally came to in a uncomfortable sitting position I didn't open my eyes. I thought back. What I knew. My name was Cameron Ann Morgan. I attend Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women a school for spies. I was the most promising young spy in the business according to the MI9 files Liz had hacked into four months ago. My Best Friends are Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton and Macey McHenry. We were on a school trip. We went to the arcade with a few teenage boys. We were kidnapped. Mr Solomon had told me we were kidnapped by Blakthorne. That Blackthorne was a school for assassins. That we were going there. That they weren't exactly going to play fair. And then he'd stuck another napotine patch on my arm and told me not to worry. Right now I was sitting. On a chair. Wooden but old and unused by the feel of it. My wrists were bound behind my back and after a subtle move I realised my ankles we also tied to the chair legs. My mouth felt numb and when I bit down I tasted staleness. A cloth had been shoved in and when I sniffed I could tell the air was a stale smell too. A cellar maybe, most likely underground. When I finally gathered all this information I opened my eyes to find I had a blindfold on. The rope material at my wrists was starting to give me rope burns and as I tried to free myself the pain intensified. I pushed slightly back and then forth on my chair. Leaning back on it and then leaning forward. Ever so slightly my chair began to tip. Then with one final thrust my chair went sprawling back and I heard it crack. It snapped and I felt my ankles became free. I stayed sitting and pulled my bound wrists under my backside, my thighs, my ankles, my feet until they were infront of my. I removed my mouth gag and then my blindfold. My eyes adjusted slowly to the darkness and I realised I was still a little dozie. I could make out three figures centimetres from where my chair had landed and I realised in a daze that if I had fell a little more I would of fell right into what seemed to be Macey, Liz and Bex and tied up and bound like I had been. I used my teeth to try and loosen the knots at my wrist so I could help them but whoever had tied them knew what they were doing. I felt sleep try and pull over my body and I saw deep black again for a second but when the feeling passed I realise I was slowly tipping over. Even though my ankles were untied I couldn't seem to get my feet to move. Whatever I though had been a Napotine patch slapped on my arm it was something much stronger. My body was trying to pull me back into unconciousness. I managed to get my feet to move a fraction, slowly but surely. I made my way to the closest of my friends and found it to be Bex.

'Bex, Bex wake up please,' I whispered weakly. All my body wanted to do was sleep. To lie down and let this be someone elses problem but I couldn't. I was a Gallagher Girl. I wasn't going to let them win, again. 'Bex!' She stirred slightly but didn't wake. I didn't want to shout incase somebody overheard. They could be watching us right now. 'Bex please wake up.' I felt my body shudder and my knees weaken but I manage to stay up. I bit again at they rope on my arm and came away with tiny hairs stuck on my tongue. As I spat them out I saw something glint in the corner of my eye. Some sort of mechanism. I moved towards it staggering and tripping over my own heavy feet. I felt my eyes droop and managed to keep them open. As I neared I realised we were being kept in a small kitchen. In front of me was an old fashioned gas stove, a sink and a drawer. The cooker was old but it might just work. I turned the nobs and heard the gas hiss. I realised then what I was missing. A spark. I needed a spark and my legs weren't holding. If I could hold the ropes binding my wrist over the flames I could burn them and release me. I felt my knees give way and fell to the floor. I could smell the gas comig from the cooker. Feint but there. I grabbed on to the handle of the drawer and pulled it out. I leaned on the drawer and used it to pull myself up. I peered in. Sleep was overcoming me and I couldn't keep my eyes open. Then I seen it. A dopey plastic lighter with the tiniest amount of gas in it. I sparked it and sparked it but it wouldn't light. All of a sudden I heard a light bang and realised I'd dropped the lighter. I couldn't feel my feet and black scoured my vision. My eyes shut before my knees gave way and I started into a freefall towards the cooker barely aware of warm arms circling me and pulling me away before I hurt myself or fell to the ground and then I was totally unconcious. _And my last thought was Zach._

**[A/N If I get at east 5 reviews today I will post another chapter tomorrow. How does that sound? Also if you have any ideas what you want to happen next private message me. You guys are actually so amazing and I want to thank you all ;) please review]**


	11. Chapter 11

**[A/N In a wee writing mood and my exams are coming up so I won't be able toupdate for a while like Januaryish]**

**Ps. Probably going to stay in Cammie's p.o.v for a while**

When I woke again I was aware of voices.

'I'm going to bloody kill you, you know that?' Bex.

'I can't believe this.' Liz.

'You know when Cam wakes up you're going to regret this.' Macey.

'I don't doubt that.' Zach.

'You shouldn't'. Me. I lifted my head. The blindfold was off.

'Now we're going to get into business,' Bex laughed.

There was a single light above us and I could see Zach standing ahead of me. He looked the same as he had last time. Hair messed in all the right places. He had on a clean white shirt and a black sweater over it. A small red crest on his left showed it was Blackthorne uniform. His sleeves were rolled up. He had on black trousers and simple black shoes. I realised how much I'd missed him then. It all came crashing down and I wanted to run to him but my ankles and wrists were rebound like before. Sitting on a new old chair.

'Nice to see you again Cammie,' Zach said nodding his head and folding his arms. I realised that me and my friends all sitting in a circle I was the only one that had a view of Zach.

'Too bad I can't say the same huh?'

'I like her, she's got attitude.' Jason stepped out of the shadows. 'I'm Liam b.t.w, that means by the way.'

'I'm aware,' I scowled at him. He laughed. Zach just stood there expressionless. 'Where's the rest of your SWAT team then?'

'They really weren't needed for this.' Liam shrugged.

'And what is this exactly?' Macey huffed.

'Well that for us to know and for you-'

'Liam that's enough!' Zach ordered. 'We just need a few questions answered and that's it. You'll be freed.'

'So basically what you're saying is, we don't answer the questions and you fail yes?' I quipped.

I heard Liam laughing but all that was in the back of my mind as Zach leaned in to me, a hand on each chair arm. His face cms away from mine.

'We have ways of making you.'

'Do. Your. Worst.'

'I plan to.'

**[A/N dun dun dunnn... well there you go guys. It's short but I might post again tomorrow or tonight even if I get enough reviews to show me people are actually reading :D ]**


	12. Chapter 12

**[A/N I am actually in love with you all for all the amazing reviews, alerts and favourites. Just because you all are so amazing here's another chapter. Probably not what you were expecting but I really want the exvhange to kick off. Make sure you read the chapter I posted earlier and yesterday :) ]**

_Previously..._

_'We have ways of making you.'_

_'Do. Your. Worst.'_

_'I plan to.'_

They left after that very dramatic statement.

'Well that went well,' Macey sounded unhappy, embarassed and angry. Maybe angry wasn't the right word for it. Enraged.

'You think?' Bex wasn't any more happy.

'Guys don't fight, please.' Liz's voice was so quiet that I nearly missed it.

'Look we're going to get out of this. What's the worse they can do?' and with that they walked in again. There was a small door to my right and it must of been heavily guarded because you could hear them undoing the locks on the outside. Heavy light flooded in the door when they opened it.

'Mmm good question. Let's see shall we?' Liam said. The same smile that he put on while we were walking to the arcade appeared. Zach and Liam came to stand in front of me again, making me they eyes of our little kidnap. Zach held up a small red leather book and smiled. He pulled another wooden chair from the shadows and sat down a metre from me. 'Ok so first question...' Liam stood behind him.

'First on the agenda. Cammie what's your favourite colour.' Zach asked seriously.

I burst out laughing. My favourite colour? Was he serious? I couldn't stop laughing but Zach and Liam just kept looking at me. 'My favourite colour? You really wanna know? I don't have a favourite colour.'

'Come on Cam. It's a simple question. Just answer it.' Zach kept looking at me. His eyes piercing into mine. Bright green eyes that stood out in the darkness reflecting the single light.

'Green. My favourite colour. It's green.' I answered not looking at either of him.

'Progress.' Liam laughed. 'Next.'

'Wait are these all for me?'

'Yepp seems that way. Next.'

'Look let's not play games. Why don't you just give up. Seriously. Or are you too scared to untie us?'

Zach looked at Liam and he stopped talking. 'Come on Cam if the tables were turned we'd help you out so you could pass.'

'Oh really?'

'Really.' He looked me in the eyes and I couldn't tell if he was serious or just an extremely good liar.

'Fine.' The sooner I answered them, the sooner we were free. So what if they passed, it didn't matter to us.

'Question two, would you classify yourself as spontaneous?'

I laughed again. Who wrote these questions? 'I'm sure you could answer that one yourself Zach.' I smiled sweetly.

'No then.' he smiled. He didn't write anything down, hadn't even opened that red book.

'Hardy har.' which caused him to smile again. _God that smile._

'How was summer?' he asked chattily.

'Same old. Went to my grandparents, farmwork, horseriding.' I answered in that same tone as he was using.

He nodded. 'Are you married?'

I smiled. 'Nope.'

'Do you like rollercoasters?'

'I've never been on a real one so I suppose I don't really know.'

'And that ends the question and answer part of our session. Thank you.' he stood up. 'We didn't even need this.' and he threw the book at my feet and walked out.

'Wait what about us? Aren't you going to untie us?'

'You're a Gallagher Girl.' and then he shut the door.

'Well well well.' laughed Liam as he took Zach's place on the chair. 'It's nice to finally have a decent conversation with you.' I suddenly felt my wrists become looser. The knot hadn't been tied that tight this time. I tried sublty to wiggle it even looser.

'I wish it was under better circumstances Liam. You know my second name what's yours?' my friends had been quiet since the questioning.

'Paisley. At your honor.' he joked.

'Liam Paisley. That's nice. I take it you know who I am. So...' and the rope became looser.

He suddenly laughed. 'You could ask you know. Let me help.' He stood up and walked behind me untying the ropes at my wrists.

'You know I could kill you with my bare hands right?'

'As long as you know I could do the same.'

'Ah right assassin I forgot.' I heard my friends gasp.

Once my hands were untied I got to work on my ankles but when I tried to stand up my legs gave way and Liam caught me. 'Woah there, might take the knock out patches a while to ware off. Oh I better let go off you before your boyfriend sets off another fire alarm.' he laughed setting me down on the chair.

'What?' I was very confused.

'Zach? Wasn't exactly part of the plan that fire alarm incase you hadn't guessed.' Oh. Was he my boyfriend?

'Well should be going now before that does ware off. Wouldn't want you to kill me with your bare hands now would I? Cheerio.' Liam smiled and then left too. I decided I like him.

'Ah Cam, could use a little help over here.' Macey called.

'Oh, uhh yeah right.' I got up to go untie her.

'Let's show these boys who is really in control.' Bex cheered.

I nodded my agreement but really all I could think about was _Zach._

**[A/N more to come guys :D but have to pop on and do some revision now so good day chaps!]**


	13. Chapter 13

**[A/N OK taking time out from revision even though it probably mean I'm going to fail exams but hey I love you guys :]**

_Previously_

_'Let's show these boys who is really in control.' Bex cheered_

'No Bex that's the complete opposite of what we're going to do.' I stated making sure they all were looking at me in astonishment before I went on. 'They'll be expecting that, so we're simply going to make them very paranoid and then when they realise this, we'll strike then.'

All of their smiles widened as they understood. I picked up the red leather book and hid it up my Gallagher sweater and then looked down at my uniform which seemed to of survived if not for a few dirt marks.

'That should be easy. Grant's not the sharpest.' Bex smiled evilly and I couldn't help but laugh. So untied and 'not looking for revenge' we four Gallagher Girls walkd over to the door which Liam had been kind enough to not lock and walked straight out.

Macey directed us to the first door we seen which simply said 'Staff Toilets' and pushed us through.

'Figures they didn't lock this door,' Liz said factually. 'Wouldn't make sense if all of their students could either pick it or kick it down faster than it would take to pull the handle.'

'Yes but don't you think it's weird they're just letting us walk out after all that kidnap and interrogation?' Bex looked at me as if I knew the answers to the universe.

'Well,' and because I couldn't think of an answer said, 'it wasn't exactly interrogation was it? I mean no force, black mail, anything like that.'

Macey came over and brushed us all down, fixed our hair and said she was 'at least pleased and surprsied our make up hadn't been smudged too bad.' When I checked in the tiny mirror the staff toilets had I saw a more toned down version of myself than this morning. I didn't look as if I'd beeen kindapped just back from a long day of shopping. My peach cream eyeshadow was there but lighter, the same with my eyeliner and the mascara seemed intact though you couldn't even see the bronzer on my cheeks anymore. My dirty blonde hair was still perfectly wavy and the only thing that went against my shopping theory was the fact that my feet weren't sore even in the fabulous black leather shoes Liz had given me this morning.

'You do realise the loop hole right?' Macey looked at us all, smiled approvingly and then began fixing her own hair back into a high ponytail.

'Loop hole?' Bex stared at her confused and again looked at me for the answers. Liz looked annoyed that she hadn't figured it out. I thought back and then all of a sudden it hit me.

'Zach said "And that ends the question and answer part of our session" but what does that mean exactly?' and looked at Macey the ultimate boy expert.

'Probably means there's more to come I guess.' Macey said to me.

'Well let's go and remember, paranoia.'

Blackthorne was a lot like Gallagher. It was a very grand building with a grand staircase. First floor seemed to be a canteen, general office, headmaster and other deputy offices. Second floor was mostly classrooms and third and top floors were dorms. We were generally wandering the corridors figuring all of this stuff out. There was no sign of Zach or Liam, Mr Solomon or anyone for that matter.

'Where do you think everyone is at this time of day?' Bex questioned.

'By my internal clock it's 1.05,' Liz stated looking around. She tucked her blonde hair behind her ears.

As if on cue Dr Steve caming walking around the next corner. 'Ahh girls I heard you were coming for an exchange. Nice trip here?' he said as if he had no idea how we'd actually gotten here, which maybe he didn't but then again he was a spy which means he's a liar and a good one.

'Very nice yes.' Macey answered. 'In fact we were just wondering where we're meant to go?'

'Excellent. Ahh you haven't found guides?' he asked pushing his glasses up his nose. 'Well we'll soon sort that out.' Rubbing his hands together he rubbed his hands together and indicated back to where we'd came. 'If you'll follow me, lunch is just about to be served and we'll get your introductions done too I guess. I'm sure the boys here will be most pleased to meet you. This will be excellent.' he smile and lead the way.

'I'm sure they will,' Macey smiled and we all followed behind him.

36 seconds later we were standing outside the canteen. Now that we were close enough we could hear the chat coming from the otherside.

'Hmm what's the best way to do this?' Dr Steve wondered to himself.

'Well they'll probably not be expecting us. For dinner. Probably think we're still all tied up,' I said and then quickly added in, 'with unpacking and getting settled in.'

'Excellent. Yes, yes, of course. Well let's just jump in shall we? Well not literally but...' he produced a hankerchief from his pocket and wiped his brow. 'Shall we?'

'We shall.' And then he was pushing the grand doors open.

The chat crescendoed down to silence as heads turned and we walked (well strutted) in behind Dr Steve. I tried looking straight ahead suddenly feeling very very nervous with so many guys staring. I glanced a few times noticing some of them were smiling and some of them were very stunned indeed and then one particular smirk caught my eye. Sitting at the far back, as far from the door as possible, sat Zachary Goode. Sitting with him were Grant, Jonas, Liam and another guy I didn't recognise. I noticed Liam try to subtly nudge Zach and when he did Zach turned and pretended he hadn't even noticed us.

Dr Steve directed us onto stage where there sitting on four out of eight chairs were Tina Walters, Courtney Bauer, Anna Fetterman and Eva Alvarez. 'Please take a seat girls.'

'As you all already know we have eight special guests staying with us. They'll be here for a few are here to learn what our school is about. I cannot deny that their education there is one the best. However, this exchange program is about placing yourself in a new environment, getting to know the fellow spies that you most likely will be working with someday, and them learning something from one of the top academies in the world." I heard Macey scoff and then cough to cover it up.

Dr Steve turned round, gave us a quick glance and then said his favourite word, 'Excellent,' before walking off the stage. Not knowing what to do I stood up and left the room. I heard the rest of the Gallagher Girls follow behind me. We'd skip lunch and get dinner. As soon as we were far enough away for anyone's earshot I turned to them.

'How'd you four get here?' Bex asked looking them up and down. Scrutinising their every move.

Tina stepped up as leader of the four. 'We could as you four the same questions.'

'You could but we'd be here forever wouldn't we?'

'Some guys laced our food with napotine liquid I guess.' She shrugged and then looked down at her feet, ashamed of being a Gallagher Girl who was outsmarted by a few boys but we were all here. All fell for the same trap in one way or another. 'So what about you?' her confidence suddenly returning.

'Yeah around the same thing.' Bex lied.

'This isn't the same.' I said simpily.

'What do you mean?' Tina looked at me as if I knew this was all going to happen.

'I mean, this isn't just an exchange. This is a competition I guess.' They just stared at me so I continued. 'I was talking to Mr Solomon on the way here and he told me-' My voice broke but I went on. 'This is a school for assassins. They're teachers aren't as friendly, the curriculum isn't as good and they're way more competitive than we are.' I finished.

'They're going to be judging us aren't they?' Courtney asked looking down at her shoes.

'Bring it on,' Eva laughed and we were all suddenly laughing with her.

We walked back to the grand foyer and walked out the front doors to take a look at our surroundings. We definitley weren't in Roseville anymore. Blackthorne was surrounded by mountains. Not only that but barbed wire fences ran along the perimeter of the grounds. There was a sign far in the distance that read 'boarding school for troubled boys'. Well yeah you if you weren't troubled before going there you certainly would be after. I heard a noise, low and quiet at first and it gradually began to get louder. A helicopter flew over the top of the mountain in the distance and as it got closer it was obvious it would be landing right where we were standing. We moved back as the propellors began to backcomb my hair and when they finally stopped I seen a very familiar face get out. My mother.

'Mum! What are you doing here?' and then when I thought about it added, 'What are we doing here?'

Rachel Morgan got out of the helicopter and smoothed down her suit jacket. She looked up and smiled. 'Just thought I'd come and wish you girls good luck. Oh and bring your luggage of course.'

Mr Solomon hopped out after her carrying two plain black suitcases. He continued in and out until he then had all eight suitcases sitting in front of Blackthorne.

'Are you going to be staying with us?' Bex asked my mum. I knew she was thinking about when Dr Steve stayed with the boys at Gallagher.

'Actually no. I have some things to attend to so Mr Solomon will be staying. Is that ok with you?'

'Yes,' Courtney said a little to eagerly which caused my mum to laugh.

'I can't stay too long honey, I left Dr Fibbs in control. If you need me I'm sure you'll find someway to contact me ok?' She gathered my face in her hands and kissed me lightly on the forehead. She smoothed down my hair and then smiled before gettingt back on the helicopter. She didn't even wave goodbye out the window.

So there we were. Eight Gallagher Girls thrown into unknown territory. With their very hot teacher and one million chances to prove themselves or to mess up.


	14. Chapter 14

**[Authors Note: I know it's been for ages! I'm so sorry... Not that that's enough :( But to recap: 8 girls from Gallagher, including Cam, Liz, Bex and Macey, were kidnapped by the Blackthorne boys in disguise as part of a mission. They've just got to the school and been introduced and stuff. So yeah please enjoy and please review because sometimes I put this story to the back of my head and then when I get a review I'm like 'Right Courtney go update the story right now!' Enjot :) ]**

* * *

><p>Mr Solomon showed us the way to our rooms. How he knew, I had no idea but then again he is a spy. We had two rooms split between us. Four in each room. You can guess who was in which room. The rooms were livable but in Macey's words 'What The Hell.'<p>

They were perfect squares, big enough to have four beds pushed together at one wall and a desk and two wardrobes at the other. Macey thought this horrendous. She calmed down then when she seen a door.

'Good. A proper closet.' But when opened lead into a small bathroom. 'Ugh!'

I took the bed furthest from the door, then Liz, Bex and Macey. Me and Liz shared a wardrobe but when we hung our clothes in it looked miserable compared to Macey's and Bex. At dinner Mr Solomon came to collect us and walked us down. We were nervous to say the least. Well I was.

Everybody seemed busy when we walked through the already opened door. They were trained to notice though and they did. They didn't show it though. A quick look here and a small glance there was all. We queued with everyone else in the line and I somehow managed to be at the back of our group. Liz stood in front of me but a Blackthorne boy stood behind me. Unfortunately it wasn't my Blackthorne boy, instead it was a good looking boy with light brown hair that curled just above his ear, light blue eyes and a friendly smile. As quickly as I looked and registered this, I recognised him.

'Liam hi,' was all I managed to say.

'Hey Cammie. Oh wait you don't mind if I call you Cammie do you? It's just I've heard so much about you I feel like I pratically know you.' He smiled sheepishly, something he'd done a lot of in the small space of time we'd known each other.

'No that's fine I-'

'Prefer it anyway? Yeah I know.' He shrugged.

'So...' we both moved forward as the queue moved along. 'It was careless of you to keep that door unlocked you know right?'

'There was nothing too dangerous behind it anyway.' I was about to slap him on the arm when he held up his hands in a sign of surrender. 'I'm joking.'

'Good.'

'Speaking of him.'

Someone bunked the queue behind Liam but no one complained.

'Talking about me?' And the famous Zachary Goode was there.

'You're still extremely full of yourself I see.' I turned around and moved with the rest of the lunch line. Lifting a tray I added a plate of lasagne. Liam did the same but Zach went for the casserole.

'Haven't changed a bit you'll be glad to know.' he moved up in the line behind me and Liam. Moving so far up Liam had no choice but to be pushed up against me. He smiled apologetically and I just smiled back. Zach pretending not to notice, added, 'and you are glad to know after all.'

'Why's that again?' I glanced at him and the line moved up again giving us back a normal amount of room.

'Because you liked me before.'

'That's good philosophy you've got there. How'd you come to the conclusion that I liked you before?' I asked looking round Liam, who seemed very amused at our whole encounter.

'It was _very_ obvious.'

'It was _very_ obvious that you liked her too considering what you've told us.' mimicking Zach's sarcastic cocky tone before grabbing his tray and turning to find a table still looking very amused.

He'd been talking about me. Made it obvious he liked me? What? Don't jump to conclusions Cammie, I thought to myself.

'I didn't tell them anything. He's kidding.' said Zach, no longer able to look me in the eye. 'He does that.' I lifted a bottle of apple juice and nodded.

'Yeah I believe you.' I joked.

'_I _never said anything.'

I? So Grant or Jonas may of said something? I was beginning to like this whole loop holes thing the girls had brought up earlier, which reminded me.

'Oh yeah. Earlier,' but I was caught off by him leaning towards me. Very close. Without contact he pulled back again with a green apple. He rubbed it on his shirt (do people still do that now?) and bit into it. Snapping back to reality I turned around and saw a bowl of apples behind me. I lifted a red one and started to walk away.

'Sit with me,' he said gently into my ear out of nowhere.

'What?' Did he just...

'Over here come on.' he nodded towards a smaller empty table near the back of the dining hall. Turning back around, his emerald eyes searching mine, he smiled. 'I don't bite.'

Eyes were on us as we sat at the table by ourselves but I pretended not to notice.

'Earlier?' Zach said after a few seconds.

'Huh?'

'You were saying back there, somethng about Earlier.'

'Oh right,' I glanced around the rest of the dining hall searching for my best friends but not being able to spot them. 'Earlier you said "And that ends the question and answer part of our session. Thank you." What was that supposed to mean. Is there another part of the session or something?'

'You kinda over-analysed that sentence,' he smirked. 'I suppose it kind of meant that _our_, meaning everyone in the room, part was over.'

'I'm not following.' I hadn't even touched my dinner.

'No. You going to eat that?' He indicated to my plate with his fork. He'd only started his own meal of course.

'I'm not that hungry.' I pushed my tray a bit further away so I could lean my arms on the table.

'You shouldn't skip meals you know? Why did you get lasagne anyway? You'd much more prefer the casserole.'

'I just lifted the closest plate I guess.'

'Here try this,' he held out his fork with a little bit of casserole on the end, 'it's not poisoned I promise.'

I smiled and took his offered fork. 'Mmm. That's pretty good but-'

'Not as good as Gallagher right?' he laughed and took a forkful of his own. All I could think was, my lips had been on the same fork his had.

'Right. Hey don't change the subject.'

He smirked. 'What I meant was that 'the everyone being there part' of the session was over. Not the question and answers part.'

'Have you got better questions this time?' I asked moving onto my own apple.

'I guess you can decide now.'

'Who makes up those questions anyways?'

He smirked again. 'I'm really not at liberty to discuss that Gallagher Girl.'

'It's classified.'

'Exactly. So getting straight to the point. If you were stranded on a desert island, what would you do to get home?' he asked turning serious.

'How did I get stranded on a desert island?'

'This is serious,' he said but it didn't seem that way from the way he was looking at me. His face was poker straight but his eyes were playful.

'I'm being serious too you know?'

'Fine. You were fishing-'

'In the middle of the ocean.'

'Yes. You were fishing and your boat crashed.'

'Into an island I didn't see?'

'There was a storm.'

'Ahh ok. I'd use the remains of the ship to build a new ship.'

He simply nodded and kept going. 'If you could have dinner with anyone, dead or alive, what would you order for them?' he asked.

'Food?'

'Good answer.'

'I know right?' I really didn't know if we were taking this seriously. These were the type of questions you would ask to get to know someone I suppose.

'Do you like to listen to music when working? If so, what do you like to listen to?' He kept going.

'Yes. Different stuff. Depends on my mood. Adele, Coldplay, maybe even sometimes Taylor Swift.'

'We'd be perfect for each other. I like her too.' Did he just say that?

'Yeah that's always what's important in a relationship. The love of Taylor Swift.' I said sarcastically.

'Most defintley. More quickfire ones now. Lip Gloss or Chapstick?' Were we flirting? Scratch that, was _I_ flirting? Effortlessly?

'Chapstick. Less sticky. Nicer flavour.' Yepp I was. Stay calm Cammie or you'll throw yourself off.

'Heels or Tennis Shoes?'

'Tennis shoes. Way more comfy.'

'Skirt or Jeans?'

'Jeans for casual wear but I like my school uniform.'

'I do to.' but he wasn't checking me out, he was staring into my eyes. We didn't break eye contact.

'Baseball or Football?'

'Draw. Love both.'

'Books or Magazines?'

'Books.'

'Pink or Blue?'

'Blue. Pink's too girly.'

'Pool or Lake?'

'Lake. More natural.'

'Gold or Silver?'

'Silver. Less chavy and generally more prettier.'

'Carrots or Peas?'

'Carrots. No idea why though.'

'Pool or darts.'

'I could beat you at both.'

He didn't bother telling em that wasn't an answer, 'Coke or Pepsi?'

'Coke.'

'Apple juice or orange juice?'

'Apple,' I said and then took a sip of my drink to prove a point.

'Muffins or cupcakes?'

'Tough one. Cupcake. Muffin is just an uglier cupcake.'

'Doughnuts or bagels?'

'Doughnuts.'

'Black or white?'

'Black.'

'Mascara or eyeliner?'

'Mascara.'

'Rice or pasta?'

'Pasta.'

'Rich or healthy?'

'Healthy.'

'Chocolate or vanilla?'

'Chocolate.'

'What was your favorite part of this interview?'

'The_ interviewer _most defintley.' I joked.

'Mine too.' he smirked which caused me to laugh again. 'Ok.'

'Ok.'

'Ok.'

'Eh Zach? You said that already.' I looked around then to see almost all they eyes in the room were on us.

'Have these guys never seen a girl before or something?'

'One. Ms Draggeham, but she's like 100. Shouldn't really be able to legally call her a girl either.' He supressed a smile as if it was a private joke.

'Seriously. So they've never had an actual girl here, at their school?' I asked. I know it was kind of the same for Gallagher until last year but somehow it felt different with guys.

'Seriously.'

'So they're staring because...?'

'You're the most prettiest girl here.' I'm pretty sure I blushed.

'No seriously though,' I said not looking him in the eye.

'Seriously,' I did look up then and he was staring at me, 'and they're very jealous of me right now. I'd be careful if I were you Gallagher Girl. These guys are lethal.' He stood to leave.

This caused me to laugh a little, 'Yeah that makes all of us then,' I stood up myself not calculating the distance quick enough that I was standing right in front of him. Cms away from being chest to chest.

'Cammie let's go!' I turned around and seen Macey frantically gesturing at me from across the room. I nodded.

'Well I'll see you-' but when I turned back around Zach was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN So? How'd it go? I know it's really boring but I'm suffering from writers block at the moment so please review with ideas and what you want to see more of and less off and I'm going to start writing the next chapter right now :) I'm really grateful for everything guys so I just want to give a huge thank you to everyone :D I love you guys! ]**


	15. Chapter 15

**[Authors Note: Hi guys, I thought I'd posted this ages ago but apparently now :) I haven't read out of sight out of time yet so nothing from that book will be in this and an owed thanks to and Shastafire]**

**It's been a while so recap! Ehh... Gallagher were kidnapped and bought to Blackthorne where Cammie was randonmly questioned by Zach. They want there revenge against the boys for the whole kidnapping but have decided to make them very paranoid first haha I'm going to try and get the story moving a bit more quickly now because my imagination is flowing with new stories lately! You may want to read the last chapter to jog your memory ;) Have Fun ;)**

'What was all that about?' Macey asked as soon as we were out of anyones hearing range. Though we were basically back to out dorms by this point. Bex looked amused but Liz just looked like she needed to know for scientific reasons.

'Found the loop hole.' I was going to tell them what he'd said but when I thought about the question; lip gloss or chapstick? and decided against it. No one pressed me.

'Well I've been thinking about our revenge,' Bex chimed in. She opened the door to our own dorm and we all flopped onto Macey's bed.

'I thought we weren't going to start it to so soon?' Liz asked.

'We aren't.'

Bex quickly corrected me, 'or are we?'

The next day before breakfast Macey insisted we skip it and get dressed up for Stage One in the plan. I hid in the bathroom until Bex threatened to kick the door down.

'I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard-' and the bathroom door came flying in. I barely dodged it, ending up standing in the shower.

'It'll be subtle I swear Cam,' Macey said from the otherside of the door frame. Bex made a gesture for me to leave.

'Promise?' I slowly stepped out of the bathroom, coughing from all the dust molecules that floated around. My feet felt warm as soon as they left the cream tiles onto the plush carpet.

'Cammie. Sit down.'

I glanced at Bex again and realised her hair had been put in a high ponytail with light brown eyeshadow applied to her eyelids with dark purplish lipgloss on her lips to blend with her skin tone.

Liz's hair was also in a ponytail but not as high up as Bex's. After being tied up it had been curled in twists combined with light pink eyeshadow and clear lip gloss.

'Close your eyes,' and the last thing I saw was Macey grinning with her hair straight and light foundation on, dark blue eyeshadow and red tinted lips.

Ten minutes later I was standing in front of them and they were nodding in approval. I was instantly reminded of yesterday. Getting ready for a town day. It was hard to imagine it was only yesterday we were standing in Gallagher and now... well. We weren't.

'Cammie you look great! All we need now is your acting skills.' Bex smiled.

'Which are also great so we won't have a problem will we?' Liz laughed.

'Now let's do this.' Macey opened the door and then slammed it again.

'Macey what's wrong?' Had she saw something? If so what?

'My gosh Cam! We nearly forgot the finishing touch!'

'What would that be?' I asked cautiously though not being able to contain a smile.

She came over and push the sleeves of my blazer up. They'd convinced me not to wear my sweater, so I only had on my shirt and tie, and Macey wasn't either so when she pushed my blazer sleeves up she folded my shirt cuffs over them. She held out a small mirror and I examined myself. My hair was in a comfortable messy bun and my make up was just like that of yesterday. Creamy eyeshadow with a tad of eyeliner and mascara and a hint of bronzer but today I insisted on watermelon chapstick. It was a very natural look. They'd wrestled me into the same shoes as yesterday. Small heeled paited black shoes with a large button and now with my sleeves pushed up I really did look good.

The Blackthorne library wasn't as grand as ours with it's lower ceiling and dim lights but it had around the same type and amount of books, if not more. Strangely Blackthorne had free periods that were meant for extra curricular activities but I found Zach sitting at a table hidden behind a few bookcases. If this was going to work I'd have to act the part. And my acting had to be obvious.

**STAGE ONE OF PARANOIA: BE OBLIVIOUSLY OBVIOUS!**

**Written by Operatives: Morgan, Baxter, Sutton and McHenry.**

**Mission: ****Try and ****Convince Zach we don't want revenge by making it very obvious we do.**

**Mission's Main Operative: Cameron Morgan 'Chameleon'**

I moved my fingers along the shelf of books Zach was sitting behind, pretending to look for a book. He chose to ignore me at first so I whacked the book nearest to me, causing a domino effect along the shelf. Half a dozen books fell off the shelf near him. I heard him breathe out a laugh and I turned round.

'Oopsie Daisies.' I exclaimed, channeling my best Liz impression. 'Zach could you help me with these?'

'What's wrong Gallagher Girl? You're blushing quite deeply too,' I'd actually pinched my cheeks before I turned the corner.

'It's just the effect you have on me I guess,' we both bent down to pick some books up and when we stood up again he was smirking.

'Obviously. So what brings a girl like you to a place like this?' he cockily looked around the library.

'Oh a few immature boys.' I said, thinking of the way they'd kindapped us at the arcade in Roseville.

'And these immature boys? Are they hot immature boys?' He kept looking at me.

'No, not really.' I fixed the books back on the shelf and then sat down on the chair beside the one he'd been sitting at. He immediately sat down too, quickly shutting all his books and moving them across the table, away from me.

'Confidential?' I asked eyeing the books.

'Incredibly private more like.' He turned his whole body so it was facing me and cocked an arm loosely on the back of my chair. His green eyes were piercing mine and the longer I started at them the longer I realised I was being completely silent. I quickly went over the list we'd made earlier.

**WAYS TO TELL IF SOMEONE'S LYING**

**WAYS TO MAKE IT OBVIOUS YOU'RE LYING**

**Fidgeting - Hair, hands, face, other small objects. Touching or scratching the nose or behind their ear especially.**

**Eyes - Can't keep eye contact**

**Voice - Wavers, hesitates, sounds more like a question, talks to much.**

**Smile - Forced or polite**

I quickly broke eye contact with him. 'Look Zach. Honestly the girls asked me here to,' I paused, 'call a truce?' I made sure to fiddle with a strand of loose hair while talking. I put on a polite smile. 'We're not angry about the kidnapping at all. Why would we be? You guys can be trusted so why would we be angry when we know it was just for school and it's not like you could of gave us a warning and now we finally get to see what Blackthorne's like so... yeah.'

'Yeah.' he said. Trying to catch my eye. 'I see what you mean.' he removed the strand of hair from my fingers and tucked it behind my ear. 'Of course we can call a truce and now we know you don't want revenge we can lower our defences a bit.' I looked up at his smirk.

Zahcary Goode is a lot of things. Mainly cocky. But he's also a very good liar but that's one thing I've realised. When Zach lies to me I can kind of sense it and when he tells the truth I know. So when he said this I knew for definite he was lying. They weren't going to lower their defences and that's what we wanted. They were going to be paranoid. Very paranoid. We would wait for the right time to get out revenge but not anytime soon. No, first we needed to let them become very unsettled. And worried. Very very worried. Because no one messes with Gallagher Girls and get away with it.

**[A/N I know sentences don't start with 'buts' and 'becauses', but I thought this added a lot of emphasis and that's why some do :) please don't forget to press that little button down there :D -Charper]**

**[A/N putting more up to apologise for my absence in the last few months :) ]**

After free period the next class we had was named 'C&P' (Confidentiality and Privacy). The bell had rang while me and Zach were still in the library so he told me he'd walk me there.

'It sounds like a weird class I have to say,' I told him as we walked along the now filling corridors. 'What's it about?'

'Exactly what it says,' he smirked. 'Hiding or obtaining confidential and private documents, evidence etc.'

'What's the point of learning to hide it if they're teaching everyone else how to retrieve it?' I questioned.

'You ask a lot of questions huh Gallagher Girl?'

'Wasn't that a question?' I added sacastically.

'Well wasn't that?'

I really wanted to point out that that also was but we'd be stuck in a loop so I let it drop.

'How come you don't use secret passageways or short cuts?' then I realised that was another question and felt myself start to blush.

'We don't have any.' He said shortly before turning into an empty corridor.

'Maybe you just don't know where to look.' We turned right and then left. I realised there was no one else anywhere in these corridors.

'Trust me I've looked.'

I stopped in my place. 'Really? What's the odd that I could I find one rather quickly given the chance.'

Zach, realising I'd stopped, swivelled on his heel and made his way back to me.

'Impossible,' he took a menacing threat towards me and I instantly stepped back to keep the same amount of space between us.

'I like the sound of that.' he took another step towards me. I took another back.

'Fine.' Another step forward. Another step back. My back hit the wall. 'What do I get if I win?' He placed both hands flat on the wall, one at either side of me.

'The satisfactory of knowing you've won?' He seemed to be leaning in. I seemed to be not stopping him.

'Mmm... and you? What do you get?'

I thought this over. Zach was a good spy. He found my hiding spots at Gallagher. If he couldn't find any at Blackthorne then maybe there really was none to be found.

'How about you admit I'm a better spy?'

'That doesn't nearly sound fair though does it.' His breath was warm and smelt of vanilla. He was so close.

Then there was this small creaking sound. From right behind me. On, or rather, in the wall. 'Is it too late to change my terms and agreements?' Zach smiled and the wall we were both leaning on collapsed and we went with it.

'Ah Mr Goode, I see you and Miss Morgan found your way here. Eventually.' said a sarcastic male voice I didn't recognise.

Zach, who had fallen on top of me, thanks to our earlier positions, now gently lifted himself up and extremely gracefully pulled me up with him. He continued to hold my hand as he manouvered me through all the staring students, to 'coincedntally' the only free double desk at the back right-hand corner of the room.

'This counts you know,' I whispered as I sat down. He was covered in dust so I could only imagine what I looked like. I have to say though, even covered in concrete molecules Zach still looked hot. I lifted my hand and gently shook it through his hair, trying to relieve him of as much of it as I could. He grabbed my hand and held it softly in his.

'Gallagher Girl, we collapsed a wall,' he pointed towards the large uneven gap in the wall, where light brown particles were still landing, 'I'm pretty sure that doesn't count.'

**[A/N Well... haha Please review and let me know what you think! I'm starting work on the next chapter as soon as I post this. Love you all so much and I'd like to say a giant thank you to everyone for even just reading :) ]**


	16. Chapter 16

**[A/N Walah! Just to clarify for a few people: Cammie leaned up against the wall and Zach put a hand on each side of her against the wall and then boom! Some of it crumbled creating a hole in the wall which they fell through into their classroom. enjoy]**

Do you know that really annoying moment when you think you're getting really close with a guy and then all of a sudden they ignore you? That's how it is with Zachary Goode.

One minute he's lying on top of me in front of a classroom of students mostly consisting of guys, then he pulls me up in a type of romantic novel way, then he takes my hand and walks me to our seats and then the next minutes he's ignoring me the whole way though class.

I tried to focus but I mean come on, what is the point in this class? None. I kept glancing at the hole in the wall which would, every so often, let another tiny bit of plaster crumble and fall. In mine and Zach's defense that wall musn't of been very stable if we could collapse it with our weight. Zach stood up a few seconds before the bell was due to go.

'I'll be seeing you around Gallagher Girl,' he smirked and made his way towards the door. A well blended in door, painted a colour to match the walls, on the opposite side of the room from the hole me and Zach had made. The bell rang just as he walked out. I don't mean to go all girly but was I the only person who thought that looked cool?

It appeared that only Tina and Courtney were in that class so I had no reason to wait behind on them. I left and started down the corridor back to my dorm when somebody called my name.

'Cam! Hey wait up.' Liam came up beside me pushing his curly brown hair out of the way followed by another guy. This guy was taller than Liam with tan skin and had the whole blonde surfer look going for him.

'Oh, hey what's up?' I smile but continued walking and they followed.

'Came to congratulate you on that entrance back there,' the blonde guy said. He had a slight Australian accent. 'I'm Logan by the way.' He shifted his books into one hand and held out the other tanned one to me.

I shook it. 'Hi I'm-'

'The famous Cameron Morgan I take it. Zach speaks very fondly of you.' He grinned a perfect pearly white smile.

'He does?' I asked a little stunned and also a little flattered.

'Never shuts up,' Liam joined in. 'Anyway, we're holding a kind of game night tonight. Just casual you know? A few round of darts, pool, cards and some video games. It sounds really boyish but its always a lot of fun. We were wondering if you were up for it? Your friends too of course. There's not a lot of us, just the cool kids,' he joked.

'Yeah sounds fun,' and it did.

'So I'll see you later?' I nodded. 'Cool.' He started down the corridor to the right. 'Main room 9 o'clock,' he called and then disappeared.

Logan didn't follow him but instead kept on walking beside me. 'Don't bundle up. Wear something flesh revealing. It's kind of hot in their,' he whispered in my ear before going off to a corridor on my right. I got shivers up my spine and I didn't know if I liked that guy after all.

Macey and Bex were excited about the 'get together' but Liz was too busy helping Jonas with a (sorry that's too confidential for even this report). So it was just us three. Macey touched up our make-up and then instructed us what to wear.

'Look I know it's more something you'd wear lazing around but we want to look casual ok?' Me and Bex glanced at each other wondering what she was talking about. 'Remember my trip to the UK with my parents last spring break?' We nodded. 'The casual clothes I brought you guys back for our lazy days?'

Oh. I was actually happy with this.

I went to my cupboard and pulled out a small duffle bag that had my pyjamas in it. I unzipped it and brought out the outfit she meant then dashed to the bathroom to change barely getting there and locking the door before Bex tried to trip me up.

Before leaving the bathroom I took a quick look in the mirror. I had on a white top and over that I had a navy jacket. Also I had a pair of red sweats that said Hollister down the side in white. The whole outfit was from there. Macey had said she saw them in a little shop in California when she went with her family on vacation and even the shop had smelt good so she had to buy the clothes.

Leaving the bathroom I pulled on a pair of brown uggs she'd declared would go perfect to top off my outift. My hair was still in its messy bun so it was casual. Macey had on a pair of Hollister skinny jeans and a grey vest top with white canvas pumps on.

'Wow we don't look like branded snobs do we?' I asked as Bex scurried into the bathroom.

'Nah it'll be fine. Guys aren't going to notice brands. That's more of a girl thing,' she laughed.

Bex came out of the bathroom in a Jack Wills grey hoodie and purple sweats. She stuck on a pair of purple converse. Macey had brought her them back from vacation. Jack Wills was a 'fabulously British' brand, so perfect for Bex.

So we were ready.

We walked along the corridor side by side in almost silence until Bex decided to break it.

'Cam, you like Zach right?' Bex said quietly.

'What? Don't be absurd. He's a decent guy but I'm not in love with him!'

'Ah Cammie I didn't say love. I said like.'

'Oh.'

We walked in silence for the rest of the walk.

Getting to what the guys called 'The Main Room' (which was agreed that it was basically like our Commons Room) we made a silent agreement that we wouldn't be outsmarted by these guys. Right before we walked in I started to feel a little nervous. What if we were a bit too dressed down? That didn't seem to be a problem though as we walked in and seen most guys lounging around in checkered pyjama bottoms and simple white t-shirts. A few guys wore jeans but obviously comfy ones. I was suddenly glad we hadn't went overboard. I didn't even have to worry about feeling awkward standing there as Liam came over smiling brightly and ushering us over to a pool table where he and Grant were.

'Hey Bex. Grab a cue we're only starting.' She smiled.

'I don't know. This may be the only place you still have your dignity. If I ruin that for you then-' she joked.

'Oh please. Grant? He wouldn't be able to win a game of pool if his opponent was blind-folded and dead.' Jonas came up to us.

'Hey where's Liz?' Macey asked causing him to blush. 'Just had to grab a few of these for the,' he paused, 'thing.' He grabbed a few of the snooker balls of the table and left.

'Well we can't play this now anyway,' Liam smiled. 'Come on.'

**PROS AND CONS OF PLAYING DARTS WITH LIAM**

**PRO: BEING A GALLAGHER GIRL GIVES YOU FANTASTIC AIM AND YOU GET TO SHOW OFF**

**CON: PLAYING AGAINST A BLACKTHORNE BOY PUTS YOU BOTH TO A STALEMATE**

**PRO: YOU GET TO USE REALLY COOL DARTS**

**CON: YOU THEN FIND OUT THAT THE DARTS ARE POISONED TIPPED AND STOLEN FROM A SECRET STASH IN THE WEAPONS DEPARTMENT**

**PRO: THERES ALWAYS A CHANCE THAT ZACH WILL SHOW UP**

**CON: THERE'S ALWAYS A CHANCE THAT ZACH WILL SHOW UP**

Half an hour into our game of darts I'd taken my shoes off and pushed up my jacket sleeves. Bex had wondered off to start a poker game up with Grant and Macey had made an excuse about feeling sick so she could go and study for a test that she was determined to get full marks in.

Liam slipped up a mm away from his target and he turned to smile at me.

'Draw?' He smiled.

'Ummm... no. I'll take my chances.' I smiled back, just as pleasantly. I took my place in front of the dart board. I could feel the majority of the people in the rooms eyes on me. This was an easy shot but I musn't be too cocky. I hadn't won yet.

I heard the golf playing in the background at the side of the room. I focused on the shot. I had two more darts but I only needed this one. Pull back, breathe, and release.

Hit! I have to say I was happy. I turned around to shake Liam's hand in a 'maybe next time' way but he'd already grabbed me into a hug. 'Good game Cammie, good game.' We both laughed as he released me.

Then I turned around to see Zachary Goode looking between me and Liam with something like suspicion in his eyes. 'Hey,' I said.

'Hey.'

'I was just-' I took a step towards him and instantly felt a sharp jab replaced by numbness spreading through the ball of my left foot and then I was aware of my body sinking to the ground. Zach's arms around me, holding me up.

'You should watch were you step Gallagher Girl. A little clumsy don't you think? Stepping on a poisoned dart.'

I looked down to where I had been standing, my mind starting to drift and want to fall asleep. I remembered hitting my target, turning, hugging Liam. Wait. No. Hitting my target, dropping my other dart, turning, hugging Liam, turning to Zach, moving forward, stepping on the dropped dart. The poisoned dropped dart. Ugh.

'Quickly Liam let's go,' Zach said scooping me up bridal style.

'Wait. Where are we going?' I asked dozing off slightly.

'To the infirmary silly. In case you haven't noticed you've got a deadly toxin coursing through your veins. So hurry up Liam!'

**[A/N This would of been posted a lot earlier if the Masters weren't on. I don't even like golf I was just watching it so my mum couldn't turn it over haha I've finally got it all planned out so it will be moving faster now xo Please review please it would mean so much to me and I'll let you in on a secret shall I? When I don't get very many reviews I don't really want to write because I think no one is reading my story and I wait until I think people have read it to write. I promise I'm not just saying this to get more reviews but it's the truth :) ]**


	17. Chapter 17

**[A/N Call me amazing because here is another chapter just because you guys are so supportive and lovely but make sure you read the other recent ones I put up too :D ]**

'Zach I don't think I can make it.' I whispered dozing off. He was half running with me in his arms.

'Cammie don't say that. You can. Ok? You can.' He kept saying that over and over again.

'I'm trying I just-' Waves of black and nausea kept sweeping over me but this one was stronger. I gripped onto Zach's tshirt. I felt him look down at me. 'How strong is the poison?'

'Not very. Not exactly harmless either. You'll be fine it's just good to get you checked out and get it out of your system.' I felt myself nod or maybe doze off because when I woke up again I was lying on a hospital bed with Zach at my side.

'Hey sleepy head,' he smiled at me. 'How you feeling?'

My muscles ached and my head pounded and I just wanted to go back asleep but instead I just smiled and said, 'I'm fine,' Re-thought that and added, 'Thanks to you.'

'Save your life? Any-time.'

'I thought it wasn't deadly?' I raised an eyebrow.

'It wasn't' he shook his head, 'But I'd still save your life anytime.'

That was good to know. I fell asleep again with a smile on my face.

The next time I woke up Liam was there sleeping on a chair beside the one Zach was on.

'Hey,' I smiled. 'How long have I been out?'

'About three hours,' Zach stood up and took my hand. 'You should be ok to leave whenever you feel up to it.'

'That's good,' I thought about having to stand or walk. Ugh.

'Do you need anything? Want anything?'

'Water sounds good right now. Just water.'

'I'll be right back.' He kissed my forehead and then left.

A minute and 27 seconds later Liam woke up.

'Hey sunshine.' I thought he was going to ask how I was or if I was ok but I suppose he knew that would be a stupid thing to do. 'You look like you could use some cheering up.' I nodded eagerly.

'Ok then, two friends are eating dinner. One says to the other "Is it proper to eat a hamburger with your fingers?" the other one says "No you should eat your fingers seperately" Do you get it?'

I laughed slightly.

'Oh come on. That was hysterical. This is some of my best material.' He stood up and sat at the bottom of my bed. I moved my legs to give him room.

'Ok try this one on for size. Two men walked into a bar. You would think at least one of them would have ducked. Eh?'

I stiffled my laughter into the sheets.

'The only way an apple a day keeps the doctor away is when you take careful aim.'

I involuntarily laughed out loud for that one.

'A man walks into the pharmacy and asks the pharmacist, "Do you have any acetylsalicylic acid?" "Do you mean aspirin?" asks the pharmacist. "That's it! I can never remember that word!" get it?'

I was giggling so he continued. He was making dramatic hand gestures with his hands as he talked.

'Two psychiatrists were walking down a hall. One turned to the other and said, "Hello." The other one thought, "I wonder what he meant by that." Ok that one was a good one if I do say so myself.'

'It was,' I admitted laughing freely now.

A nurse came into the room, looked at me laughing and said, 'You look better. All you need now is your rest sweetheart, I'm sure your boyfriend here will make sure of that right hun?'

'Oh he's not-'

'I'm not-'

'Oh I'm sorry I just assumed. Well then in case of emergency, whom should we notify?"

"You mean if she became very sick?" Liam asked mischievously.

"Well . . . yes."

"If that happens, call a doctor!"

I erupted into an explosion of giggles by that point, laughing uncontollably.

'Call me.' Zachsaid walking back in with a jug of water so cold that it had condensation running down the jug.

The nurse nodded and then left.

'Crap I forgot a glass.' He turned and left quickly, obviously eager to get back.

'If you are ever in doubt as to whether or not to kiss a pretty girl,' Liam smiled and moved closer to me, 'Always give her the benefit of the doubt.' He moved and sat back down in his original position on the chair as if nothing had happened.

Then as if on cue Zach came back in. He poured me a glass and I took small controlled sips.

'I think I'm ready to go now.'

**[A/N Guys I just wanna clarify that Liam does not fancy Cammie but just likes to mess about with her and have a laugh and Cammie knows this :) Next chapter the Zammie will start big time! :) ]**


	18. Chapter 18

[Authors Note: No excuses I'm a terrible person]

I insisted I was fine and was soon out of the infirmary in no time after that. I turned down the wheelchair and insisted I was feeling better now. I headed back to my dorm flanked by both Liam and Zach in awkward silence before Liam said he was going to give us some time alone. By my internal clock it was around twenty-seven minutes past midnight.

Zach didn't make a move to say anything and I couldn't think of anything interesting enough to say so we both walked silently although this silnce was alomost comfortable now. Then, out of nowhere, I said one of the most embarassing things i could of at that moment.

'So I had a dream about you.' Like. What? I hadn't just told him that.

'Really?' he asked putting on a cool face as if he had expected me to say that.

'Yeah it was cold and windy. A storm I think. I was standing on a corner of a moonlit street and -' Shut up!

'And? What happened then?' he asked seeming curious.

'Then,' _Smirking he snaked his strong arms around my waist. 'Gallagher Girl,' and with that he kissed me. _'Then you called me Gallagher Girl and that was it. It was over.'

'Just like that huh?' he smirked.

'Uh... yeah just like that.'

He stopped walking and gently grabbed my arm and spun me against the wall so he had me pressed up against it.

'Nothing more happened then?' Had he figured it out? My breathing became rushed and loud.

'Nothing more, nothing less,' I barely whispered.

He brought his voice down to a whisper too. 'That's funny because I had a dream about you too you see.'

'You did?' I hardly got out.

'Yeah. You were looking at me with perfect innocent eyes just like you're doing now.' I was positive I was blushing but in the darkened corridor I hoped it wasn't obvious. 'I wanted to take you in my arms just like this and twist my fingers through your hair,' and that's what he did.

'And then?'

'I wanted to tell you that you were safe with me. Forever and Always.' That's when he kissed me. His lips soft just like last time, his breath warm and a soft vanilla smell. I melted both into it and him.

I was ecstatically happy by the time I got to my dorm. Giving Zach a quick peck before going in. My friend's weren't there which was strange considering the time but worse than that I had no one to tell about the news. Me and Zach were official.

That's when I noticed the slip of pink paper laid on my pillow. I picked it up expecting a note from Macey on their whereabouts but instead found one of the most life-changing things I had ever held.

[A/N Most likely be updating tomorrow again so this is only a little something to get me into the writing mood again and this letter is the whole thing the story has been adding up to]


	19. Chapter 19

**[Author's Note: Here you go guys so glad everyone's still with me through this :) I know how I would like to end it and there's still more chapters to come don't worry and remember about their revenge they want because of the humiliation they went through when they were kidnapped in the first place :D ]**

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

_'I wanted to tell you that you were safe with me. Forever and Always.' That's when he kissed me. His lips soft just like last time, his breath warm and a soft vanilla smell. I melted both into it and him._

_I was ecstatically happy by the time I got to my dorm. Giving Zach a quick peck before going in. My friend's weren't there which was strange considering the time but worse than that I had no one to tell about the news. Me and Zach were official._

_That's when I noticed the slip of pink paper laid on my pillow. I picked it up expecting a note from Macey on their whereabouts but instead found one of the most life-changing things I had ever held._

_Cameron_

_I've recently recieved information that you have been in communication with my son again. After the events that happened previosuly my colleuges are concerned that he may be a problem or threat to the Circle. I have explained the truth that it was your fault and they have complied as long as he be kept away from you. You being in contact in this new 'personal' way is a danger to his life. If you continue to keep contact I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for him. I'm sure you will understand what it is I am asking of you. Oh and just remember dear Cameron - we have agents everywhere._

_Catherine_

I didn't bother re-reading it as I'd already comitted it to memory. Catherine Goode, Zach's mum, couldn't protect Zach anymore now that he was in contact with me. I was a risk to his life. All because of me Zach could die. We'd just gotten together and now I couldn't be with him. This meant... I was going to have to do the one thing I'd never dreamed of doing. I was going to have to break up with Zachary Goode.

If I were to tell him about the letter he'd insist he could take care of himself and talk me out of it. He might not want to break up especially after we had just gotten together.

I didn't bother getting dressed out of my sweats and vest top but just took my jacket off and crawled into bed. Folding the letter up and placing it under my pillow I lay down while dreading the morning.

Next morning I woke up early feeling unrested. Macey, Liz and Bex had returned and were lying snoring softly on their own beds. Judging by the lighting it was only about 5am but instead of lying back down I got up quietly and quickly. I took a quick shower and dressed quickly into what Macey had prepared for our uniforms. I looked at the shoes she'd set out for me. The heel was massive. No way, I thought to myself. I moved quietly to the wardrobe and searched through trying to find a pair of black ballet flats. I'd just found them, slipped them onto my feet and turned around when Macey and Bex pounced on me and basically tackled me to the ground.

'Guys stop! What are you doing?' I whispered harshly.

'Wow, what's wrong with you?' Macey said still pinning my hands down.

What was wrong! What was wrong? Zach's life was in the balance because of me! That's what was wrong! Before I could tell them this Bex started shouting at me.

'We were worried sick about you last night! We went to the infirmary searching for you! If something ever happened to you I don't know what we would do.'

That's when I realised it. I couldn't tell my best friends about the letter because they'd do exactly what Zach would do. Try and help me by protecting me, by risking their lives for me. I knew because I'd do the same for any one of them.

If anything happened to Zach because of me Catherine Goode would certainly want me dead but I didn't need to worry about my life because nothing would happen to Zach if I had anything to do with it.

'I know I'm sorry. I stood on a poison dart and Zach and Liam took me to-'

'Yeah we got that part of the story. Some blonde guy told us but what we really want to know is,' They know. They crawled off me and Liz sat up in bed yawning. I sat up too but hung my head low, 'What's up with you and Zach because Tina Walters told is that she saw you two making out in the hall last night but I told her that wasn't true because you would of told US that first right?'

'Although she already went and told everyone anyway so... is it true then? You and Zach?' Tina had saw? She's told people and now I had to break up with him? Oh no.

'It was a mistake,' I said quietly.

'What you just fell on his lips? Is that it?' Macey said sarcastically.

'Cammie you look really sad,' Liz said still in the comfort of her duvet.

'I... I... I thought I liked him but I don't ok? I don't want to talk about it.' I stood up and walked into the bathroom. No one made a move to come after me or drag me out and after ten minutes the room was so silent I thought they'd all left. I checked the mirror and was glad to see my eyes weren't puffy or red so I opened the door and walked out. Unfortunately they were still there. They weren't in a little group coming up with a plan and they didn't look like they were going to bombard me with questions so I sat down on my bed quietly.

'Hey Cam come over so I can do your hair,' Macey said from her bed. I didn't protest, too grateful that they were doing what I requested and not talking about it. I sat quietly on her bed for half an hour while she did my hair and then another ten minutes while she did my make up. She didn't say anything about me changing the shoes but just handed me a pair of gold leave earrings.

Liz was packing her bag full of books and Bex was looking for her tights that Macey claimed she couldn't find the night before either. I took the earrings silently and walked to the mirror to put them on. I barely glanced at what she'd done to my face or hair seeing that I trusted her with that type of thing. I was just tired and didn't want to do what I was going to have to do. My make up was light from what I could tell and my hair was in pretty and complicated ringlets. The earring dangled but they were pretty and looked nice with my hair. I hadn't said a word since leaving the bathroom but Liz finished packing and Bex slipped on her newly found tights and we were just about to leave when Liz placed her hand softly on my shoulder and handed me a golden bangle in a rounded leaf shape to match my earrings.

'For whatever you decide to do today Cam,' she smiled and we all left the room as I slipped it on.

I don't know if I was prepared for what I was about to do or even if I would ever be prepared for it but I had to do it. I had to hurt him to save him.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN well what do you think? Please review and let me know :)****Really want you all to know I love you and will be back on here a lot more so when I get a few reviews so I know people are still reading I'll upload more and thank you too everyone who's been here from the start :D ]**


	20. Chapter 20

**[Hey is everyone ready for another chapter? No? oh ok... Just kidding hehe please enjoy]**

Stepping out of my dorm that day I felt eyes on me. Every step I took, every corner I turned I felt people stare but once I glanced at them they suddenly we engrossed in their own conversations. I didn't know how I was going to do this ot when, where or the reason that I could give why.

'Ready?' Macey asked as we came to the dining hall doors.

'No,' I whispered.

The room was already pretty noisy but as we walked in I felt the change in atmosphere, change in conversation. Most people seemed to slowly crowd around one table and from what I could see, the centre of that table seemed to be Tina Walters. She was giggling and smiling, telling her version of events which were probably very exaggerated facts about what she had seen of me and Zach last night. I couldn't blame her after all having a mother who writes a gossip colomn in a major metropoliton newspaper (that shall forever remain nameless), or at least, that's her cover story. Her father however is a spy. Therefore Tina is a very good spy, good at getting information but nonetheless she's a teenage girl with a journalist for a mother so sometimes her stories are... how do you say it? Fake.

Everyone's attention seemed to switch from Tina to me. No not to me, right behind me. I stopped myself from turning around to look only to feel a soft hand grab me around the wrist and gently pull me round. I turned only to be met with the most brilliant pair of sparkling green eyes I'd ever seen and most likely one of the biggest grins I'd ever seen.

'Hey,' Zach whispered, still smiling. 'It seems we've got an audience.' He nodded to the table where people were still openly staring. We were meant to be spies for heavens' sakes.

'Yeah well I'm not one for performances,' I lightly and subtly pulled my hand away and walked over to grab some breakfast. My stomach churned and reminded me how sick I was feeling. Not physically but mentally. I couldn't do this.

Zach persisted and came back over beside me. 'No of course not,' he laughed. 'Well I thought you should know you look very pretty today, not that that's different from any other time of course,' Oh gosh he was still grinning.

I wanted to bury a whole and stick my head in it. No wait I wanted a meteor to hit or even better if the floor were just to open up and swallow me or if...

'Miss Morgan?' I whipped around to find Joe Solomon standing behind us. 'May I speak with you? In private please?'

I nodded, lifted a red apple and followed him out the doors. Leaving a very confused Zach in my wake.

We walked all the way, in comfortable silence, to a small room on the opposite side of the school to the dorms. There wasn't much in it. A small fireplace and bookcase. A large wooden desk and chair and a dark green sofa.

'Please take a seat. Sorry for pulling you out of breakfast but I think me and you need to have a little chat don't you?'

I sat stifflily on the sofa and he leaned on the corner of the desk which I'd saw him do many times before during our cove ops.

'Please make yourself feel comfortable we may be here a while.' Honestly, I'd be happy if he were to lock me in here and never let me out. That way I could stop hurting the people around me.

I threw my feet up and lay down on the sofa like in therapists appointment.

'I wasn't sure about this whole trip as I'm sure you were aware,'

**PROS AND CONS OF BREAKING UP WITH ZAHCARY GOODE**

**PRO: IT WOULD KEEP HIM SAFE**

'And I'm still not sure it's a good idea,'

**CON: THINGS WILL BE REALLY AWKWARD BETWEEN US**

'I've talked to the other girls and they seem to be enjoying it,'

**CON: IT'S GOING TO KILL ME INSIDE**

'But I have a suspicion that has to do more with the opposite sex than the education,'

**CON: FROM THE LOOK ON HIS FACE TODAY HE WON'T BE TOO HAPPY ABOUT IT EITHER**

'So I wanted your opinion because I know you will take it seriosuly,'

**CON: HE MAY GET REALLY ANGRY**

'Or so I thought,'

**CON: OTHERS ARE GOING TO GET THE WRONG IDEA ABOUT ME**

'After talking to some students I found out something i wish I hadn't,'

**CON: I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO TELL HIM WITHOUT BREAKING DOWN**

'And I'm worried about you Cammie,'

**PRO: IT WOULD KEEP HIM SAFE**

'I'm worried that you're not being safe.'

Wait what?

I shot up so quickly I rolled off the sofa and land on the floor. I quickly stood up dusting myself off trying to think of something to say.

'What... What are you talking about?' I spluttered.

'I'm talking about you and Mr Goode's new status as "hottest couple ever" ' he mimicked a girly voice and made the inverted commas sign sarcastically. 'Now this is not my place and I never thought I would have to do it. I certainly do not want to but seeing as your mother is not here and I am your acting guardian then I suppose then job falls upon me.'

'Joe... I mean Mr Solomon... I really don't think I need...'

'Cammie I'd rather you be safe than sorry,' he seemed slightly nervous. Yes, The Joe Solomon was nervous. 'Now I got a few diagrams from the biology department,' he reached behind his desk.

'Stop.' I said jumping up. 'Sir there's really no need. My mum had _that_ talk with me when I was ten and I'm guessing things haven't really changed much since then am I right?' I felt my face heat up and could see his slowly do the same.

'Oh.'

'Plus there's really no need for that. Me and Zach we aren't... well... we just aren't...'

'Say no more. Please.' Phew. 'I would appreciate it if we never talk about this again.'

'Yeah so would I,' I said slightly sarcastically.

'Thank god for that.' He wiped his brow with the back of his hand. 'Well if there's not anything you want to talk about then you're free to leave.'

Leave? As in face what I have to do?

'Actually sir I was just wondering if this place is, you know, safe from the circle?'

'Cammie. Is anywhere?' Good point. 'Trust me, you are completely safe here. Please shut the door on your way out.'

Clicking the door shut I thought to myself how amazing Joe Solomon was at avoiding answers and how he may of mentioned my safety but never that of anyone elses.

Putting that akward event behind me I walked down the hall. After a few minutes I stopped. The corridor was very straight, long and simply up and down. No turns and no windows. Strange. It was lit by electric lights above me. If this place was to come under attack and for some reason you had to run up this corridor there was only one place to go. The other end. Let me explain: This is not normal for a place that contains spies.

Although there were electric lights overhead there were candles on the walls, being held by noble brass lion heads. None of them were lit. I'd noticed the lights above me sort of flickered but standing here for a longer period than necessary I'd also noticed a pattern. There were three main lights. The first flickered, the second flickered, the first again, the third, the first. Over and over again. Three lights, three candles holders, straight up and down corridor and a password encoded in the lights.

'Hey Cammie,' Zach was walking up the corridor towards me.

'Oh hey,' Even though I knew what I had to do I couldn't stop the butterflies everytime I saw him.

'You and Solomon ok?'

'Yeah he just wanted to talk ot me about the exchange. See what I though of it.' I really hoped I wasn't blushing.

'What did you tell him?' he smiled sheepishly.

'Everything's going fine. Hey could you stand at that candle holder please?' I indicated to the one he'd walked past on the way to me.

'I guess.'

'So you told me there were no hidden passageways here right? Well look,' I pointed up showing him the lights.

'Yeah they've always been like that. So what?' He looked at the lights, the candle holders and then back at the candles again. 'Oh.'

'Pull the lions head down when your light flickers ok?'

'Got it.'

'One, Two, Three, Go!'

He pulled his, I pulled the middle one. He pulled his again and I pulled the third. Finally he pulled his again and the whole wallk flipped up. I stood there grinning like an idiot while he stood with an amazed look on his face.

'Well are we just going to stand here or are we going to go in?' He finally said and stepped in.

'Zach wait. You just can't go stepping into the unknown.' It was too late, he was already in.

I'd just stepped in after him when the wall flipped back. Sealing us into pitch blackness. I heard a strike and then a candle was lit in a very cramped room.

'You just so happened to have matches with you?' I asked skeptically, staring at Zach who had found the only candle holder in the room and lit the candle, casting a soft yellow glow throught the box room we were in.

'Yeah. Don't you?' he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and coughed at all the dust we had sent floating about. It was clear the passage hadn't be opened in a very long time.

'Looks like an old bedroom,' Zach said. That seemed correct too considering there was a small camp bed at one wall and a set of drawers at the other. He'd already pulled open the first drawer and was pulling out blankets and lying them on the bed before I could comprehend it. 'may as well make ourselves comfortable. Looksl ike we're going to be here a while.'

'Don't be silly. Someone has to find us!'

'Cammie? All four walls, including ceiling and floor our stone. Soundproof.'

'This is why we should have cell phones! For emergenices like this.'

'Well most guys I know wouldn't be requesting to get out off a cramped bedroom with a girl as beautiful as you. They'd be wanting to stay in it.'

I didn't say anything and he took a step closer. He set one hand on my waist and threaded the other round the back of my neck and into my hair. I wouldn't of been able to stop him if I'd wanted to. He leaned in and placed his lips on mine. Before I knew it I was kissing him back. Neither of us pulled apart and as we both stood there kissing, my hands roamed up his chest and neck. The kiss grew in intensity.

One minute we were standing in the middle of the room and then next thing I knew we were sitting on the bed. I'd claim it wasn't me but I was entirely concsious of the fact that my hand had pulled Zach's sweat over his head and he taken of my blazer. The next things to go were the ties and I'd already started unbuttoning his shirt when i realised what was going on.

'Stop,' I whispered. 'I can't do this.'

He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. 'Are you ok?'

'We can't do this anymore.'

'You want to slow down? That's no problem Cammie. We'll go at your pace ok?' his voice was shaky and he was still catching his breath.

'Not _this_ this. I mean _us._' I had to do it. Now or never.

'Cammie what do you mean?'

'I mean I can't be with you Zach.' I was surprised to find my voice wasn't shaky but it seemed I was on an adrenaline rush.

'I know... I know this was fast but I want you to know I'll never pressure you into anything. We can take a lot of steps backward ok?'

'No Zach not ok. If we were to take steps backwards we'd have to go before now, before breakfast, even before last night. I don't feel our realtionship is working for me anymore so I've given a lot of thought and I've decided I want to break up. I'm so sorry to do this to you but I want to try to explain why I feel this way in the hope it will somehow make this easier for you and help you understand.'

'What?' the hurt in his eyes was so evident it made mine water up.

'I honestly feel it was a mistake to be together when we did because I now don't feel I was ready for it and I still don't think I am. I don't think I can give you the time or attention you need and as I'm proving right now, I don't have the communication skills needed to be in a mature relationship.'

'You're the most mature person I know. Please. Please don't do this. I love you Cammie! I'm nothing without you!'

'Worse than that, I don't think I love you anymore. I still like you and I still care about you which has made it difficult to figure my feelings out. I've been so afraid to say anything or admit it to myself but I've been giving it a lot of thought recently and I'm sorry to say I honestly think it's true. I don't look forward to seeing you like I used to, I haven't felt I've missed you when we've been apart recently and while I have enjoyed our time together it doesn't feel special to me anymore.' I was pretty sure I was crying softly and he'd put his head in his hands.

' I just don't see us having a future together and I honestly can't see myself all grown up with you'. I realised where the words were coming from. I was telling him the exact opposite of how I truly did feel. I could see myself with him in the future!

'I hate hurting you like this but if I don't say this now I'll only end up hurting you worse in the future and I felt I had to do this before-'

'Before what!' he shouted standing up.

'I'm so sorry,' I sobbed. 'I can't imagine how you're feeling right now,' Yes I could because i was feeling the exact same thing, 'and I know we have a lot to discuss but I'll try to do whatever it takes now to make this easier for you.'

'Easier for me!' he shouted again making me jump. 'You want to make this "easier for me"! Do yourself a favour Cammie...'

The wall we'd came through made a scraping noise and Zach lifted his tie and jumper, throwing my own tie and blazer at me. The dorr scraped open to reveal my three best friends behind it.

'Stay away from me,' he said before storming out but I didn't miss the tear that fell just as he turned away.

I didn't look at my friends, I didn't pick up my blazer and tie from where they had fallen at my feet when Zach threw them, I didn't fake a smile or burst into even more tears. I didn't say a single word. I simply blew out the only lit candle in the secret passage and walked out.

**[A/N This was a really depressing chapter on Cammie's part but it needs to be for the events to happen next. Don't worry there is more coming soon :) Possibly tomorrow if enough people read it tonight. Don't want to be updating more if people haven't read it. So review and let me know you have and what you thought! I guess things are so bad for Cammie and Zach right now that they can only get better right? ;) ]**


	21. Chapter 21

**[A/N Ok it's 4:05am when I started writing this and I was just reading over the reviews and thought... 'I love these guys! I have to give them something more!' So here you go and thank you for all your amazing reviews and because I haven't gave shoutouts for a while I would just liek to say a huge thank you too**_** kgorange, hotter-than-hot, IamMe03, 4everandalwaysme, RayOfSunshineXOXO, DarkLove12489, XxCandyygirlxX, I-Am-Nerd97, bubzchoc, 12, JoeSolomonsBxtch **_**and especially to **_**Bookworm607**_** and **_**KatieTheDaughterOfPoseidon**_**. It's a long list but thank you all! Everyone should thank you because without you all there would be a serious delay on this chapter! :) Enjoy]**

**P.S I NEED to apologise for my atrocious spelling mistakes on the last chapter. I didn't proof read it and I'm ashamed. Sorry xo**

* * *

><p>My heart felt like it was in my stomach. I wanted to vomit and burst into hysterical tears all at the same time. My body felt like it was shutting down and I had the urge to go a long deep sleep and never wake up. Then it occurred to me. I was a spy. I wasn't meant to let things like this slow me down. There wasn't distractions in a spies life. Distractions were dangerous.<p>

But I was still a girl. A teenage girl.

I can't of been the first to go through a thing like this. By the time I got back to the dorm no one had caught up with me or stopped me. I hadn't saw anyone who whispered or found something better to talk about when I passed.

There was only one way I could look at this.

Some how, some way I was going to have to bring the circle down and then I would finally be able to tell Zach exactly what had went on. He wouldn't hate me forever and maybe, if I was lucky, there might still be something between us to re-kindle.

My life wouldn't be like this forever._ Hopefully_. I didn't know what to do with myself. Classes would be starting soon and I had to go. I couldn't mope around here.

A colourful cover caught my eye. Upon Macey's bed there sat a glossy magazine she must of been flicking threw before leaving. I'd never really understood the big deal about gossip but then this was also my first normal teenage girl experience. I picked it up and sat on my bed flipping through.

Feather headbands, dip-dying, pastel nailpolish, how to deal with a break-up. I immediately stopped on that page and began reading through while letting the words sink in.

_1. Go Away-_

_Do NOT stay with friends or family. No matter how supportive they are, they will more than likely be biased one way or the other because they love you. It's best to find some neutral space to do whatever you need in order to deal with the shock of the separation. You'll need someplace where you will not be surrounded by souvenirs of your relationship. In a quiet and clean hotel room, you can have total privacy to cry, shout, sleep, think, read, or do whatever you need to, to alleviate some of the shock and pain._

_2. Make a Pros/Cons List-_

_Keep the list and continue to go back to it. You may find that over time, some items may move from one side of the list to the other. This is because people often see their mistakes in retrospect. And some things that we thought were good for us, were actually detrimental to the relationship._

_3. Treat Yourself-_

_Some people rely on pints of Haagen Daaz. Some people grab a few beers with the buddies. And some indulge in a little retail therapy. While these may seem like viable options for soothing the wounds of a nasty split, they are not always the wisest. Pigging out on ice cream feels good temporarily. But eating out of frustration is never a good thing._

_4. Change Your Routine- _

_One way to re-establish control over your life is to change your routine. Changing things up a bit will make you feel like you're taking charge of an adverse situation._

_5. Therapy- _

_And a therapist can also help you to regain a sense of balance when things have gone awry._

?

1. Go Away? Run away from the problem is what they're saying?

2. So apparently I'm the only person who does this for every situation then? Good too know.

3. Don't pig out? Pfft hand me the ice cream.

4. Erase anything that can remind you off that person?

5. If all else fails splash out some more money on someone who will sit and listen to all your problems? A friend basically?

No wonder normal girls have problems. I threw Macey's trashy magazine back to her bed before looking in the mirror. My eyeliner had ran so I fixed it as best I could before getting ready to leave.

Right before I could I heard a soft knock at the door.

'Cammie?'

Liam opened the door and peered in. 'Sorry I just-'

Oh gosh. I couldn't stop them. I don't even know they'd been building up until I I burst into tears.

'Hey, hey please don't cry.' Liam rushed over and held me by the shoulders. 'I know. I just heard I came to see if you were ok, but that seems kind of silly now.'

Everything in the last day just came crashing down on me. The fear of the note. The nervousness and sadness of knowing what I had to do. The lying and keeping secrets from my friends and even Joe. The pretence I'd had to put up. The hurt in Zach's eyes. The dying feeling inside.

'Liam I-'

'Shh Shh It's ok you don't need to talk,' he hugged me tight and I hugged him back feeling his friendship extend to me. In that hug I felt trust and friendship all in the short time I'd know him. I knew him well enough to trust him and he knew me well enough to help me without doing something rash in order to save my life.

'No Liam I need to tell you something...' I whispered into his ear while still in a hugging stance. I could tell him about the note. I wasj ust about to when...

'What the hell's going on!' I heard from the door. My heart felt like it was breaking all over again. Zach stood there. Looking like he hadn't slept in days even though I'd seen him about twenty minutes ago.

Liam instantly stepped out of the hug while I was still comprehending. Drawing the line between what was happening and what Zach was assuming.

'Mate this is not what it looks like,' Liam said backing up a bit.

'Oh really! What exactly do you think it looks like then!' Zach screamed. The betrayal in his eyes made me whimper slighty.

'Zach, you don't understand,' I managed to whisper.

'Don't understand! You're telling me I don't understand?' Zach was almost laughing while still standing in the door frame. His laugh wasn't the one I liked, the one that made me want to laugh too. It was a broken laugh.

'Please Zach I just-'

'I'll tell you what I do understand shall I? I understand that you don't love me and that's all I need to understand.'

'No, no it's not. There's so much more I just can't-'

'Can't? I didn't even think that word was in Cammie Morgan's vocabulary.' In normal circumastances I would of made a joke. Something about the word not only being in my vocabulary but being in it in 16 different languages. These were not normal circumstances.

I couldn't bear it. I needed to stop being such a baby about this whole thing. I took the first piece of advice I could think of 1. Go Away. I moved out the door, past Zach, who almost fell over like a leaf when I tried, and made my way out.

So much for Fight or Flight. Flight is taking off, finding something better, safer. What I was doing was simply running away.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

I was screaming at her. At them both. I was trying not too but I loved her and she didn't love me back. She just didn't. My heart was... I don't even know. It was well beyond breaking now and she was telling me that I didn't understand! I was taking my rage out on her.

Deep down I knew it wasn't her fault. It wasn't her I was angry at. It was myself. How stupid I was to think someone else could love me. Zachary Goode - a good for nothing,messed up, broken shell.

She's moved past me out the door before I could stop her. I turned to Liam, my supposed _friend_ and slammed the door. The gush of wind it made caused something to flutter in my peripheral vision. Beneath Cammie's pillow lay a corner of what seemed to be a small pink piece of paper.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN Sooo... It is now 4:56am. Anyways I should probably get some sleep. **So review and let me know you've read and enjoyed (well only if you have of course) :) **:) ]**


	22. Chapter 22

**[Authors Note: No excuses for me... I've been putting this off because I had writers block but today I was like 'I need to write something!' so here you go!]**

* * *

><p>Unexpected? A word I've never used being a spy and all that. So as a high-pitched ringing sound strated going off up and down the characters it wasn't unexpected. I may of not known what to do exactly but it was not unexpected. Not that I'd been expecting it but still... it was not... well you get it.<p>

I stood from my hiding spot. I hadn't been crying I'd been in deep thought, deep dpressing thoughts at that, but I knew my eyes were not red. My head hurt, but I wouldn't let on as I'd probably get a sarcastic comment from some smart-assed guy about me thinking 'too hard'. I was not in the mood.

I made my way down the corridor I was in that would eventually connect to a larger corridor. Like the capillaries and arteries, I though to myself.

I didn't know where to go from here. Not just destination wise but mentally-wise. What could I do realistically? What would anyone else do in my situation? Oh yeah, no one sane enough would get in my situation in the first place. But could I have avoided it, really?

'Ms Morgan?' someone asked as I turned a corner.

I back-tracked to find Mr Solomon staring at me with no hint of embarassment as to what had happened recently.

'Yes sir?'

'I don't think you're dressed appropriately for this drill.'

'Sorry?'

'What are you still doing in your uniform at this time anyway?'

'Why what time is it?' I asked trying an failing to think of my internal clock.

'It's 1am,' he answered looking at me worried.

1am? That's impossible. I'd saw Joe no more than an hour ago at breakfast. I'd got stuck in a passageway straight after. I'd went to my room and Liam and Zach had showed up. Then I left. That had took maybe thirty minutes max! And then I'd approximately been hiding for 32 minutes so... unless I'd fallen asleep. Missed all my classes plus dinner. My friends would be livid.

'I was...'

'Nevermind that now. Go and get changed. It's a surprise PE drill. You might enjoy this.' He smiled before walking away.

I bolted to my dorm where I found my friends all waiting up for me.

'Hey,' I smiled.

'Where the bloody hell have you been!' Bex shouted.

'I fell asleep,' I looked at the floor realising how much of a lie that sounded.

She glanced at Macey before nodding as if they'd agreed something.

'What's with the ringing?' Liz asked me pulling the duvet up to her nose.

'That reminds me, we've got a surprsie PE lesson it woud seem.'

'Cam are you kidding? It's one o'clock in the morning!'

'Hey. Remember the plan Bex? We can't let them think they're better than us right? So get changed,' Macey grinned.

I had the quickest shower of my life. 2 minutes and 4 seconds! before changing into a pair of dark yoga pants, yellow vest top, plain grey jacket and simple white tennish shoes. 'No shorts at night' Macey had once told me. It was a waste. I left my hair down but brought a bobble around my wrist. The whole time Macey's words had stuck with me. The plan. The one we agreed when we first came here.

The boys had humilaited us for their grades. We were to make them self-concious and paranoid about everything we did. Tell them we were totally ok with what they did and make it obvious we were plain out lying. The longer we took to actually do something the more worried they'd be and we wouldn't actually play a prank on them until they day were were leaving. That all seemed like a long time ago now.

We left the room and I guess as a spy I should of noticed the missing piece of pink paper from under my pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

'Dude! That bells been going a while! We better get a move on.' Grant hollered.

I hadn't been asleep. I'd been lying in my bed thinking. Over-thinking. Cammie over-thinks too much too. Stop thinking of Cammie. Ok something else... Camera. Ridiculous. This wasn't happening.

'Zach!' I was hit in the face with a pillow.

'Hmm?' I asked moving the pillow and continuing to lie there.

'You fell pretty hard huh man?' He asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

I stared at him, not saying a word.

'By my calculation,' Jonas said as he walked towards us holding a small hand-held device, 'Zach has showed more emotion since Camme arrived than-'

Grant shot him a look and he quickly stopped the words from leaving his mouth.

'What he's trying to say is you've been very mushy lately,' Grant joked and punched my shoulder.

'Yeah, well...'

'Dude, I don't blame you for your mood right now ok? Cammie's a great girl I know and you're a great guy though if you tell anyone I ever said that I'll...'

'Ok ok I'll get ready.' I gave up.

As I showered quickly and dressed I couldn't help but think about that piece of pink paper. Cammie was a spy so why would she hide something under her pillow? Surely she knew people would find it? So I'd merely passed it off as something that wasn't important. I didn't even bother picking it up I'd just left the room and Liam standing there as soon as Cammie left. Maybe I should of picked it up anyway?

The guys went on to the field behind the school outside where we had to go for surprise PE drills no matter if it was raining, wind or snow. I stayed behind and told them I needed a second. I called by Cammie's room before heading down. The door was shut and when I opened it there was no one there. I moved quickly and quietly to Cammie's pillow. This was it, this paper could be nothing - a note to remind her to do her VAC homework or it could be something more. Maybe something about me?

I lifted her pillow slowly, holding my breath.

Under her pillow was bare.

The pink paper was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN Dun dun dunnnn! This was not the way I was going to go with this but hey it was always a work-in-progress!]**


	23. Chapter 23

**[Authors Note: ON WITH THE SHOW! Also I'm changing the rating on this too T because of language and referals in this chapter :) ]**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

'What's the reasoning behind this?' I asked a boy near me.

He turned and took me in. Eyes lingering too long on certain places before meeting my eyes and recognition set in. He grinned. 'There is none, love.'

We stood in a line, all the students of Blackthorne and the Gallagher exchange students. I felt Zach's presence when he arrived. Not a spy thing, a girl thing. I chose to ignore him for now. It was not the time for confrontation.

Everyone looked shattered. Apparently todays classes had been extra-hard, in preparation for this I had no doubt. In a way I felt like I'd cheated by not showing up to the classes and sleeping all day. That was not an up for me; todays events and emotions had weighed me down and seemed to lag with me all day making me just as tired a everyone else. There's apparently been no mention of my absence from any teacher but the whispers spread.

People knew about the passageway encounter apparently, what they knew I had no idea, and somehow they knew we were no longer together. Bex told me that most people had just assumed Tina was lying about one thing or another, the getting together or the break up. No one had asked me to my face.

'ON THE SOUND OF THE WHISTLE YOU SPRINT TO THE TREES AND BACK YOU GOT IT?' I heard a gruff voice shout from somewhere on the opposite side of the field.

'What trees?' I whispered again to the boy beside me.

There were not trees in the distance. The distance was long.

'Keep running,' he laughed, 'you'll see them... eventually,' he shrugged and turned, focusing on the distance ahead. So I did the same.

The whistle blew. I started off with a light sprint. Definitley not the slowest but not up ahead either. I realised then that the further towards the back they were then the harder they were trying. I guess I should be trying my hardest then too?

I pushed harder coming to a proper sprint, quickly gaining on the people at the front. I caught up with Bex and we ran together for what felt like forever. 30 minutes later the trees came in to view. We ran up and tipped them. There were about three people in front. After about ten minutes Bex pulled ahead of me a few steps so I pushed harder and was in front of her. I looked back, smirking, then quickly wiped it off my face. She sped up and suddenly we were racing.

It was a constant tug of war, pulling forward and falling back. We pulled a good distance away from everyone else. Seconds before we arrived back we were at a deadlock. It could of been a photo finish but as soon as we arrived back we realised we were the first and decided not to argue.

We weren't back barely 48 seconds when the owner of the gruff voice, Coach as I heard him be called, came up to us. 'Again!' he ordered.

Me and Bex looked at each other: Round 2?

We bolted again, not waiting for the whistle.

We passed Liz who was still on her way back as we made our way to the trees again and she looked at us with fear? She didn't think she could keep going. I couldn't blame her. Even I thought this was a bit much. Just from the field to the gym must of been a good couple of miles.

I managed to keep up with Bex but I still felt I could go a little quicker, but I didn't bother, I'd be exhausted.

On the way back we both noticed at the same time we were the only ones running.

'Where's everyone else?' she asked.

'I don't think there is anyone else.'

'Huh?'

'They're putting us against each other.'

'Oh.' We were silent the rest of the way back. Again it was deadlock.

Everyone was sitting down on the grass behind where we had started. They stared intently as we came back. Almost glad that they weren't the ones running.

The coach came over again, taking us in.

'Tired yet?'

I looked a Bex and she looked at me. We both smiled.

'Not particularly,' she smiled at him.

'Again!' he screamed.

We turned and ran. I couldn't help but laugh.

Again we got back at a deadlock. I couldn't help but think Bex was doing that on purpose. Surely she could beat me, or I'd gotten good without knowing it. No, Bex could most likely beat me.

Coach glared at us as we got back panting and laughing. The crowd cheered but silenced when Coach turned round.

'It's a race. Didn't I make that clear? One of you isn't trying hard enough. You think this is funny do you? .'

'Now that you mention it...' Bex started.

'Again!' he screamed and Bex shot off.

I glanced after her and Coach looked at me.

'You think that doesn't apply to you or something!'

I shot off after her.

We were in deadlock once again as the field came into view.

'You know Cammie, I'm pretty sure you could beat me. So why aren't you trying?'

'Yes I am!'

'No. No you're not. You've always been a better runner and everyone knows it. I can't keep doing this so you need to pull ahead.'

Why can't you just go faster and I'll pull back?

'That's not healthy competition now is it? I'll go my fastest but you have to promise to go yours!' she held out her pinkie to me.

I latched onto it and she moved ahead. Not for long though as I used every last inch of energy left in me and sped up. I passed her in seconds and flew back to the finish. She arrived ten seconds after that.

The coach stood there shocked. He looked at his watch again, shook his head and stormed off.

'CLASS DISMISSED!'

'What's up with that old dinosaur?' Bex laughed as she came towards me.

The boy who'd been standing beside me at the start came up to me and handed me his water bottle. I could feel every eye on me. One pair in particular.

'Thanks,' I panted lightly.

'He doesn't like people who are... good at sport,' he laughed and gave the bottle I gave back to him to Bex.

'Doesn't that completely contradict his job position?' I asked. Something about that must of been funny because he turned and grinned at me.

'Exactly.'

Liz bounced over. Still gasping from her own run and holding her own watch.

'Guys, you'll not believe this,' she stopped to gasp again and Macey came over and handed her water.

People gathered round to see what she had to say.

'He's mad because you beat records,' she took another drink, 'Longest distance for both of you,' drink, 'and quickest time for Cammie. Records he set,' she finished.

Cheering went up through the crowd. It was obvious no one liked this teacher.

Bex swung her arms around my shoulders and threw up her other arm in celebration. 'Whoo!' she shouted and the crowd joined in.

Slowly people started filtering back towards the dorms. It was half three in the morning and even though it was Saturday tomorrow (well today technically) there was still a lot to do homework-wise.

'Oh by the way,' Macey whispered as she came up on my other side with Liz beside her. 'While you guys were doing your thing and all that, rumours spread pretty fast. Oh and turns out Cammie is very popular among the guys which is good being in an all guy school and stuff.'

I rolled my eyes but deep down I felt worried. I didn't know how to act around guys so they wouldn't be interested for long at least. I thought about the way the guy beside me had looked at me and while I did feel flattered I was not (and would most likely never be) over Zach.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

The way she ran tonight was amazing. It was as if her life depended on it or something. There was a problem though. It was the way the other guys were looking at her. Not just in awe and envy at her speed, stamina and agility but at _her_. I heard a few people pass a few comments but stop when they saw me. They weren't allowed to talk about her like that. It was a silent rule.

One guy grabbed me by the shoulder. He was surrounded by a group of equally sleazy guys. Logan. Blonde hair, australian accent? I don't know but I didn't like him. I'd heard he'd talked to Cammie before, said some rather vile things about dressing down at the get together.

'So I head that, that girl of yours is ace in bed. Any comment?'

'Excuse me?' I asked.

'She's a beauty all right.'

'I hear she's bored shitless of you already Goode. Not man enough for her are you?' One of his friends commented.

'She needs a real man,' Logan continued, 'I'm pretty intent on being a nice host and giving her what she wants and I know exactly what she-'

I punched him hard in the face. Pulled my hand back to punch him again when it was stopped. I turned and found Liam holding me back. I was not in the mood for this.

'Now is not the time,' I growled at him.

'I need to talk to you. About the PP.'

I lowered my arm and followed him away. PP - pink paper. I glared at Logan as I left.

We walked back to the school and he pulled me into the corridor. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the piece of pink paper. The piece I couldn't find in Cammie's room. Liam had lifted it.

'You need to read this.' He pushed it at my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

I'd missed dinner so I got to the room, took a shower and threw on my light cotton pyjama shorts and vest top and decided to slip into the kitchen. I'd be shattered if I hadn't slept all day. Breakfast wasn't for another few hours and frankly I couldn't wait that long. I searched their cupboards and fridges and pulled out ingredients to make a sandwich. I placed them on the island in the middle of the kichen and went to the drawers for a knife.

'I know.'

Those two words echoed around the kitchen.

I pulled out the knife, banged the drawer shut with my hip and spun around.

Zach stood there, leaning on the doorframe, being all 'Zach-like'.

'Know what?' I asked normally as I made my way to the island and began cutting some cheese.

He moved silently behind me and placed his lips over my ear as if about to whisper something.

'Cammie I know about the pink paper ok? I've read it and I know.'

My breath hitched, my legs went numb and he leaned against me from behind which kept me up.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' I whispered.

'I think you do,' he whispered, tickling my ear.

My hand shook. He couldn't know... but if he did. Was that better or dangerous?

'Zach,' I whispered his name and he leaned down and kissed my neck.

'You're not doing that right by the way. What spy can't cut cheese with a knife that she could decapitate a fully-grown man in 42.3 different ways. Here it's more like this.'

He reached around so our limbs mirrored each other. He lifted my hand and leaned over my shoulder to see.

'Angle the blade just like so, you see?' He moved slowly. It was like something you'd see in a cheesy film where the big strong boy would show the feeble girl how to golf or something, only this was cutting cheese.

I giggled at his cliche. He was doing it on purpose.

'I thought, I thought you meant what you said. About not- you know... loving me. Unless you did?' He said quietly, stopping the kissing.

'Zach,' I gasped. I dropped the knife on the table and turned around being wedged between him and the table. 'Don't you ever say that you understand. Don't even think that.' I gripped onto his shirt for dear life.

'You promise?'

I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, 'Cross my heart,' before pulling him down to kiss me.

I leaned against the island and he lightly leaned against me, pushing his body as close to me as possible. I was so glad he knew, the stress that had built up in the short period of time quickly slipped away as it was replaced with different emotions as our bodies merged.

My hands worked my way from his neck to his hair and back to his neck again, making sure he wasn't going anywhere again. He ran his hands over my shoulders and down my shoulder blades, giving me the shivers, he continued down to my lower back and finally stopped at the back of my thighs. He pulled me up into a sitting position on the island so I had to bend down to kiss him. Too much space was between us now so I wrapped my legs around him, fully conscious of my small pyjama shorts. Right then, for the first time, I didn't care.

I wanted him even closer.

'Cammie,' I heard him growl close to my ear.

His tongue licked my bottom lip and I eagerly allowed him to entry to my mouth. I felt him explore as I ran my finger down his back and round to the top button of his shirt. I unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt and slid my hands in over his bare chest. He pulled back from the kiss to breathe and I moved my mouth to his collar bone and slowly up his neck, along his jaw and back to his mouth.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I smiled into the kiss. This was perfect and all I would ever want. Again when I pulled back for air I didn't want too. I ran my fingertips along his hairline and down his face while he stared intently at me.

'I love you Cameron Ann Morgan. I knew from the moment I first saw you in that elevator that things would never be the same again. I'm glad of that.'

'The moment I first saw you I knew my world was being turned upside down,' I replied smiling, 'I didn't know it was a good thing then because I love you Zachary Goode. No matter what I do or say, I will always love you.' I gave him a soft kiss on the lips as if to seal that promise.

He leaned his head into the hair at my neck and breathed in my scent before placing cute little butterfly kisses along my collar bone which made me giggle.

Someone cleared their voice at the kitchen door.

We both turned to the noise and I reluctantly untangled my legs from Zach's waist but he didn't step back as we took at Liam standing at the door looking slightly embarrassed.

'You both have some explaining to do.'

* * *

><p><strong>[AN Next chapter is written so all I need is enough reviews so I know people have read it before I post the next one :) This story shall be concluded before the end of summer so I hope people enjoy it :) I've been writing non-stop the last few days and I have to say when I look back at my published chapters and see my spelling mistakes I'm very annoyed but you'll have to excuse them as I have no corrector so please review x]**


	24. Chapter 24

**[Authors Note: Here you guys go then. Liam's just walked in on Zach and Cammie and has demanded his explanation. Dun dun dun... haha Please read and enjoy :) Plus this is officially the longest chapter yet... I think :D ]**

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

_Someone cleared their voice at the kitchen door._  
><em>We both turned to the noise and I reluctantly untangled my legs from Zach's waist but he didn't step back as we took at Liam standing at the door looking slightly embarrassed.<em>  
><em>'You both have some explaining to do.'<em>

_A million quotes flashed through my mind._

_No legacy is so rich as Honesty. ~ William Shakespeare_

_You can fool some of the people all of the time, and all of the people some of the time, but you can not fool all the people all the time. ~ Abraham Lincoln_

_Truth is such a rare thing, it is delighted to tell it. ~ Emily Dickinson_

_Fiction is the Truth inside the lie. ~ Stephen King_

_When in doubt, tell the Truth. ~ Mark Twain_

_The Truth which has made us free will in the end make us glad, also. ~ Felix Adler_

I'll give Liam credit. He didn't ask any questions but stayed quiet, he never interrupted but listened patiently, he never made a move to show he disapproved or placed judgement. He sat quietly and listened intently.

I was faintly aware of Zach continuing to make the sandwich I'd stopped. I was aware of what sounded like a mouse shuffling in the roof space above. I was aware of my mouth moving and the words coming out but it was as if I wasn't really there. Like the scene in the movie where you know what they're saying even though they've got music playing instead of the speech and they show it from different angles as if to fast-forward it.

I told him about the history of Gallagher, about Gillian and Ioseph Cavan, all about the circle and finally, with a nod of approval from Zach, I told him about Zach's mum and finally explained the letter.

As soon as I was finished Liam didn't even pause before looking at Zach and saying, 'What's our plan?'

As soon as the words left his mouth the 'mice' in the roofspace that I'd notcied earlier got louder, a kind of arguement going on and then finally a small crack sounded.

A small hole fell through in the ceiling at the corner of the kitchen. As if in slow motion Grant fell through, then Jonas on top of him who rolled away and tried to stand. Then Liz fell down onto Grant and Jonas grabbed her quickly before Macey fell and jumped off him in reflex and a small laugh came from the roof space before finally Bex fell looking unpleased, by that time Grant was finally aware of the situation and grabbed Bex up with him as he stood.

They stood up quickly and brushed themselves off.

'That's exactly what we were wondering,' Bex claimed. She didn't look happy.

_**PROS AND CONS OF EVERYONE YOU TRIED TO KEEP SAFE KNOWING YOUR SECRET**_

**PRO: ZACH NOW KNOWS THAT I DO LOVE HIM**

**CON: THERE WAS BASICALLY NO POINT TO THE SECRET**

**PRO: THE STRESS WAS LIFTED SLIGHTLY**

**CON: THIS COULD BE DANGEROUS FOR EVERYONE**

**PRO: I WASN'T ALONE IN THIS ANYMORE**

Everyone gathered around the table as Zach pushed a plate and a sandwich towards me and put everything away quickly.

'Well? How do you plan to protect out little Cammie then Zach? I assume you only just found out too?' Macey asked staring him down, as if daring him to say otherwise.

'I did.'

'Then what's your plan?' Liz questioned.

I nibbled on the sandwich which I wasn't so eager to eat anymore.

'We keep going as normal.'

'What?' I asked.

'We keep doing what we're doing, we'll all act as if we don't know while we try and figure out our next step.'

'Well if you ask me you're going to need to do a lot better than what you were,' Macey smirked giving me a sideway look.

'How long exactly were you guys up there?' I didn't look up from sandwich.

'Long enough.'

I saw Zach smirk from the corner of my eye.

'What do you suggest we do?' I asked Macey again, knowing she was the expert in this field.

'Well,' she glanced at Bex and then at Liam then back at Bex. 'We have a few ideas.'

Zach stared at Macey and Macey stared back. They seemed to be having a private conversation with their eyes then eventually after what looked like a lot of hesitation and disapproval on Zach's part and then finally he nodded.

'What?' Both me and Liam asked at the same time.

Zach looked away so Macey continued, 'You're going to have to have a full blown arguement and seem like you're completely over him Cam or else it's not going to work.'

'I still don't get it.'

'You and Liam will have to co-operate Cammie,' she nodded encouragingly.

'Huh?' Liam and I both asked again.

'YOU and LIAM,' she clapped her hands together.

'What?'

'You and Liam need to get together!' Liz shouted surprising all of us but mostly herself.

I couldn't look at Liam I just turned to Zach who nodded and looked away. That didn't even make sense. Why would we? Me and Liam? How could that help? Seriously what?

It turns out I'd voiced my opinions out loud.

'So Zach's mum isn't going to be fooled very easily but it seems as long as her little boy is safe she'll leave you alone so all we need to fool is the leaks' Bex nodded.

Zach stiffened at the subject of his mother and being called 'her little boy'.

Thankfully Grant noticed this and jumped in, 'So Cam,' he threw his arm around my shoulder as if I needed consoling in a time like this and I could only wish the truth had came out sooner about all this because the truth was that no matter how many times I did things on my own it will always be easier with a little help. 'You only need to fool whatever leaks there are here at Blackthorne until you leave.'

I knew deep down that Grant was like me, that we'd been sharing the same thought line earlier. When you're a spy_ nothing is unexpected _and Grant did not look surprised that there were spies spying on the spies here at Blackthorne but instead looked like he'd seen it coming, been preparing for it, ready to put up the fight.

'I doubt these leaks will believe that you too truly love each other,' Jonas said and must of felt me and Zach rushing in too protest because he quickly powered on, 'they'll believe it more of a fling, so at least one of you need to act as if you've moved on and soon.'

'And that's where I'm supposed to come in?' Liam asked, speaking for the first time since not really understanding what was being asked off him. I wasn't sure how I felt then. Did I want him to make jokes like he had that time at the infirmary or did I want him to look as serious as he was now?

'Pretty much,' Macey shrugged.

Liam glanced at me as if asking for my agreement before he agreed.

'Isn't it more traditional for the guy to move on first?' I asked thinking back to Macey's glossy magazine.

'We thought about that too but we've got no trusted female friends to use.'

I thought about it and realised how silly I must seem trying to give my boyfriend away but I needed him to be safe plus it would only be until the exchange was over.

'What about Liz or you?'

'Actually Cam,' Liz said quietly and Jonas moved towards her and took her hand. When had that happened? Had I really been zoned out from my friends that much?

Grant dropped arm from around my shoulder and went to stand his ground beside Bex but neither said anything or made any physical contact.

'Macey?' I asked as my last resort. I guess I hadn't mentioned her to start with because Macey was... on a boy-ban could I say? (I may also be very jealous of just how shiny her hair was).

'Sorry let me re-phrase. We need a trusted, female, SINGLE AND WILLING friend to use,' and that was that arguement over.

I looked to Zach to find he was staring at me. He nodded his agreement and I finally nodded Liam mine.

How hard could it be? Sit with him at Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner just like we'd been doing off and on anyway? A tiny bit of hand-holding and that was that? Zach safe? It seemed too easy.

'What happens after, after the exchange I mean?' I was fully aware that no one knew the answer.

'I'm sorry but why can't we tell a teacher?' Liz asked wanting to avoid all this completely.

'Logically we can't. You know Joe would whisk us all back to Gallagher and the adults would try and fix this thing by themselves. We'd be completely cut off from the loop and the boys,' Bex glanced at Grant, 'would never be trusted again.'

'And that means no contact. Of any kind,' I finished for her.

'Grant, Jonas, Liam and I can keep an eye out after all of you are gone and if we find traces off the circle still being here we'll tell Joe then,' Zach shrugged, 'He mentioned to me before about finally trying to turn over a leaf for this place.'

'Right. Assassins. I nearly forgot.'

Grant spoke up again then, 'Plus if they wanted to hurt Cammie they would off by now. They most likely need her for something. I'm not sure what but... whatever it is she's in no danger this time at least,' his eyes looked almost sure of his words, 'they would of took her already if that weren't the case right?'

No one answered but right now this was our best shot.

'So it's agreed then. Tomorrow you,' Macey pointed at me, her long manicured fingernail glistening in the dim kitchen light, 'and you,' she then pointed at Zach, 'have the most realistic and biggest official break-up since Brangelina!'

'Who?' the rest of us asked at the same time. Macey face-palmed herself.

* * *

><p>Last night even though we'd all had a lot on our mind it'd been so late that we managed to cram in as many hours of sleep as possible. I thought I'd be up all night over-thinking as usual but my mind had been set to rest now knowing that I wasn't in this alone, I'd reconciled with my friends and I had Zach back.<p>

That morning I took a long shower, working out the cranks in my muscles that had built up before finally stepping out and changing into my uniform.

'How you feeling today then Cam?' Macey asked as soon as I came out of the bathroom.

'Better.'

'You know from now on you tell us when something like this happens you got it?'

'We're here for you Cammie,' Liz smiled as she packed her backpack with twice the amount of books than we actually needed.

'And you really don't get a say in the matter anyway,' Bex smiled. She couldn't stay mad at me for long.

We group hugged then and it felt just like old times. Even more so when Macey pulled back in disgust.

'Ew you're hair's still wet. Sit down until I sort you out.'

I didn't want all that stuff on my face this morning and Macey seemed fine to settle with a few sweeps of brown masacra and a dab of a light bronzer on my cheek bones. She even let me wear the black flats. She used the blow-dryer on my hair but didn't do anything else to it but let it be naturally wavy, claming that too much heat is bad and it had to have time to recover.

It was a warm day so I didn't even bother with my blazer but instead opted for my light sweater instead and I didn't however manage to get out the door before Macey claimed I had to use her watermelon chapstick because it had spf 30 and that was very important.

This time as we made our way down to breakfast I didn't even have butterflies, it was nothing like yesterday. I stopped mid-stride. It couldn't only have been yesterday could it? For I knew that this time it would be different. It was a simple bit of role-playing for the safety of Zach and that was fine as long as I knew he'd be safe.

'Cam you ok?' Macey asked before we went.

I smiled. 'I am.'

* * *

><p><strong>Macey had given me a few pointers this morning as I waited for her to do both Liz and Bex's hair in stylish updos:<strong>

**'Do not let him break up with you. It will seem like Liam is a re-bound.'**

**'Try and fit that you're breaking up because you've realised you like Liam in there too. More realistic.'**

**'Let him be the first one to shout and then start shouting back.'**

**'Don't walk off. Let him do that.'**

**'Do not cry, but act sad, but not regretful, maybe even slightly pityish? No in fact don't do that either. Just looking bad for him I think will do.'**

**'Maybe even say the famous words; It's not you, it's me. Kind of slang for; It is you... and good riddance you get me? No? Ok then...'**

* * *

><p>Again today when I walked into the dining room everyone stared, whispered and huddled around Tina for the information.<p>

Most of the room fell silent and I knew Zach had walked in too. They were waiting; waiting to see if Tina had been truthful, if we did ever get together, ever broke up, as much information as they could get basically.

**We had to get three vital stage into this arguement:**

**1. The 'we were together' stage**

**2. 'This relationship is terminated' stage**

**3. 'It will never be re-kindled' stage**

Let stage one commence (Zach's main part)

I turned and was greeted with Zach's soft lips on mine.

'Hey you. How's my favourite girl in the world this morning?' He asked smiling and putting his arms around my waist.

'Fine I guess,' I said wriggling out of his grasp and headed for the breakfast table. I was aware everyone could hear us, spy-training comes in useful.

'That's good. I just wanted to say I really enjoyed last night,' he leant down next to me mock-whispering.

'Yeah I wanted to talk to you about that...' I trailed off.

This whole fake breaking-up thing was exciting and a little funny knowing that Zach was playing along.

'You want to talk? About what princess?' He again circled my waist with his arms and I tried my best not to sink into him.

Stage Two Begins (My Main part)

'About that ok! Stop smothering me!' I gritted out.

'Excuse me!?' He said loudly. 'I'm smothering you now? That's how it is?!'

'Zach keep your voice down for heavens' sake. Not everyone cares or wants to know about our personal lifes,' I almost laughed as I said that but managed to keep my stern face on.

'Oh yeah? I think they'd all be interest to know that last night you said you loved me!' Gasps came from the girls and even a few boys. 'Now I'm smothering you?! Can you believe this?' He turned to the nearest guy but he shyed away.

'Zach!'

'What you wanted to talk!' he shouted.

'Not shout! Not argue!' I shouted back.

'Well it's a bit late for that now! Going from saying I Love You to each other to this-!'

'I never said it!'

'What?'

'I never actually did I say that I loved you! I was very careful not to say those words! In fact when you told me you loved me I said Thank You! Do you remember that?!'

'Zach went quiet, his features fell and then they grew angry. 'No, no you...'

'Think about it you narrow-minded jerk!'

'Oh so now I'm narrow-minded?!'

'Oh so you knew you were a jerk!'

'Is it because of him?' he asked quieter.

I glanced at the floor and didn't speak.

'It is isn't it? You and one of my best friends? That's a new low even for you!' His voice picked up volume again. I heard whispers fly. Grant? Jonas? Liam? Who was he talking about?

I lowered mine to average. 'Look Zach I wanted to discuss this rationally, to talk it over so I could tell you that...'

'That what?'

'I want to break up.'

He scoffed. I took a step closer.

'Look Zach it's not you-'

'It's you right? The good old it's not you it's me line. I though you'd hit a low before. You just officially hit rock bottom.'

And *drum roll please* Stage Three (Liam's Main part)

Then as if on cue (well it was on cue but sure) Liam walked in. The whole crowd looked his way. He bee-lined straight for us and pretended to assess the situation. He moved beside me and our arms brushed before he took my hand.

'She told you huh?' he asked.

'I want to hear it from you.'

'Zach, mate, what do you mean?'

'Stop! You don't get he privilege to call me mate anymore. I want to hear it from you. How you stole my girlfriend from me!'

More gasps, more whispers.

'Let's not do this here.'

'What did my back hurt your knife Liam?'

'Yeah real mature Zach!'

'What you think that comment was a mistake. All the mistakes in the world couldn't measure up to the day I thought I could trust you.'

'Zach don't-' I tried.

'Shut up!'

'Don't talk to her like that!' Liam interjected.

'Yeah well I have no reason to talk to her again. I want nothing to do with either of you ever again. Especially not you. I only talk to my friends and as far as I'm concerned this "friendship" is not capable of ending because it never existed.'

With that he turned and left.

The upside to this was that if we ever failed at being spies I'm pretty sure there would be many jobs in acting available for us.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN This next chapter will have some more Zammie in it so please review and I'll try and maybe even get the next chapter up tomorrow if I know people have actually read this one :) Oh yeah I almost forgot: Thank you all for being here, the support is amazing and I couldn't have asked for better people to actually read this so just know: I Love You! Oh andj ust to clear it up both Cammie and Zach said I love you if you remember and she only said that ^ to make it seem more realistic? Hope you enjoyed :)]**

**Oh and This is chapter 24? Well I've only a few more chapters still to go until the end. The ending was planned from the start so I hope it's good enough so yeah... please review so I know people and heave read this chapter and are ready for the next one :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**[Authors Note: Well I nearly had a heart attack as I thought I didn't save this chapter but turns out that I saved it in the wrong file. Nearly cried haha but you should thank all the people who reviewed for this chapter as I wasn't go to post it today but you're all so lovely I decided too :) ]**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went on as usual. If by usual I mean completely and utterly out of my comfort zone with the whispers and gossip all probably about what a terrible person I was and how I was doing that to Zach. Courtney and Eva passed me at one point but didn't even glance my way and when I looked again their eyes held what looked like disappointment. In me?<p>

A few guys tried to high-five Liam as he held my hand in between the classes we had together, but he ignored them. We didn't make interesting conversation just kept on our game faces and made comments when we knew people were listening. It was a kind of mutual understanding.

That was until dinner time when me and Liam sat beside each other waiting for the girls to show up.

'How you holding up?' he whispered.

'Ok, I guess. It's for the best.' I leaned my elbows on the table, clasped my hands together and leant my chin on them. Liam rubbed my shoulder reassuringly and I knew that even though we hadn't known each other that long that in a few years we'd all be laughing at this. All of us. Alive and together.

A blonde-haired guy called Logan slid in across from us and I had a brief memory of him from the time Liam had invited us to the get-together (where I had stood on a poison dart and had to be rushed to the infirmary. Good times, good times).

_Logan didn't follow him but instead kept on walking beside me. 'Don't bundle up. Wear something flesh revealing. It's kind of hot in there,' he whispered in my ear before going off to a corridor on my right. I got shivers up my spine and I didn't know if I liked that guy after all._

I did not like this guy. At all.

'So...' he whistled.

Me and Liam just stared back.

'I heard you finally ditched Goode. Smartest thing you've done since you got here,' he grinned, ignoring Liam completely.

'Moving on to better things then huh?' he laughed. I wanted to be sick.

He glanced at Liam then back at me. 'If you ever decide to ditch your small toys and play with the big kids let me know.' He dropped a piece of evapo-paper with a dorm number wrote on it in front of me. He winked and walked away.

I didn't even need to be told that Zach was watching, somewhere in a corner I could feel him. Liam sat there quietly and I sighed aloud and shut my eyes. I didn't know why this Logan kid kept being like this, he didn't even know me.

Liam's hand moved from my shoulder to my back as Tina walked by eyeing us both. She looked to where Logan had walked away and then at the number lying in front of me.

'You know Cammie, I'd make my mind up if I were you. I'm not saying this to hurt you but you're starting to get a bit of a reputation. People are making up all these rumors and it's just... well... Zach's a good guy and I'm sure you are too Liam but you can't leave a pile of destruction in your wake.'

I felt anger rising in me as she too walked away. The only gossip that turns into rumors came directly from her mouth. I stood from my chair sending it scraping back. I turned to leave the hall.

'Cammie,' Liam called.

_'I told you that wouldn't last long,' _someone whispered.

_'They probably weren't even together.'_

_'They only did ever hold hands and shit.'_

Apparently I wasn't the only person who'd heard that because just as I got to the front of the dining hall, on my way to the doors, someone tugged on my hand. Pulling me gracefully around and into his arms Liam stood there looking sheepish and before I could fully comprehend the situation he kissed me. The kiss was warm and sweet and lasted a heartbeat too long.

The whispers stopped and he pulled away and pulled me into a hug. As he hugged me I turned my head towards the doors to see Mr. Solomon standing there and Zach leaving with a look in his eye that made me think he wasn't acting.

I couldn't go after him without blowing our whole plan so I was forced to re-seat myself just as my friends joined us.

'Well done guys, we probably should of done that sooner,' Macey whispered, rationalizing it.

Liam glanced at me and his eyes seemed to plea for me not to be mad at him. I couldn't be of course so I smiled. Deep down I kind of knew that would eventually happen. For everyone to believe it they had to see it. I just thought I'd be more prepared for it. Maybe I would of over-thought it then.

As we left the dining room I made sure for Logan to notice me drop the evapo-paper into my leftover glass of water.

* * *

><p>I stayed in my room that night studying. I caught up on the work I'd missed and finally it was time to go to bed.<p>

The night was cold and I wished I'd worn my bottoms instead of my shorts again. I heard Liz shift around in her bed until she got warm and when finally I heard her stop moving I knew she was asleep.

'Hey guys?' I checked. No answer. The heavy breathing of my roommates was the only sound in the room.

I carefully slid out from under my covers and opened the door and shut it quietly. I'd slipped in a question to Liam about his dorm earlier today and he informed me that he shared with Grant, Jonas and Zach and without me even having to ask he told me where it was and the best way to get to it without being spotted.

I tip-toed quietly in my bare feet, making all the relevant twists and turns until finally I stood in front of the door. I knocked quietly and a sleepy Liam opened the door. I didn't even need to tell him why I was there, he just nodded and stepped back inside.

Less than a minute later Zach stood at the door. His hair was messed up and it seems he'd only had time to throw on some sweats before coming to the door.

I didn't need to say anything I just stood there and not nearly four seconds later I was in his arms. He hugged me tight like I was going to disappear if he didn't take hold on hard enough. I didn't mind though because I was hugging him back just as tightly.

'I'm sorry,' I whispered.

'Why? I told him to.'

'What?' I asked tipping up my head to look at him.

'I wasn't exactly pleased with myself when I'd realised what I'd did but Liam's a good guy and I know he'd never do us wrong. Plus you heard what all those guys were saying, it just wasn't believable enough.'

I knew he was right but still. 'You know I love you right?' I asked.

'I do,' he smirked. 'Not nearly as much as I love you though.'

'We are so not having that argument,' I smiled and leaned against his chest, 'because I'd win.'

'Yeah cause you usually do,' he sarcastically mentioned.

'Yes I do! I always win.' So that may not necessarily be true.

'Yeah because you coming here was really keeping our cover huh?' he smiled and I could see he wasn't very angry about it.

'I guess I just couldn't keep away.'

'The ol' Goode charm. Works every time.'

'Lucky for you,' I laughed.

We stayed like that for a little while longer. Wrapped in each others arms.

He ran his hands up my arms giving me goosebumps.

'You're cold,' he stated. He stepped back out of my reach and I did then feel cold. He reached his hand around his dorm door which he hadn't fully shut and came back with a flannel shirt.

'Here put this on.'

After I finished buttoning it up I became very conscious of how my pajama shorts were almost hidden underneath it and I had to roll the sleeves up. I was about to breathe in Zach's scent from the collar when I realised it.

'Is this Liam's?'

'I guess it is,' he said and looked down.

'Won't he mind?'

'I'm sure he won't mind his girlfriend stealing his shirt,' he teased.

'I'll give it back. Oh, hey that's not funny.'

'No,' he admitted. 'But this is.' He stepped behind me and grabbed me as if in a hug and then I felt him begin to tickle my sides. I started giggling uncontrollably.

'Stop it!' Pause for breath. 'Hahahaha please.' Breathe. 'White flag! White flag! We're going to wake people.'

'Ok, ok' he laughed too.

'I should probably get back now,' I sighed.

'Probably, but don't forget this,' He leaned down and kissed me. Just like Liam's kiss it was sweet and warm but it was so much more too. I felt the cold leave my body and be replaced with something more. I knew I would never get tired of this.

'Wouldn't want to leave that behind,' I laughed. Two full seconds passed before I'd backed him up against the wall and kissed him again. His hands circled my waist and he didn't object to my spontaneous movement.

His warm tongue slipped into my mouth and found mine. My fingers found the soft bit of hair at the back of his neck.

'I really should be getting back now,' I smiled.

'No, you're right. Good luck for tomorrow.' He added as I stepped away.

I smiled and turned and left. I was glad for the shirt then when I felt the cold that came with the loss of his body heat.

I was also fully aware of Zach watching me walk away and how much I wish this could all just be over with.

I stepped back into my dorm room that night and instantly knew something was wrong. There was a second piece of pink paper upon my pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN I'm a terrible person so I'm going to end it there. Thanks to all the awesome reviews I decided to post this today. I really hope you all enjoyed. If you liked the story please review so I know people have actually read it and I can post the next chapter. Love You Guys (3 ]**


	26. Chapter 26

**[Authors Note: Sorry for the delay guys but it's here :) Also Fanfiction's apparently gotten an update so that's interesting...]**

* * *

><p>I slowly walked over to the pillow and took a closer look, just to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. There sat another pink letter.<p>

'Bex!' I shouted. I heard some muffles and then Bex was at my side.

'Cammie what's wrong?' she asked but quickly looked to my pillow and found the reason. 'I'll wake the others,' she whispered as if someone might still be listening in.

As she woke up an unhappy Macey and worried Liz I took a step closer to my pillow. I sat down slowly and lifted the letter. Deep breaths were inhaled before I finally read it.

Half way through I felt my friends stand in front of me, not distrubing me while I read.

_Cameron_

_You've done well so far but you're not quite out of the water yet. My colleuges are coming around but that doesn't mean you're safe. Not only is your life and Zach's hanging in the balance but everyone around you is in danger. I want what I want and my friends will go to all measures to get it. All I can say here is keep up whatever it is you're doing and all will be well._

_Catherine_

I felt myself exhale a breath I didn't know I was holding before breaking into a huge grin. I handed the letter over to my friends who were eagerly waiting.

After they finished it I heard them laugh out loud.

'This is great news!'

'I told you it would work!'

Of course Liz brought us back to reality.

'We're not safe yet it says. We have to keep it up. Another few days I would say but then what? They're going to pull all their agents out?'

'How many of them do you think there are?' I whispered.

'Enough.'

We all lay back down to sleep then and no one even bothered questioning my earlier whereabouts.

* * *

><p>The next day Bex walked past Zach at breakfast, passing the letter to him so the guys would know the situation.<p>

That wasn't even the worst part. Liam sat beside me, like we'd planned, but the atmosphere in the room was different. Not suspicious or curious like usual but I got the feeling everyone knew something I didn't.

Macey sat down in front of us with a bowl of freshly sliced fruit.

'You're not going to believe this.' She blew out.

We all leaned further in to hear what she had to say.

'It seems that a certain somebody, namely Tina, saw Cammie sneak back into our dorm last night wearing just Liam's top and as you can guess everyone's imagination is running wild.'

I felt my face and neck flush. 'But, but that's not what happened plus I was wearing shorts and-'

'Yes we know that Cam but they all don't. They don't know what's been going on. That their lives are at risk and you're the one fixing it for them,' she seemed angry.

'He's not a hero... he's a silent guardian, a watchful protector... a Dark Knight..." Liam whispered.

'A baman quote really?' I smiled.

'I thought it would brighten up the situation,' he smiled back.

'So what do we do about it?' Liz asked as if I always have the answer.

'This time there is nothing we can do.' So I sat there and endured all the looks, the whispers and the sideway glances thinking how my sisters were in this room. My friends of the sisterhood. But a sisterhood wasn't without it's secrets and I feared that this was a dangerous one indeed.

* * *

><p>After breakfast I had C&amp;P (Confidentiality and Privacy). I still did not see a point to this class whatsoever. I, of course knew that I had this class with Zach and thanks to us both being late, collapsing a wall and sharing a desk we now sat beside each other.<p>

We sat quietly and far apart and a few times he tried to move even further away. I knew it was only because Eva and some guy called Gregg kept glancing back at us but for some reason it hurt.

As soon as the bell rung to leave I jumped up and headed for the door before being called back.

'Miss Morgan could I have a word with you please?'

'Yes sir.'

I made my way back and as the room emptied out I sat down at the front desk while he sat at his own desk.

'I'm taken to believe that you were out of your dorm last night past curfew. Is that correct?'

'Yes sir but it's not what you think.'

'Oh really? Care to explain then?' His bushy eyebrows rose.

'Well, you see, I can't.' I couldn't tell a teacher about me sneaking out to see Zach. I couldn't even lie and say it was Liam because I knew if I opened up this one bit of information that the rest might just flow out.

'Can't or won't?' I hated that line. It was too cliche.

'I'm sorry sir but I have to ask: the person that saw me out after curfew,' And I knew it was Tina, 'Weren't they also breaking curfew?'

This seemed to baffle him a little. 'Yes, well, nonetheless it's against school rules and you're going to have to come to a detention tonight. Midnight at the underground fountain. I'll assign our best student to meet you there and explain what your punishment is.'

I stood to leave. 'Oh and I suggest bringing a pair of rubber gloves.'

They'd probably get me to scrub the grime and dirt off a 200 year old fountain or something. Deep down I knew it was worth it, just to see Zach last night.

The rest of my classes continued on as usual and by dinner I was starving.

My friends seemed amused as I sat down. 'What's so funny?' I asked but they didn't respond and only laughed more.

Liam came over and sat then. 'I heard our little Cammie here got a midnight detention,' he laughed. My friends laughed even more.

'You all heard about that?'

'Yepp, but if it helps then fountain duty is by far the best punishment you got. Seems like they're taking it easy on you.' He laughed again as he put his arm around my shoulder.

I gave him a sarcastic laugh. 'Isn't that nice of them?'

* * *

><p>When we all arrived back at the dorm that day I was surprised to find another pink letter on my pillow.<p>

_Cameron_

_It seems that you have taken heade of my last warning. My colleuges seem satisfied that Zach is not a threat and we will soon pull our agent out. I would thank you but that seems terribly inapprorpriate. I've came to realise you care more about my son than I first thought so for that I do thank you. Admittedly you were there for him when I was not. I would also like to point out that this is not a bonding we are forming here. You will receive one last letter from me so you know it's safe but when the time comes I will do what I have to do._

_Catherine_

But of course Liz was the one to bring us back to reality.

'Guys,' she said as she read the letter a second time, 'this letter says they're going to pull their agent out. As in single.'

'As in one person?' Bex asked even though she knew the answer.

'That means... well what does that mean exactly? There are less agents than we thought? That's a good thing right?' I asked desperately.

'It's so complicated.' Bex frowned.

'What do you mean?'

'The circle needs you for something so they're not going to hurt you. Catherine obviously wants to keep Zach safe by convincing the Circle he's no threat. She's put that responsibility in your hands because she knows you'll protect him even though you know that when the time comes she going to try and hurt you. It's just so... so... unrealistic.'

'But it is our reality right now.'

'I'm not getting a good feeling about this. Before it felt like it was a threat but to know for definite that there is someone here who's been double-crossing us. It just makes you think... it could be anyone.'

* * *

><p>My friends kindly stayed up with me until midnight but I knew they'd be sleeping by the time I got back.<p>

'Good luck,' Liz whispered as I left that night.

Today after dinner Liam had shown me to the entrance to get underground so I knew where I was going.

I made my way outside and found it again. The stairs on the way down were slippery and wet so I had to make my way down slowly. Who puts a fountain underground anyway?

The fountain wasn't hard to find. It was huge and located in the middle of a cold stone room.

The fountain had bright little blue lights installed underneath the water that lit up the whole place, even up to the high ceiling.

In a strange way it would be beautiful if it wasn't so creepy. The creepiness factor wasn't lifted though as apparently Blackthorne's "best student" was none other than Mr Creepy himself. Logan.

He smiled as I entered. He was sitting on the stone bench rim of the fountain and as I came fully in the door he patted the space beside him to sit.

I slowly made my way over and took a seat but made sure to keep a good distance of space between us.

He regarded the space as nothing though as he moved over closer to me.

'So you're their best student?' I asked sarcastically.

'Who me? Not quite,' he said as if it was an inside joke, 'I did however make a deal with the best student and convinced him that because I knew you that it may help get your detention done properly. Plus he wasn't too happy about having to be down here until the early hours of the morning anyway.'

'Why? How long is this going to take?' I asked timidly.

He smiled again and I felt myself shift away from him. 'Depends how much of a fight you put up.'

I felt myself shudder and then that's when I heard the noise. The noise that told me something wasn't right. My instincts flared up as a stone wall seemed to show up from nowhere making a loud sliding noise before covering the doorway that I'd entered threw.

'What's going on?' I asked trying to feign bravery. Secretly I was scared though, I didn't understand my situation.

'Oh come on. You're smarter than that.' he moved so close that he was breathing down my ear. He placed his hand on my knee. 'Care to take a guess?'

I stood up and backed away from him.

'You're scared. How amusing!'

'This look isn't scared. It's disgusted.'

'Oh really?'

I backed as far away from him as I could. I'd made it to the wall but as soon as I started to think off a plan he advanced quickly.

'Oh Cammie, Cammie, Cammie,' he smiled. He took my face in his hand but not in the adorable way Zach did. His touch felt sleezy and made me wretch. 'You could get yourself out of this you know. Now that you're not with Zach all you have to do is dump that Liam one for me. What do you say?'

I spat at him. His sleazy smile dropped from his face. He wiped the spit of with his arm and banged both his fists of the wall on either side of my face.

'I'm done with these games! Do you know who I am!' He screamed.

'I have a theory but I hope I'm wrong.'

'Feel free to share.'

I moved my knee up, aiming for his gut but he caught it and pressed it painfully back down. He used his body to hold me against the wall. He used his hands to add my pressure to mine against the walls. Without any use of my body and without the space between us I had no momentum.

'Cammie!' I heard a voice scream from the other side of the door. Mr Solomon. 'Cammie! Answer me!'

'I'm-' I started to scream back but Logan covered it with his hand. The arm he released I swung up and hit him over the head. He stumbled back.

'Joe! I'm here!' I ran over to the door which was covered with a wall of stone. 'I can't get out! I don't know how.'

'Cammie I'm going to try and get you out ok?'

I felt something hit me over the head. White spots appeared in my vision as I dropped to my knees.

'Cammie?' I heard footsteps move on the other side of the door. 'Cammie!'

I tried pushing myself up with my hands but someone kicked me on the back forcing we down again.

I tried to respond to Joe but my mind seemed impossible of replying. I started to become scared then. I felt like I was in one of those dreams were your voice won't let you scream, where you just can't completely catch your breath.

'Oh she'll be quite safe until then sir.' I heard Logan sneer.

I heard more shuffling and then more voices from the other side of the door then.

'Zach is there another entrance?' with a voice that sounded like Bex.

'I, I don't know.'

That was the last thing I heard before I could hear no more. See no more. Feel no more.

I awoke again with the conscious feeling of being dragged along the ground.

'Logan?'

'Hmm?' he asked as he continued to drag me.

'You're with the Circle aren't you?' I breathed out and felt my subconcious slipping again. I felt ashamed, ashamed I hadn't put up more of a fight, ashamed that I was being pulled across the floor like a broken toy.

'Took you long enough to figure that out didn't it?'

'I thought. I thought they needed me for something. Thought they weren't going to hurt me.'

'They aren't. Let's just say I've became very free-lance, impatient. I'll get the answers out of you now and then dipose of you.'

'But why?' I asked.

'Because I'm not a good person.'

Then everything went black again.

* * *

><p><strong>[Authors Note: I'm going to admit that I did not see this story going here but hey here it is. I'm beginning to feel depressed. The next chapter will be the penultimate and then finally there will be the last chapter. After spending around a year on this I've became very attached to it but all great things have to end sometime. So please review and all that good stuff :) ]<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**So I started this story on the 25th of August 2011 and now 541 days, 21 hours, 1 minute, 48 seconds later (Google is a wonderful invention) I'm on the chapter before last. Yes you read that right... the NEXT chapter will be my last. It's going to be a wrap-up. I have to say I'm disappointed this story will be finishing. I think I've put this off for so long because I simply don't want to finish it. I'm sorry to everyone who read this story and had to wait this long for it to finish. I'm updating the last chapter before the end of the week. I used to get really mad when people didn't update for so long but I understand now. It's not as easy as it turns out to be. Lastly, MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story. If you have an idea on how I should congratulate you then comment and tell me and I'll see what I can do. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>I was vaguely aware of something hard on my head and I instantly knew it was a bump from hitting the ground. I could tell wherever I was it was dark without opening my eyes. I also knew I wasn't the only person in the room. I didn't open my eyes though but stayed deathly silent. Deathly still.<p>

Whoever was in the room with me slid the arms under mine and lifted me onto a chair. My wrists were strapped to the chair arms and my ankles to the chair legs. I then realised that it wasn't just that I'd chosen to stay still but I couldn't move. My limbs felt like lead and my tongue felt numb. A feeling of claustrophobia came over me and I screamed in my head.

'Oh Cammie,' I heard a low voice practically sing. 'Cammie Morgan, I know you're awake. I can feel it in your body, you're becoming very tense.' A hand slid from my neck over my shoulder and down the side of my stomach. Bile threatened to come up. My body may not be moving but at least my gag reflex was still fully functional.

'Oh Cammie, I don't want to do this. You know that. You've seen the way I look at you, you know I want you.' Hot breath circled my ear. Ok that was it. I needed to move. I put all my concentration on trying to lift my index finger. Nothing. I tried again. Still nothing.

Then I remembered right before I passed out I'd heard Zach's voice on the other side of the door. He'd said he didn't know if there was another entrance. Which was good news. He hadn't said no straight away. Zach was going to try and find me.

With that thought it became easier to move my limbs. My finger lifted easily then, I moved my toes too just for good measure.

I let my saliva wet my mouth before I tried to speak.

'You know how stupid this plan is right? By the time you give up getting me to talk, because I'm not going to by the way, they'll have blown open a hole in the wall.'

'You think I haven't though of that?' He sounded slightly amused but I traced a slight trace of doubt in his voice. 'Cammie I don't want you to talk that badly, in fact I'd much prefer it if you were silent throughout the whole exchange. Then when I'm done with you I'm simply going to dispose of you and use the only other way out of here.'

'Which is where?' I tried.

'This isn't some cartoon where I spend all my time devouring my plans to take over the world and tell you everything, including how to get out of here.'

'A girl can always hope.' I thought for a second. 'You said you wanted me to stay silent through the whole exchange. What exchange is that?' I had to keep him talking.

A laugh was the only reply.

'You nearly had me fooled you know.' I heard his footsteps circle my chair.

The ropes around my wrists and ankles were tight. 'With what?'

'You and Liam? For a few days I really did think you were together and that kiss? That was just the cherry on top but I saw the way you both looked at each other. You and Zach that is. That's what gave you away in the end.'

'I have to ask,' I began because I really did need to know. 'The pink letters. Was that-'

'Me? Yeah I thought they were a good idea. I was a bit unsure about signing it from Catherine Goode but the look on your face the next day was priceless.'

'So you're the only leak?' I asked hopefully.

He scoffed. 'As far as I know but they never told me much.'

I can imagine. 'Is this worth it Logan? Not only are the CIA going to be after you but the Circle too? This is just silly. Let me go and it'll all be over.' The knots were not loosening.

'You think your Zachary will let me away with this that easily? There's no going back now. For either of us.'

I sat up straight and opened my eyes wide. I was looking up at the fountain. I hadn't really cared enough to look before but I saw that at the centre of the water was a stone angel. It's hands were cupped in offering and the water was flowing from it.

Logan, who'd been standing behind me, walked away from me and began to circle the fountain. The blue underwater lights reflected off his blonde hair and made me crave Zach all the more. As soon as he was far enough way I went for it.

I threw my chair back and was fully aware of the pain in my ankles, wrists, behind my knees, arms and - well you get the point.

The chair snapped and caused me more pain. I think I made a sound half between a growl and a scream.

'Well aren't you in the mood?' Logan stood beside me again, trailing me up roughly. Before I could find my feet he'd pushed me hard. I landed on the ground, close enough to the edge of the fountain that I hit my head on it. 'You want to play rough? I can play rough.' He crouched down beside me and swiped a bit of hair behind my ear. I rolled away from him and stood up too quickly. My head spun but I kept moving.

'Let me help you Cammie.' Logan advanced too quickly. I placed my arms around his neck to keep me up right. In my blurred vision I could see him smirk which hit a very sensitive cord and I brought my knee up quickly enough that it hit him in a place he didn't want be hit.

I turned and tried to run but he caught my elbow. I tugged away and tripped, landing hard on the ground. I twisted quickly onto my back in time to see him jump at me. I brought my feet up and caught him in the gut. I turned onto my stomach and crawled away.

Sliding sounded somewhere in the room but I didn't have time to register when I was grabbed by the ankle and trailed backwards. 'Hey. Cut. It. Out.'

'Looks like we're going to have to take this somewhere else,' I heard Logan whisper. I was then aware of moving from the sealed door I'd came in through.

'They're going to blow it open aren't they?' I asked excited.

'We'll not be here when they do,' and he kept dragging.

I twisted roughly and he lost his grip for a half second which gave me time enough to jump up and to the rock of door. 'Zach! Zach!'

'Cammie? We're going to get you out, you hear me?' there was loud crashes for a second. 'Stand Back Cam.'

That wasn't a problem though as Logan grabbed me and trailed me towards the opposite side of the room. He used his other hand to run it over the bricks on the wall. Something clicked and another part of the wall swung open. 'ZACH!'

I heard a boom resonate around the room and it made my ears ring slightly. My momentary lapse gave Logan enough time to grab me tighter and jump. The fall lasted for longer than I would of liked and when we hit the water it shocked my system.

Logan dragged me out quickly onto some sort of muddy bank. I kept still trying to take in as much breath as I could.

'Let's go.' I was being hauled up again and led out into the fresh air. It was dark out. The stars actually shone brightly out here.

'Go where?'

'Hurry _up_.'

I twisted but couldn't break his grasp.

'Logan wait.' He kept pulling me on. I couldn't guess where we were going. He had me practically running through an open field. 'Logan!'

_'What?'_

'I need a second.' I gasped. 'To breathe. Please, just a second.'

He pulled me to a stop.

I used the hand he was holding to trail him to the ground. He brought me down with him. I tried to punch him but he caught my arm and forced it down. He held my arm and pinned it above my head. I brought up my other arm and hit him over the head making him roll of me. I tried to jump up and run but he grabbed a bunch of my wet shirt and trailed me back down. I landed hard on top of him and used my elbows to dig into his rib cage. He flipped us so he had the pressure to keep me down. I grabbed his hair and pulled him to the side but he grabbed mine and pulled me on top of him. I dug my knee sharply into his thigh but he just grabbed my thigh and pushed it down. We rolled and tumbled for a few more minutes before I heard someone shout in the distance.

'Cammie run!'

I bounced up and tried to run but was caught around the ankle again. I tripped again and landed onto my stomach. I felt a weight land on me. I tried to roll over but the weight had me pinned. I kicked and thrashed but to no avail. All of a sudden the weight was gone. I jumped up as quick as I could and turned to see what had happened. Logan was lying a few metres away with Mr Solomon, Macey and Bex standing over him. Liz stood with Jonas catching their breaths. Grant and Liam stood closer to me but were talking quickly and hurriedly on their comms units and Zach was...

Zach ran towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back just as tight. He buried his face in my air and I gripped his in my hands. I don't know how long we stood there but it wasn't long enough.

Bex pulled me away and looked me up and down. 'We need to get you to the infirmary.'

'It's just bruising I'm fine Bex really.'

'Cammie.'

'Hey Liam,' I smiled.

He grabbed my hands and spun me around. 'You look good.'

'Gee thanks,' I laughed. He pulled me in and gave me a hug, 'Oh and what did you say about fountain duty being the best punishment?'.

'You two aren't fake dating anymore.' Macey laughed but brought her arms in between us. We all laughed.

I stepped back into Zach's arms.


	28. Chapter 28 - Finale

**[No excuses I just could not make myself finish this story but this feels right. I feel like I got this story to exactly what I wanted it to be. I hope you all agree and enjoy :) ]**

* * *

><p>Turns out Macey and Liz had already explained everything to Mr Solomon while they were trying to bust us out. I'd expected a lecture from him but he just patted me on the back and smiled before starting to lead a tied up Logan wherever he had to go.<p>

'So what happens now?' I shouted after him.

'Now? Well anything could happen now.' He replied cryptically.

'I mean what's the plan.'

'I guess it would be safe if we get back to Gallagher.'

'But sir...'

'Not right this minute Miss Morgan,' he glanced at Zach. 'I'll give you until tomorrow.'

'Yeah? Well make sure those ropes are tight,' I grimaced remembering the pain from Logan's own ties on me. My wrists were raw and I was sure I had heavy rope burn.

'You're doubting me Cam?' Mr Solomon laughed.

'Never.'

That night me and Zach didn't go back to our dorms. On the way back with everyone we slipped off into another corridor. It wasn't long before I noticed where he was leading us.

He dropped his arm from around my waist which he had kept there protectively since he helped rescue me. We were in a familiar corridor. One that was too straight and with only two exits. We both took our places at a lion head and pulled them down in unison to the flickering lights.

Once the wall flipped revealing the small bedroom we quickly slipped in and Zach pulled out his matches before the wall could flip back. He lit the only lantern in the room and let the light cast its glow over us.

I collapsed on the bed rather ungracefully, feeling the exhaustion of the night slowly come back to me. Yes I could run for hours (even in a race against Bex) but I was mentally tired too.

Zach eased himself down beside me. He kept his actions slow as if he were afraid to scare me with actions too quick, like I was fragile. I hadn't felt fragile in so long.

There was silence between us for a long time. Not an awkward silence but a settling one although after a while I couldn't take it.

'He was going to try and-' I couldn't finish my sentence with risk of crying.

Zach took my hand in comfort.

I took a breath. 'He told me he was going to try and-' I was cut off this time by Zach, pulling me to him. I was instantly wrapped in him. His touch, his smell, his warmth. I clung to him like a buoy in a stormy sea.

He was already whispering soothing words before I began to cry. Quietly at first and then large shoulder shaking sobs.

'Cam, shh, none of this was your fault. I should have known as soon as you got detention that something was up. I should have been prepared for this. I've known he was a manipulative-'

'Zach! This isn't your fault-' I hushed.

He sighed. 'It was though. I'm meant to keep you safe Cam. That's the one thing I wanted to do and now-'

'Hey! You listen to me Zachary Goode, if you try to blame yourself one more time-' This was a lot of cutting each other off. I guess me and Zach fit well together, both being so stubborn.

'But it was. You don't see it now but you will-'

'Zach-'

'Cammie-'

And then we were kissing.

I awoke the next morning in my dorm room. Bex was just beginning to stir. At first my surroundings confused me until I remembered in one flood of emotion that I was on a field trip to Blackthorne, kidnapped as one of their projects, the poisonous dart in my foot, the pink letters, pretending to date Liam, collapsing a wall, an underground fountain, Logan, running, my friends, a secret passage leading to a private bedroom. Zach.

Things hadn't gotten hot and heavy or as tear-jerking as the last time we'd been there. When I'd been forced to break up with Zach. This time we'd just held each other. Eventually I'd stopped crying and Zach had wiped my hair of my tear-stained cheeks. When sitting became too tiring we lay down and he held me close. He ran his fingertips softly over my raw wrists. His breath warm against my skin.

Eventually I'd fell asleep and a little while after I felt Zach's weight shift from the bed and then felt myself being carried. I was so tired at the time I hadn't even questioned how he'd managed to get the passage to open from the inside.

I still lay there until Bex and Macey were fully awake.

**PROS AND CONS OF MY CURRENT SITUATIONS**

**PRO: I had Zach back**

**CON: People think me and Liam are dating**

**PRO: I was safe. We were all safe**

**CON: Everyone else thinks I'm a terrible person for what I did to Zach**

**PROS AND CONS OF MAKING A PROS & CONS LIST**

**PRO: Makes you seem thoughtful and deliberate**

**Con: Clever way of rationalizing a bad decision**

**PRO: Lists are fun! :)**

Boom!

'Oopsy Daisy!' I sat up in time to see Liz shoot up from the floor and attempt to flatten her bed hair. 'Well I guess that's me up then.'

We got ready relevantly quickly.

While in the bathroom showering I took in my appearance in the mirror. I had a small scratch above my eyebrow but nothing that would scar. My wrists turned out an angry red colour, imprinted with rope burn. My ankles felt weak and the muscles in my legs were less than comfortable. I had a bump at the back of my head which was probably my worse damage but my hair covered it. In reality I'd been very lucky but then again luck had nothing to do with it. I just had really awesome friends. Again I let Macey take over my getting ready because as much as I hate to admit it she made me look good.

'Macey I really don't get how you make me look so pretty. You're a miracle worker,' I laughed as she put the finishing touches on my make up.

She laughed along. 'Honestly Cam? I'm just using light make up to define your features. It's really all your natural beauty.'

Pfft. Ok.

Before breakfast we packed our things so we'd be ready when Mr Solomon decided we had to leave. With each item I placed in my suitcase it became evident to me that we were in fact going to leave.

'How you holding up Cam?' Bex asked. She'd only been shooting me worried glances for the last half hour.

'Honestly?' She nodded. 'I'm fine. Really. A bit bruised and scratched but apart from that? I really am fine. I wouldn't be without you all though.'

Before I knew it we'd all moved in for a group hug.

'So that's it then?' Liz asked in a quiet voice.

'We haven't finished yet,' Macey grinned mischievously.

I noticed on the way to the dining hall no one was giving me those hate filled looks like they had just yesterday when they thought I'd broken Zach's heart and shacked up with Liam. I couldn't decide if they knew or not because I'd been dreading looks of sympathy or worse pity but the looks I was receiving were, if I'm not wrong, respectful?

My thoughts were confirmed when Tina sauntered by us with a crowd on her tail listening intently to her talk.

'So really it was this massive top-secret mission from top ranks of the CIA and Cammie nailed it. Full marks and went full heroic and it was all just a ruse to fool us all. Of course I really knew this the entire time but I couldn't tell you all as it was Top Secret but because I'm such a g-' She saw me then. 'Oh hey Cammie.'

She didn't even have the decency to look guilty as she continued. 'What was I saying? Oh yes. I'm such a great spy that I really knew all along.' Her voice trailed off as she walked down the corridor.

'You can't be serious,' I exhaled.

'You've got to give it to her. If she fails at being a spy she could always be a gossip columnist,' Macey reasoned.

We headed to the dining hall for breakfast and by the time we got there the guys were already seated.

I grabbed a few rounds of toast before joining them at their table.

'Ahh there's my girl,' Liam beamed.

'Liam? Game's up. Mission over. Kaput. Finished. Accomplished. Nailed. Done. You don't have to act like you're still dating,' Grant laughed from across the table.

Liam shifted uncomfortably. 'I wasn't.'

'Don't worry about it. You know you'll always be my first choice pretend boyfriend,' I laughed and he perked up.

'Good, I don't think Grant has the mental capacity to do it.' Then before I knew it Grant had him in a headlock and they began mock fighting.

'Hey there,' Zach grinned. 'I wasn't sure if you'd still be here when I woke up.'

'Dude barely slept a wink,' Grant chirped taking a break from his and Liam's mock fight.

I gave Zach a worried look. 'You shouldn't of worried. You know I would have said goodbye. Maybe not as grand as yours if I remember correctly.' Memories of Blackthornes' exchange to Gallagher came back to me. Zach dipping me in front of the entire school to give me our first kiss.

'Yeah no way you could beat that,' he retorted.

This was my chance to carry out what we'd planned that morning. The rest of the girls joined the table then and Grant and Liam were forced to break it up due to Bex sitting between them.

'Well I think we should all do something later. A final goodbye before we all go?' I said, trying to keep my voice even and untraceable of lies.

'What an awesome idea Cam,' Macey cooed.

'Yeah, a last get together,' Bex agreed.

I noticed Bex shoot Liz a very subtle look. I hoped it was subtle enough that only I noticed it.

'Ehh, yeah. Maybe in the, games, uhh, room?' Liz said sounding very unsure.

'Yes Liz,' I stepped in to recover. 'Maybe before Lunch or something. I mean if that's ok with you guys? If it's not I guess that's ok too.' I turned what I hoped was cute puppy dog eyes on Zach and then the rest of the guys.

'Sounds good to me,' Jonas said while looking at Liz who was blushing profusely causing Jonas to blush in return.

'Can't deny the lovebirds their farewell now can we?' Grant asked. I wasn't sure if he meant himself and Bex, me and Zach or Liz and Jonas but it didn't matter.

Once we agreed on a time we spent the rest of breakfast discussing what we thought had happened to Logan.

'Do you think he's in prison?'

'Like high security though?'

'You don't think they'd send him back to the circle and let them dish out their own punishment on him do you?'

'That wouldn't be justified, would it?'

'Would it be more justified to let him rot in a cell?'

'What charges would he be facing?'

'I heard they linked him to a few other unsolved cases involving robbery and harassment and now they've got physical assault, blackmail and attempted r-'

'Anyway do you think we remembered to pack the toothbrushes.'

Mr Solomon caught me on my way out of first period.

'Miss Morgan?'

'Yes Jo- I mean Mr Solomon?'

I rubbed his light stubble with his hand as he continued. 'I presume you girls are ready to go as soon as I give the go-forth?'

'Yes sir,' I told him. 'If you don't mind though we were hoping to have a get together with the boys before lunch?' I internally crossed my fingers.

'We'll leave just after then.'

'Thank you sir, we've got a little something planned,' I told him with a mischievous smile.

He let out a small laugh knowingly.

'So Cammie, explain again how you knew these were in the basement?' Macey laughed.

I winked at her. 'I didn't waste all my time here you know.'

Macey lifted a bag and tossed it easily to Liz. 'Catch!'

I think we all know what happens here. 'Oopsy-daisy.'

'Liz!'

White feathers filled the air in the room in what appeared as an indoor snow storm.

Liz continued to step back into a shelf and knock a box over. Springs sprang out of the box and bounced to the floor. 'Oopsy daisy.'

Oh dear. 'Macey, you'd think you'd know better by now.'

'Hey,' she crossed her arms defensively. 'It was light and I just thought...' She trailed off. 'Yeah you're right.'

'Guys?' A voice came from above. We froze. 'Think you could hurry up?' Bex walked down the stairs into the basement. 'What is taking you so long?' She looked then.

After Bex finished laughing she quickly hurried to help us pick all the feathers of our clothes.

'Why are there so many bags of feathers down here again?' she asked.

'Probably when the guys need to refill their pillows after pillow fights,' Liz joked.

'There may be something to that theory,' Macey smiled.

We lifted the other bags and quickly hurried upstairs to finish setting everything up.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

'A last game of pool?' Bex asked as she lifted her pool cue in the games room.

Grant grinned. 'Well I adore healthy competition. And you.' He pecked her on the cheek.

_[She giggled. Yes, Bex giggled]_. Something happened that Bex would not like to have disclosed.

'Liz? Jonas? You fancy a game of couples?' Bex called. Liz shrugged and made her way over.

'I feel like that's not a fair game,' I whispered to Zach as we leant back against the cupboards in the mini attached kitchen.

'I think Liz can hold her own.' He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and nuzzled his face into my hair.

'Are you smelling my hair?' I laughed turning to face him.

He entwined our fingers. 'Possibly,' he smirked.

'Stop smirking!' I laughed.

He continued smirking. 'Oh please you love it.'

'Yeah. I do.'

'Hey guys? Could you maybe stop making out and come over here to score this game? Liz is cheating!' Bex shouted on the other side of the room.

'I got it.' Liam stood up from one of the sofas he'd been relaxing on.

'Yeah like we trust you, Blackthorne Boy.' Macey smiled and got up also.

'Hey that's our thing,' I smiled.

'You guys really went all out didn't you?' He pointed up indicating the bunch of about 30 silver balloons taped to the ceiling.

'We just wanted this to be special,' I smiled.

'They're pretty close together. If one of them popped the rest would go with it.' He said matter-of-factly.

'Well we'll just be really careful then.' I leaned my head on his shoulder and inhaled his scent for a distraction and out of fear that I wouldn't see him for a long time after this.

'Are you sniffing me now?' He laughed.

I smiled. 'Possibly.'

I gave it another few minutes before I decided to say the words that I knew my friends were anticipating. 'I'm hungry. We should make cupcakes!' I exclaimed.

'Honey flavoured?' Macey perked up from her spot at the pool table.

'Yes! Hmm I think I've got Grandma Morgan's recipe in my room.' I moved out of Zach's arms. 'I'll be back in two seconds.' I quickly moved out the door.

I stood outside the room with my back to the wall beside the door and waited.

After a minute and 28 seconds Bex declared she had to go pee. Attractive.

'Liz will you join me?' The door opened then and Bex and Liz walked out. Once the door shut they took their places beside me. A few guys walked by and Bex waved them over but put her finger to her lip motioning them 'be quiet'.

'I never understood why girls had to go to the toilet together,' Grant laughed. 'What do you girls do in there?'

I could practically hear Macey roll her eyes on the other side of the door.

'I'm going to go see if Cammie needs some help.' I heard Zach say. My shoulders stiffened. This was not part of the plan. Deep down I knew we were naïve to think this would work.

'Wait a second,' I heard Macey tell him calmly. 'I forgot I moved her recipe book into Liz's suitcase to make space for the goodbye present you got her. She probably can't find it. I'll go get it and you get out her present.' She opened the door. 'She'll be so surprised!'

Once it shut she smirked at me and motioned to her ear and then the door telling me to listen.

5

'Dude you got Cammie a present? You're so going to upstage me and Jonas again.' Grant moaned.

4

I felt a bit of sympathy for Zach. 'Was I meant to? I didn't know I was supposed to.' He sounded worried.

3

'Well then this really will be a surprise won't it.'

2

They had no idea. I turned to smile at my friends and saw that a small crowd of guys had gathered to see what was going on.

1

Then the noise came. A banging open of cupboard doors and angry shouts. The guys standing around us wore confused looks while me, Macey, Liz and Bex tried to contain our laughter.

A few seconds later the noise stopped and Macey swung the door opened. Tina Walters, Courtney Bauer, Anna Fetterman and Eva Alvarez stood clad in black with water pistols. Tina blew pretend smoke off her pistol and grinned. From the look of the four very confused and sticky boys standing in the middle of the room they were still processing what had just happened.

Well let me explain. Remember how Blackthorne humiliated us by kidnapping and interrogating us and we vowed to get revenge. Well we thought a soaking in honey would suffice as revenge.

Oh yeah, nearly forgot the best part.

The girls and I stepped into the room. A lot of the guys from the crowd gathered in behind us laughing hysterically and the ones that couldn't fit in crowded the door for a look to see what was going on.

I sauntered up to the dart board and pulled a dart from the centre.

'Careful with that Cam. Wouldn't want any accidents,' Liam smiled. Even drenched in honey he was cheerful. I guess he knows he deserved this.

'I don't understand,' Grant grimaced. Bex was still laughing at him.

She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. 'Well Grant. Remember how you used us to get full marks in cove-ops? Well we decided this was suitable punishment.'

I took my place back beside the girls. I stood beside Liz who looked rather guilty about all this but once Jonas smiled at her to show he understood she grinned and giggled along with everyone else.

'And it was darn funny!' Macey continued hysterical laughter.

'The bottom line,' I swiveled and pointed the dart at the other Blackthorne boys in the room before coming to my beginning place, 'Is do not mess with Gallagher Girls.'

'Or what?' Zach smirked. God he looked hot even drenched in sticky golden honey. 'You'll throw a poison dart at us?'

'Much simpler.' I smirked. With that statement the dart left my hand and flew towards the ceiling, towards the patch of balloons above their heads. It went straight through a balloon and hit the ceiling but the effects was instant. The first balloon went _pop_. The rest followed suit in a domino effect.

Out of the balloons came soft white feathers that fell and attached themselves to the honey that clung to the boys.

'Tell me someone thought of a camera,' Macey said as she doubled over on the ground laughing.

A flash went off and we all looked at Tina who slipped the mini disposable camera back into her pocket. Of course.

'That's all good and well Cam,' Liam laughed.

Macey stood up again. Bex suddenly look weary. Liz backed up a step. Courtney, Eva, Tina and Anna all raised their pistols again.

'You're forgetting the part where we're all sticky and fluffy now.' Liam raised his arm and the evidence was still dripping from his sleeve.

Liz turned and pushed her way through the crowd of guys behind us.

Grant took as step forward. 'I like your thinking Liam,' he grinned.

Bex shot him a mischievous smile and turned and fled also. A dare for Grant to come after her.

Macey glanced at me then. 'This is real cashmere Cammie.' She indicated to her cardigan. She then turned and fled.

Note to self: Need to explain to friends that it's not normal to be afraid of a few guys covered in honey and not be afraid of the Circle. No logic there whatsoever.

Tina, Courtney, Eva and Anna had forced their way out with the honey pistols.

_Alright then._

Zach took as step forward. Smirking.

I took a step backward then turned with every intention of following my friends. The crowd behind me seemed to disagree as they closed all gaps between them. One of the guys at the front who I recognised as the guy who leant me his water at the night drills just shrugged.

Plan B.

I rushed to my right and only got a few metres before Grant blocked me. I turned back the way I came to find Liam and Jonas blocking my way there.

_Well this went well._

Grant to my left. Jonas and Liam to my right. A crowd of Blackthorne boys at my back. I faced my only option left.

Zach stood smirking his cute little smirk. He raised his eyebrow as if to say 'What no plan c?'

I shrugged my shoulders. 'Well it was worth a try huh?'

Surprising them all I dropped to my knees and crawled as quickly as I could, through the tangle of legs. Finally I emerged on the other side of the crowd and stood up quickly and bolted.

I heard Grant shout, 'What are you still doing standing here? Go get them!' I quickened my pace.

I ran for a few minutes though corridors with no sign of any Blackthorne boys or my friends. Ok Cammie _think_. I needed to get out of the building. I headed to the foyer and realised I hadn't run into anyone because most of them were here. No one looked my way and I saw a straight line to the door. If I went now I could get out untouched.

I'd only ran a few steps when a shout went out above us. I looked up to see Anna, Courtney and Eva hanging over the banister above us. Just as quickly they emptied three bags over us all. They threw them to the side and reached down for something else and pulled three more bags up and emptied them.

The foyer was instantly turned into a Winter Wonderland. Feathers floated everywhere and I knew they were creating a distraction for the rest of us to get out. I was just as aware of Tina and Macey bolting for the door from behind a statue as soon as the feathers came out. I'm also pretty sure that flash of blonde was Liz headed for the door too. Bex was ushering Courtney, Eva and Anna out then too. Which left me.

I turned to leave and came face to face with the one boy who knew me too well. The one who knew what I was thinking before I even knew. The one boy who was looking at me now with so much emotion that I thought I'd get lost in his green eyes and never resurface and that was perfectly fine by me.

'Zach,' I sighed.

'Cammie,' he stepped closer and took my hand. The honey no longer bothered me.

'You've got a little something right there,' I smiled as I wiped some honey of his bottom lip. Yes that may have been an excuse to touch that area but so what? I am a teenage girl after all. I licked my finger clean.

He laughed and closed the gap between us. I felt the honey instantly stick to my clothes, securing us together.

'You've got a little something... well everywhere now.' He smiled. Yes, no smirking. A smile.

The feathers still fell around us making the scene much more romantic than you would think.

Zach stroked my cheek and moved his hand into my hair. Macey would not be happy.

He softly brought my lips to his. Even through the honey I could still taste him. Zach's own natural taste.

I sighed against his lips.

'Don't go,' he whispered against mine.

'I have to go back to Gallagher but I will never leave you.'

Before I met Zach, Gallagher was the one place that I felt safe, that felt like home. How strange Zach could change that. Zach was my home now.

'Promise me this isn't goodbye?'

'Goodbye? Now Blackthorne boy, what would be that chances of that?'

* * *

><p><strong>[Well. I have really no idea what to do with myself right now. I basically got through writing this last chapter by telling myself I would write a sequel and that it wasn't <em>all over<em>. God forbid what happens when I read GG6. I don't even know if you would want a sequel. What could I even write about? Liam's story wasn't left well. So many times I was so close to making Liam the bad guy but for two reasons I didn't. 1. Would have been obvious right? Didn't you at least guess at that once? 2. I love Liam! (As a character that is because he's not real)**

**So, I don't know, please let me know if you liked it by favoriting my story (it really does help you know) and also by reviewing/commenting your thoughts on the ending, the plot altogether my Zammie moments and also if you'd like a sequel and ideas for what it could be like! One last time from me - Thank you all so much and goodnight!]**


End file.
